Las lágrimas de un cuervo
by DFiorelly
Summary: Itachi sabía que aquella decisión cambiaría su destino para siempre. La orden era dejar con vida a Sasuke únicamente, pero cuando la vio con aquella mirada llena de luz, no pudo hacerlo, no la mató. Izumi no entendía porque la habia dejado con vida. Lo odiaba, nunca se lo perdonaria... ItachixIzumi
1. LA MATANZA

**Hola queridos lectores esta historia se me ocurrio después de ver el anime y leer la novela de Itachi jajaj aunque solo las pocas partes traducidas. El hermano mayor de sasuke es uno de mis personajes favoritos y aunque murio T.T siempre me gusto imaginar que al menos conoció el amor. En esta historia veremos eso :3 .Espero que disfruten la lectura. Este es el prologo ahun...**

* * *

La penumbra de aquella noche era sencillamente terrorífica. Audibles lamentos y llantos se escuchaban por doquier. El causante era un adolescente tímido, con mirada pacifica cuyas cruentas ojeras daban un contraste envejecido a su juvenil rostro. Tenía solo 14 años, pero iba a ser el causante de una de las peores tragedias vistas en Konohagakure.

El hombre de la máscara sonreía burlonamente a su lado mientras la sangre manchaba las poco iluminadas calles del barrio Uchiha. Charcos de sangre estaban llenando el pavimento, al igual que múltiples cadáveres de niños, adolescentes y adultos. Aquello era una carnicería. Su pupila grababa con fuego cada imagen de los cuerpos caídos, las almacenaba para guardar todo el dolor que le estaba causando ser el protagonista de aquella masacre. Él no quería ese destino. Su sueño era ser Hokage y algún día resolver los conflictos del mundo. Se suponía que uniría clanes y aldeas, no que las destruiría como lo estaba haciendo. Pero Itachi lo sabía, desde el momento en que su padre con mirada funesta le dijo que abandonara aquel sueño por el que luchó desde niño y participara en la revuelta cuyo costo se vaticinaba como una nueva guerra que cobraría más víctimas que la población de su clan. Por tal motivo estaba efectuando aquello, no solo por la paz en la aldea sino por su pequeño hermano menor, quien lo veía como un héroe. Amaba a Sasuke tanto como a _ella_.

Antes de llegar a la casa de su próxima víctima vaciló en sus pasos y dándole una mirada al enmascarado, le dijo que se encargara de la otra calle. Él acabaría con los habitantes de aquella cuadra.

Con manos temblorosas abrió una de las ventanas que estaba tenuemente iluminada, pudiendo vislumbrar una silueta femenina a través de la sombra que se proyectaba por aquel lugar. Con el miedo pero a la vez con la profesionalidad de un asesino, tiró un kunai al pecho de quien se convertiría en la primera víctima de aquella casa, una señora cerca de los 35 años a la que conocía perfectamente bien. Sus pasos temblaban mientras recorría la sala cuya superficie estaba manchada por la sangre de la mujer herida, pero aquello era necesario y con pasos temblorosos se dirigió hacia su próximo destino, _su_ dormitorio…

El corazón le empezó a latir desenfrenadamente mientras su caminar se volvía titubeante. No sabía si podría con aquello. Cuando por fin se adentró en la habitación de la joven, ella estaba peinando delicadamente su achocolatado cabello. Le sonrió con timidez mientras le brillaban los ojos.

Izumi estuvo enamorada de su persona desde niños, Itachi la había salvado del ataque del Kyubi, a partir de ese momento estuvo a su lado, presenciando su transición de niño a hombre y cuando vio su fuerte convicción e ideales se le hizo imposible no encariñarse. Es que a pesar de ser terriblemente guapo, el moreno era una persona cálida y de buen corazón.

Él permitió que una lágrima se deslizara por su mejilla mientras decía una simple frase:

 _Perdóname…_

Todo lo que ella observó a continuación fue producto del Tsukuyomi, al fin su fantasía se estaba haciendo realidad.

Se vio como la novia del niño que tanto amaba.

Su casamiento.

La llegada de su primer hijo.

La partida de sus hijos.

Ella al lado de Itachi envejeciendo juntos, rodeados de mucha felicidad y del amor que los años habían fortalecido.

Una vida llena de felicidad paso ante sus ojos.

El pelinegro se concentró en darle todo lo que siempre había soñado a través de una ilusión. Su corazón palpitaba como loco, no quería matarla. No podía. Así que antes de que la funesta muerte se concretara, la noqueó con agujas en puntos de presión.

Cargó el cuerpo a un lugar seguro, donde no lo encontrarían fácilmente y antes de dejarla, le dedicó una última mirada.

Se marchó de ahí hacia su nuevo objetivo, la mansión Uchiha. En cuanto entró se dio cuenta que sus padres ya predecían lo que iba a suceder y simplemente lo alentaron a terminar aquello. Juntó el poco valor que le quedaba y los mató. Plenamente consciente de que hacerlo lo marcaria por siempre y ese recuerdo sería el más importante y amargo de su existencia.

Luego de terminar con la vida de sus padres siguió lo inevitable, engañar a Sasuke para que lo odiase y no terminara suicidándose por el trauma de la masacre presenciada. Le dijo las palabras más dañinas que podía escuchar un niño y con el corazón hecho pedazos partió de aquel lugar junto con Madara, quien lo quería como pieza clave en su organización. De ahora en adelante su camino se trazaría entre la penumbra y la soledad, su nombre sería manchado por siempre como el ninja criminal que mató a toda su linaje sin piedad por un ataque de soberbia, de creerse superior, eso diría la gente sin chistar, porque eso había elegido que pensaran. Todos le darían la espalda, pero al menos había salvado lo más importante en su vida, a su pequeño hermano, que yacía tendido en una de las principales calles del barrio Uchiha, quien desde ese día llevaría una vida regida por el odio y la venganza, pero aquello era lo mejor, él debía vivir.

Lo había visto, su hermano había perdido sus sentimientos en cuanto mostro su sharingan. Él también lo había sufrido cuando presenció la muerte de Tenma. Ese sentimiento de tristeza que cortaba como una navaja filosa y provocaba una dolencia que nada tenía que ver con lo físico, pues no había medicina que aliviara el dolor del alma.

En compañía de Madara, partió aquel día fuera de la aldea, tenían que empezar los planes para las capturas de las bestias. Su destino ya estaba escrito, se integraría a una organización criminal dirigida por un sujeto que le daba asco, pues no le temblaba la mano para asesinar a sangre fría a todo aquel que interfiriera en su camino.

Se sentía vacío, todos los buenos momentos estaban en aquella aldea, allá donde yacía el cuerpo viviente de su amada y de su otouto en diferentes lugares.

* * *

 **Bueno este es el final del capitulo, se que es solo la matanza pero desde el siguiente en adelante se viene lo bueno. Itachi no mato a Izumi eso lo quiero aclarar. Esta historia se basara en que hubiera pasado si ella no hubiera muerto.**

 **Sayonara nos vemos en el proximo capitulo y si desean pueden dejarme un comentario sobre lo que opinan de esta historia :3**


	2. Una nueva identidad, un nuevo comienzo

**Hola queridos lectores bueno vengo a traerles el primer capitulo de esta historia de amor entre nuestro sexy Uchiha mayor y la unica chica por la que sintio algo.**

 **Gracias por los comentarios , follows y favorito. Bueno no los distraigo ¡A leer!**

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de Kishimoto sensei, la historia mia

* * *

Se despertó convaleciente, tratando de enfocar por medio de su visión borrosa el lugar donde se encontraba. Sintió un dolor desgarrador que le atravesaba todo el cuerpo pero que se arraigaba con más ahínco en los puntos de parálisis de sus extremidades. Mientras trataba de sentarse con mucha dificultad y esfuerzo, escuchó un ruido perteneciente a los pasos de alguien, luego de eso distinguió unas voces que se hacían más nítidas a medida que se acercaban. Un hombre de edad avanzada hablaba sobre despojar de sus ojos a cada uno de los habitantes del clan Uchiha, aquello la hizo temblar sin control. A sus oídos llegaron también las ondas producidas por una risa macabra, demencial, como si aquella carnicería fuese algo para celebrar, hablaba de los múltiples cuerpos que iban encontrando. Una lagrima asomó la mejilla de Izumi, el hombre no paraba de hablar de la mortandad que se había llevado a cabo esa noche, si eso era verdad entonces toda su familia estaba muerta. Su corazón latió dolorosamente.

Dejando las lágrimas a un lado, observó a su alrededor parpadeando constantemente. Con la vista ya recuperada distinguió su ubicación, se encontraba en un pequeño sótano que reconoció al instante, era el lugar donde Itachi y ella se habían dado su primer beso, aquel pensamiento logró que un atisbo de rubor apareciera en sus mejillas.

En medio del repentino pensamiento cayó en la realidad. Su clan había sido asesinado y por lo tanto, ella era la única Uchiha sobreviviente.

Pero, ¿quién había realizado semejante arbitrariedad?

Aquella duda carcomía su mente. No recordaba cómo había dado a parar a ese lugar ya que los recuerdos le llegaban imprecisos e inconexos a su cabeza.

―Hiruzen es un débil idiota. Al final no fue difícil aniquilar a este clan maldito. ―Dijo el hombre viejo, cuya voz Izumi reconoció pasado unos segundos. Era un participante del consejo de ancianos de la aldea. De boca de varios miembros del clan estaba al tanto de que era principal opositor a los planes de su estirpe. El anciano encargado de la raíz anbu.

Izumi rápidamente comprendió que si había alguien a quien recurrir por ayuda, era al líder de la aldea. Salió de aquel escondite sin llamar la atención, no muy cerca de ahí estaba un túnel de evacuación para caso de emergencias ―exclusivamente conocido por los miembros del clan Uchiha― que formaba parte fundamental del golpe de estado al que se oponía férreamente, pero al cual estaba obligada a participar sin importar su opinión.

Izumi era una chunin cuya principal destreza era la velocidad, cortesía de su amistad con Shisui. El mejor amigo de su único amor y además primo-hermano le había enseñado algunas técnicas.

Perturbada por los múltiples cadáveres encontrados en el trayecto a su única salida, encontró el túnel.

Ya en las calles principales de la aldea y sin que nadie se percatara de su presencia, fue hasta la oficina del Hokage, "su única esperanza".

…

Itachi disfrutaba con calmadas exhalaciones el ambiente que lo rodeaba, desde pequeño le había gustado la naturaleza así que estar rodeado de vegetación ayudaba a menguar los tormentosos fantasmas que día a día iban por él. El hombre tiburón a su lado, bien sabía que no le gustaba la compañía y aunque eran del mismo equipo, prefería sus momentos de soledad, para relajarse y pensar en sus asuntos.

Habían pasado más de dos años desde que había abandonado la aldea y aunque frente a todo el mundo era un traidor, le agradaba ver la felicidad de un mundo sin guerras y de los muchos aldeanos que había conocido durante sus misiones como Akatsuki.

Por medio del Hokage supo lo que había pasado con Izumi, su amiga de la infancia lo odiaba, pero independientemente de la situación, los años no habían disminuido sus sentimientos por ella y cuando se enteró que seguía con vida, un calor extraño brotó de lo más profundo de sus entrañas, siempre había sentido un cariño especial hacia su persona.

Observó el cielo despejado con detenimiento, el día estaba totalmente soleado, sin poder evitarlo, de él surgió un suspiro. Había sido enviado a una misión en la que el propósito era aniquilar a unos cuantos rebeldes que tenían como fin destruir el orden en una aldea de Iwagakure. Los opositores despiadados no estaban dispuestos a aceptar unas leyes cuya implementación beneficiaría a la gente más pobre del lugar, razón por la cual Itachi y Kisame habían sido asignados a buscarles.

Es irónico, pensó, sin quererlo estaba resolviendo conflictos, pero de la manera menos correcta, a la fuerza. Ese no era su problema. Él ahora servía como títere en manos del destino, pues su prioridad y la única razón por la que seguía vivo era su pequeño hermano menor. Lo que menos deseaba era que Sasuke sufriera las consecuencias de no cumplir aquella misión que le habían encargado hasta que el último aliento de una funesta muerte cegara su existencia.

Cogió la capa de Akatsuki que tenía en el suelo para luego ponérsela sobre sus hombros, tenían que partir de prisa o no encontrarían posada en el pueblo más cercano.

…

Dos años.

Dos años desde aquella tragedia. No creía que lo pudiese superar fácilmente, el hombre que había amado desde niña había sido el causante de la muerte de sus abuelos, madre y demás conocidos. No lo podía perdonar y es que cuando se enteró de _la verdad_ de boca del Hokage se desmayó y al despertar un nuevo poder había nacido en su interior, además del odio que empezó a sentir desde aquel día por el pelinegro.

Izumi era una Uchiha, el que estuviera viva era obra de la generosidad exclusiva del Sandaime, Hiruzen Sarutobi. La habían mandado a Sunagakure bajo una nueva identidad, para que nadie tomara represalias en su contra y comenzara una nueva vida desde cero, la razón era simple, ella sabía que uno de los grandes culpables de la hecatombe de los Uchiha era Danzo, un anciano de la aldea.

Suspiró hastiada, aquel no era su lugar. Cada día que pasaba se sentía sola, sin nadie en el mundo, con 16 años era una joven que no tenía metas en la vida, solo una absurda razón de sobrevivir la cual era preguntarle el _¿por qué?_ al joven que tanto amó.

El sueño que le mostró el día que exterminó su clan había sido tan hermoso, pero a la vez extremadamente cruel, o eso era lo que ella pensaba. Itachi fue un malvado ser que se divirtió a sus anchas mostrándole una fantasía que nunca se volvería realidad, su anhelo de joven enamorada. Él no quería a nadie, bien se lo había demostrado con acciones.

La familia con la que estaba en su nueva residencia era muy buena con ella, la hacía sentir realmente en casa, la trataban como una hija más, pero eso no evitaba que tuviera uno de esos bajones emocionales que se presentan intermitentemente cuando eres consciente de que toda tu familia ya no está.

En el último año había iniciado un entrenamiento especializado como médico ninja, convirtiéndose en una especialista de venenos y algunas enfermedades extrañas. Tenía talento en la medicina, pero para mantener el perfil bajo no exhibía su potencial ante nadie, por lo cual no había vuelto a usar el sharingan desde que partió de Konohagakure.

Se había enterado que el pequeño Sasuke estaba vivo, en una de las cartas que casualmente el Hokage le había mandado hacía un año, aquello la alegró bastante y es que el hermano menor de Itachi era un ser lleno de luz, contrario a su pariente, el apellido Uchiha no se perdería fácilmente con esa línea sucesoria, pensó.

Estaba tan inmiscuida en sus pensamientos que no notó que alguien la estaba llamando desde el umbral de su habitación hasta que prácticamente gritaron su nombre, cuando reconoció la voz una sonrisa se instauró en su rostro.

Tenko era el hermano mayor de Izumi en aquella casa, tenía alrededor de 18 años y poseía un gran atractivo físico. Su cabello castaño claro y hermosos ojos azules hacían que la mayoría de las chicas de la aldea suspiraran de enamoramiento. Todas ellas lo hacían, menos Izumi, quien prefería tener una muy buena relación con él y nada más.

―Sayumi, vámonos. ―Habló cuando tuvo su atención―. Tenemos una misión.

―Ya voy, espérame. Estoy terminando de empacar.

…

Tiempo después, Kisame era un compañero poco común, pensaba el Uchiha. Por la batalla que habían tenido días atrás, en la que ganaron por sus poderes visuales, se había dado cuenta de las muchas habilidades que el hombre con cara de pez poseía. Su cantidad de chakra igualaba a la de un Bijuu. Nadie tenía tal poder, a excepción de los Jinchuriki, aquellos cuya existencia estaba entrelazada con un demonio sellado en su interior, sirviendo así como contenedor de bestias.

Itachi era muy observador, no se perdía ningún detalle de lo que pasaba en la organización, hacía mucho que intuía de que trataba las bases de la misma. Miró al oscuro cielo, cansado, cuando un sonido particular llamó su atención. Era su mascota, un cuervo llamado Tear, era especial y exótico, pues a diferencia de los demás tenía una pluma roja en la punta de su ala. Era su principal mensajero y espía. Con él, tenía bajo vigilancia a Sasuke. Aunque estaba distanciado de su pequeño otouto, se preocupaba mucho de lo que le pasara.

Itachi había plantado un jutsu en el cuerpo del ave y por medio de éste, al activar su sharingan podía ver lo mismo que el animal que siempre rondaba la aldea. Ejerciendo su papel de cuidador desde las sombras, sabía todo lo que ocurría con Sasuke estando en la distancia.

―Así que por fin volviste. ―Le dijo. El cuervo solo se inclinó un poco, apoyando la cabeza en la suave mejilla de su dueño―. Creo que es hora de que me digas que está pasando. ―Ordenó al pájaro, quien emitió un sonido muy similar a una afirmación. Itachi lo puso en el genjutsu, entonces cerrando sus ojos, escaneó en sus recuerdos.

Sasuke ya había cumplido 12 años y era genin, con la ayuda de Tear había visto la batalla con Zabuza y como su hermano menor era atravesado por una lluvia de agujas. Su corazón se detuvo al observar la escena, su muerte lo destrozaría por completo y amenazaría con romper su equilibrio mental.

Cuando Sasuke volvió en sí, el mayor suspiró aliviado. Siempre se preocupaba por lo que pasara con él.

Kisame estaba a su lado en la entrada de aquella cueva y observaba las distintas reacciones de su compañero para con el ave, aunque era algo a lo que se había acostumbrado siempre se preguntaba qué era lo que Itachi espiaba con tanto recelo.

Era un día lluvioso y el líder de la organización los había mandado a la aldea de la arena con el objetivo de espiar y ver el tipo de armamento y capacidad de los ninjas residentes.

―Todo el día has estado en silencio, muchachito. ―Habló el hombre tiburón.

La relación que mantenían era algo extraña. Aunque su aspecto era terrorífico, Kisame no era tan mala persona, pues él también tenía su historia personal, la cual lo había llevado a cometer los actos delictivos que adornaban su mala fama.

―No te preocupes. ―La voz de Itachi fue tajante al responder. Debía mantener una mirada intransigente y actuar como si nada le importara, aunque el espadachín insistía en que le contara los motivos reales que lo habían llevado a asesinar a toda su familia, él no había abierto la boca en todo ese tiempo.

―No es que me preocupe, pero lo que haremos es importante y necesito que estés concentrado, ya sabes cómo se pone el líder cuando no cumplimos con las misiones.

―Saldrá bien. ―Bosquejó una sonrisa que se vio más siniestra y extraña de lo que pretendía. Ser el malo de la historia en realidad no le gustaba.

Con un jutsu de invocación de peces y una bola de fuego se dispusieron a cenar para después dormir, tendrían que partir temprano. Aquello significaba descansar muy poco para Itachi, pues cada vez que dormía venían a su mente los horribles recuerdos de la noche de la matanza o las horribles pesadillas producidas por haber visto a su mejor amigo morir de esa manera tan indigna aunque heroica. Siempre pensaba en Shisui y sus enseñanzas, en el legado que le dejó. Él era como su hermano mayor y le había enseñado muchas cosas, desde los jutsus visuales hasta como sacar información de las cosas más simples de la vida.

Se acostó en el suelo helado de la cueva, pero al igual que todas las noches no quiso conciliar el sueño. No podía. Los gritos, los llantos, la sangre, todo se le venía a la mente para atormentarlo.

…

Izumi se encontraba aplicándole cuidados a un niño, cuando alguien especial con un enorme ramo de flores se le acercó. Era su reciente novio, Tenko.

Llevaban una relación de poco más de dos meses, siendo la envidia de muchas chicas, pues Tenko era increíblemente guapo y todas las féminas de la aldea estaban colgadas de él.

El ojiazul la tomó de la cintura y le dio un casto beso en los labios cuando estuvieron solos, en tanto le daba una invitación para una cena esa misma noche. Aquel día cumplían los dos meses y ambos jóvenes con la juventud a flor de piel, disfrutaban como unos críos sus salidas.

Cabe resaltar que además de novios eran mejores amigos, se cuidaban y protegían de los demás.

―Amor, estas muy distraída. ¿Sí escuchaste lo que te dije? ―Inquirió el castaño.

―Discúlpame. Solo estaba recordando cómo me propusiste ser tu novia. ―Rió ella, un poco apenada.

Tenko le siguió con una carcajada mientras la miraba embobado, le hubiese gustado permanecer más tiempo al lado de su novia, pero tenía una reunión con el Kazekage en unos minutos, así que antes de despedirse, trató de afirmar su cita.

―Ya sabes, paso por tu apartamento a las 8:00 p.m. ¿Vale? ―Recordó con una sonrisa. Ella asintió contenta.

Izumi se había mudado de la casa de los padres de su novio el año anterior, pues el dinero de las misiones como ninja de la arena y su trabajo en el hospital le habían brindado la oportunidad de costearse su propio espacio.

―No te preocupes, estaré lista antes. ―Culminó cuando él abandonaba el lugar. Tenía una enorme fila de pacientes que atender antes de la cita.

Minutos después suspiró fastidiada, aunque por fuera pareciera la novia más feliz del mundo, en su interior el recuerdo de Itachi y aquel genjutsu del que había sido víctima siempre estaban presentes. No lo había podido olvidar, sabía que aún lo amaba, pero el odio que había en su interior se intensificaba más al reconocerlo. Se odiaba a sí misma por ello.

Mientras iban y venían pacientes, llegaron un par de niños de la mano con unos dangos en una bolsa de color. El niño tenía uno de los palitos incrustado en los dedos y estaba sangrando. Los observó bien y un recuerdo nostálgico la hizo sonreír quedamente.

 _Dos niños se encontraban mirando las tranquilas aguas del lago que estaba cerca de las tierras del clan Uchiha. Aquel día Itachi se había convertido en jounin e Izumi como su fiel amiga, lo había invitado a salir. Algo no muy propio de una señorita, usualmente era el chico quien invitaba a la otra parte, pero ella sabía que exceptuando la faceta del genio de la generación Uchiha, el pelinegro era alguien sumamente tímido y reservado. Así que probó suerte y le ofreció pasear, claro, con el pequeño Sasuke de 5 años de edad también, éste los había acompañado al lago y estaba encantado de poder brincar por todos lados mientras ellos abrían el cesto de comida que habían traído para el picnic._

 _El azabache era un niño muy despierto e Itachi un hermano súper consentidor. A ella no le molestaba que el pequeño otouto de su gran amor los acompañara. Sasuke era alguien encantador y constantemente se sonrojaba de la vergüenza cuando recordaba que lo había confundido con una niña. Los años habían hecho cambiar a ese pequeño revoltoso que poco a poco empezaba a tratar a Izumi como parte de su familia, lo que la castaña ansiaba ser en un futuro…_

 _En la bolsa que había llevado, estaban los dangos favoritos de Itachi, los cuales casualmente había descubierto años atrás._

 _Estaban comiendo tranquilamente cuando el menor en una de sus travesuras cayó al agua. Itachi al ver que su pequeño hermano se ahogaba fue en su recate y lo sacó rápidamente del lago, lo que no se dio cuenta es que un palillo del dango que anteriormente estaba degustando, estaba cerca del muelle y en forma de estaca, así que cuando se quiso apoyar_ _p_ _ara sacar a Sasuke a la superficie, el palito le hizo una pequeña herida en la palma de la mano._

 _Izumi, quien felizmente había llevado algo de algodón y alcohol, desinfectó la pequeña herida mientras una risita_ _divertida era retenida._

― _¿Cómo es posible que un genio no se haya dado cuenta de un simple palillo?_

― _Lo siento._ ― _Respondió un apenado Itachi mientras se sonrojaba levemente._

 _Después de eso se quedaron en silencio mientras Sasuke estallaba en risas infantiles y contagiosas. Había caído apropósito para que su hermano se mojara. Pues escuchó de parte de su mamá la noche anterior que su hermano no había tomado un buen baño en días y en su infantil mente aquel chapuzón era bien merecido._

― _¡Por fin te bañaste onii-san!_ ― _Gritó Sasuke mientras reía nuevamente._

― _¿De qué hablas?_ ― _Replicó el mayor sumamente avergonzado._

― _Escuche lo que dijo mamá._ ― _Apuntó _Sasuke__ ―. _Sucio onii-san._ ― _E _l pequeño arrugó la nariz, mientras Izumi reía levemente por la repentina confesión.__

 _El rostro de_ _Itachi se tornó totalmente rojo mientras iba por Sasuke para atacarlo con cosquillas y hacer que pagara por la vergüenza que le estaba haciendo pasar delante de su amiga, quien reía dulcemente al ver a los dos_ _actuando de tal forma._

 _El resto del día fue sumamente agradable en compañía de los dos. Itachi le contó sobre las misiones que había tenido y lo que significaba a su corta edad ser jounin. Y como los demás compañeros le decían senpai pese a que era menor que ellos. Oír eso hizo que el pecho se le inflara de emoción, se sentía muy orgullosa de él._

Sonrió un poco con aquel recuerdo, pero pronto la seriedad reemplazo su rostro. Los recuerdos de todas las noches se le aparecieron nuevamente. Nunca le perdonaría lo que le había hecho. Se dispuso a atender al resto de pacientes mientras movía la cabeza de un lado a otro, tratando de olvidar lo vivido.

Horas después y ya en su pequeño departamento se puso uno de sus vestidos favoritos. Aquella noche se pondría hermosa para la cita que tendría con su novio.

…

Itachi y Kisame atravesaron fácilmente la muralla que cercaba el perímetro de la aldea, la primera fase de la misión estaba completa. El Uchiha miró minuciosamente a todos lados, cerciorándose que nadie los siguiera, no quería cumplir su función de asesino. Su compañero se rió cuando se lo comentó, le parecía ilógico que un homicida como él se preocupara por mancharse las manos de sangre.

Un día antes, habían trazado un plan completamente ideado por el pelinegro, lo del poseedor del poderoso kekkei genkai era la inteligencia, al contrario que el hombre pez, quien era partidario de usar la fuerza bruta.

El responsable de entrar, ver el armamento y robar los documentos secretos de la aldea era el de piel de tiburón, mientras Itachi con su sharingan hacía de vigía, asegurándose que ningún chakra se acercara mientras realizaban su trabajo.

Con una señal previamente aprendida, Kisame entró fácilmente a la bodega de la casa del Kazekage, mientras el otro, a una cuadra, observaba tras su capucha la escasa afluencia de personas que, siendo más de las nueve de la noche, iban y venían por las calles de la aldea. En su mayoría se trataban de parejas cariñosas y sonrientes. Aquello lo hizo sentirse nostálgico, quizá si no hubiese pasado todo lo de su clan, él estaría en estos momentos sintiendo esa impresión de pertenencia hacía otra persona y viceversa, pero no, nunca lo sabría. En el fondo de su corazón, al lado de recuerdos dolorosos se enterraría aquel sentimiento mágico y fuerte, al que le llamaban amor.

Mientras veía de reojo la calle que estaba a la izquierda distinguió a alguien sumamente familiar, una castaña caminaba de la mano de un hombre. Itachi activó su sharingan para obtener mayor nitidez en la imagen. Para su completa estupefacción, se trataba de Izumi, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro fugazmente, pero tan rápido como se formó, fue arrancada cuando la muchacha se alzó de puntillas y besó al extraño de cabello marrón que andaba a su lado. Por primera vez en la vida, el tranquilo Uchiha experimentó frustración. No podía acercársele, aunque sus pies punzaban por llevarlo hasta allí y hacerlo, pero nadie debía saber dónde estaba. Ni siquiera ella.

La pareja duró un rato en compañía del otro mientras compraban dulces en una tienda que estaba por cerrar, al salir, ella puso un poco de distancia y retomaron su camino. Itachi los siguió con cautela, sin entender del todo el porqué lo estaba haciendo, sus movimientos parecían ser mecánicos.

Los más jóvenes se detuvieron frente a un departamento, el corazón del azabache sintió una punzada de dolor, él sabía lo que las parejas hacían cuando iban a casa y aunque nunca lo admitió frente a otros, mediante el genjutsu que le mostró a la castaña, también le había revelado parte de sus sentimientos. Aquellos que siempre se guardaban en lo profundo de su ser, quizás por eso se sintió tan miserable cuando entendió su situación actual.

Izumi estaba muy contenta, Tenko se había mostrado cariñoso y atento durante toda la velada, tratándola con una amabilidad que solo podía ejercer ante ella, por el amor que sentía y le profesaba. En su interior se sintió culpable, pues sabía que no le correspondía como debería. Esperaba que el tiempo convirtiera los sentimientos confusos que tenía por su novio en aquel estremecimiento de emoción que durante muchos años fueron producidos por la mera presencia del asesino de su clan. Decían que el tiempo lo curaba todo y esperaba que fuese así.

En un momento dado, giró su rostro hasta el tejado de la casa del frente, creyendo que por un segundo, alguien la observaba desde ahí. Pero no vio nada extraño, ni un animal siquiera. Desechó esos pensamientos, alegando estar un poco paranoica.

La castaña platicó un rato más con su acompañante hasta que éste decidió que era hora de partir y se despidió con un beso en los labios. Ella se quedó sonriéndole a la distancia. Sin percatar que estaba siendo estudiada con detenimiento por unos ojos ónix.

Itachi suspiró aliviado cuando vio al presunto novio alejarse. El solo pensar lo que hubiese pasado le dejó un mal sabor de boca. Apreció un rato más a Izumi, notando los cambios producidos por los años y también distinguiendo que la calidez que tanto expedía ella cuando niña se había marchado, decidió seguir los pasos del otro y partir. De un momento a otro había olvidado por lo que realmente estaba en Suna.

Al regresar, Kisame lo estaba esperando.

Lo primero que hizo el hombre de tez azul cuando terminó la misión de infiltración y lo vio llegar fue reclamarle por su abandono. El Uchiha mayor le inventó una excusa para desviar el tema y se tranquilizó cuando se cerró el asunto, dando gracias a que afortunadamente ningún ninja se había percatado de lo sucedido.

Estaba entrada la noche cuando se quedaron en un hotel de la aldea, al final ya habían pasado por lo más arriesgado. Transformados en ninjas de la arena, ingresaron a las instalaciones para descansar.

Itachi como todas las noches, no pudo dormir, pero ya no solo era por los dolorosos recuerdos, sino porque ahora se sumaba el haber visto a Izumi besándose con aquel muchacho. Era un genio y sabía o había leído sobre cosas como el amor. Aquel que la castaña al parecer ya había encontrado, después de olvidarse de él.

…

Despertó muy temprano para partir pero antes de que lo hicieran, fue al lugar que había conocido la noche anterior, el hogar de quien años atrás fue su amiga incondicional. Escribió dos papeles que le dirían a Izumi lo que sentía, ya que sabía que no podría quedarse a charlar.

Entró sigilosamente por una de las ventanas que casualmente estaba abierta para luego avanzar hacia el único cuarto y dejar las notas encima de la mesita de noche. Esa era su intención, pero fue imposible no observarla un poco, sintiendo nostalgia al ver su níveo rostro y su pequeña marca en una de las mejillas. De pronto sintió el deseo de hacer algo de lo que nunca se arrepentiría. Probar nuevamente sus labios, averiguar de primera mano si seguían siendo tan suaves y dulces como la primera y última vez que los sintió sobre los suyos. Con un genjutsu de sueño profundo la paralizó, pues había comenzado a abrir los ojos, despertada por un pequeño ruido que intencionalmente había hecho y es que cuando despiertas y tratas de enfocar, la vista te muestra todo borroso, Itachi aprovechó ese corto período de tiempo para enviarla a un trance meditabundo. Ya con ella completamente dormida de nuevo, se acercó y le dio un beso en la frente, imprimiendo un cariño nunca antes expresado, al alejarse bajó la vista hasta sus labios entreabiertos y la acarició delicadamente con los propios, sintiendo su tibia piel reconfortante, reconociendo ese toque efímero que años atrás presenció y que tanto le agradó, se mantuvo así por unos segundos, deleitándose con el simple contacto, sin atreverse a profundizar, guardando el suceso en sus recuerdos más íntimos. Algo le decía que ese era su lugar, pero obligó aquel pensamiento a esfumarse mientras concluía con la unión de sus labios. Una sonrisa un poco soñadora y anhelante se formó en los labios de la castaña y él no pudo evitar imitarla. Antes de retirarse miró hacia los costados queriendo grabar cada parte del cuarto de ella, de lo que representaba su esencia, para luego salir de ahí y nunca más volver.

Izumi despertó confundida, ¿había sido realmente un sueño?

Se había sentido muy real para serlo.

Aturdida, se incorporó perezosamente en la cama, inmediatamente llevó la mano derecha a su boca, los labios le cosquilleaban, ¿estaba enloqueciendo, acaso?

Intentando olvidar ese sentimiento extraño, se preparó para bajar de la cama e iniciar su día, pero antes de que colocara los pies en el piso de madera, volteó instintivamente hacia su mesita de noche y encontró dos papeles perfectamente doblados con dos cortas frases en cada uno.

 _Perdóname._

 _Se feliz._

* * *

 **Primero que nada no me tiren piedritas por ponerle un novio a Izumi, es solo que entiendanla, ella sabe solo un poco de la verdad y no le perdona a Itachi que matara a su madre. Ademas se supone que esta empezando una vida desde 0, el dolor que le provoca saber que ama a un asesino la ha hecho cambiar y querer darle y delete y cuenta nueva a todo. Incluido su corazon.**

 **Por otro lado por si alguna no lo sabe "Tear" significa lagrima, este animalito tendra un rol muy importante en la historia xD**

 **Bueno respondiendo a sus comentarios**

 **shilany** :Si todos deseamos un final feliz de nuestro sexy Uchiha, solo te diré que a mi me gustan los finales felices, pero la vida de itachi esta llena de tragedias T.T. Gracias por el review.

 **Patricia21** : Yo tambien lei uno que otro One-shot de esta pareja pero nadie ha hecho un fic mas o menos larguito T.T . Izumi odiara a Itachi , es cierto , pero waaa del odio al amor solo hay un paso asi que relax xD . Respecto a de cada cuanto actualizo , eso depende de la inspiracion , muchas palabras de aliento me hacen inspirarme mas rapido xD , usualmente es de cada una semana o ya cuando no tengo mucho tiempo ,porque estoy en la Universidad de cada dos semanas :3.

Gracias por tu review.

 **Guest** : Es cierto Kishitroll es cruel, pero al menos en esta historia veremos a un Itachi que ama y siente no esa mascara fria que se ve en todo el anime. Gracias por tu review

 **Dawn Yoshino** : Itachi se merece amar a alguien y esa sera Izumi, aunque en lo personal quisiera ser yo okno estoy loca jajajaja. Gracias por tu review .

Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo. Ya saben diganme si les gusto a travez de un comentario :D

 **¡Nos vemos en el próximo Capitulo :3 !**


	3. Sucesos

**Hola aquí queridos lectores este es el tercer capitulo de esta historia entre nuestro pelinegro de coleta y la castaña**

 **Gracias por sus comentarios, follows y favoritos**

 **Diclaimer: Los personajes son de kishimoto sensei , la historia es mìa :)**

* * *

Itachi había cumplido los 18 años y aquel era el día en que iba a intimidar a los shinobis de Konoha. Con la muerte del tercer Hokage no podía fiarse de Danzo y de su promesa de no acabar con la vida de Sasuke.

Su juramento sería cumplido, aquel donde les prometió a sus padres que cuidaría siempre de su hermano menor.

Infiltrarse en su antigua aldea le resultaba sumamente fácil, a la par que doloroso. En el lugar había nacido y vivido la mayor parte de su vida, además tenía una gran participación en lo que se había convertido. Al pertenecer a Akatsuki se suponía que su objetivo era Naruto Uzumaki, el chico que llevaba al Kyubi en su interior, pero el fin que quería lograr con dicha visita era que lo reconocieran y se corriera el rumor de que estaba vivo y muy cerca, pues rápidamente la información llegaría al consejo. Con eso, la vida de su hermano estaría a salvo. O eso esperaba.

En cuanto escuchó a Sasuke en el puesto de dangos, huyó con Kisame, no era el momento adecuado para su reencuentro. Sabía que el odio sembrado en su familiar era grande, pero aún así cometería una estupidez si lo enfrentaba en ese momento. Sasuke no estaba apto para una pelea con él y mucho menos para asesinarlo.

La pelea con los jounin de su antiguo hogar fue relativamente fácil para el pelinegro de coleta. Kurenai y Asuma no tenían el nivel necesario para dar contienda contra el genio de los Uchiha. Les mostró el sharingan en su máximo esplendor, pero no podía gastar tanto chakra en ambos o atraerían demasiada atención.

Cuando solo le quedaba la mitad de su energía a causa de tsukuyomi en el que había encerrado a Kakashi, Itachi le propuso a su compañero abandonar el lugar, pues su objetivo era el nueve colas, no ser capturados por los crímenes cometidos. El piel de tiburón lo captó enseguida y así, ambos emprendieron su retirada.

En el fondo, escapaba porque no era su intensión que Sasuke se enterara de su fugaz visita, ni tampoco capturar a Naruto. Por medio de Tear se había enterado que era el mejor y único amigo de su hermano.

—Deberíamos buscar al Bijuu. —Planteó el ninja renegado de la niebla.

—Ten paciencia, Kisame.

Tomaron sus armas cuando no muy lejos de la aldea, vieron pasar al hijo del cuarto Hokage con uno de los legendarios sannin. Aunque en el fondo Itachi no quería ir, su compañero no aceptaría desaprovechar la oportunidad de capturar al Jinchuriki e ir con una buena caza hasta Pain.

El trayecto fue sereno, el azabache no imaginó que Sasuke se enteraría de su aparición en la aldea y menos aún que estaba en busca de Naruto.

Cuando el inevitable encuentro entre hermanos ocurrió, lo primero que Itachi pudo apreciar fue el gran cambio en su hermano. Estaba más alto y hasta cierto punto petulante, aquellos ojos siempre brillosos ahora lucían opacos, vacíos y con una gran fuerza de odio. Dirigida a él. Sasuke empleó el chidori —sin duda era aprendiz del hijo del colmillo blanco— en su frágil intento de aniquilarlo.

Por un instante quiso abrazarlo, pedirle perdón por el daño que le causó, pero contrario a su intención, lo lastimó y sembró más rencor en su corazón al ponerlo nuevamente en el tsukuyomi y hacerlo revivir el peor día de su infancia.

Mientras Sasuke gritaba como animal herido y Kisame se burlaba de lo que hacía con su familiar, él se repetía internamente: _perdóname, s_ _é_ _fuerte,_ _vive en libertad y_ _vengaras al clan Uchiha_ _. So_ _lo espera un poco más_ _._

Al desmayarse producto de las traumatizantes imágenes que mediante su retina le transmitió, quiso abandonar la pelea, pero debía ser precavido, después de todo estaba con otro Akatsuki, quien para su desgracia, se mostraba dispuesto a pelear.

Contra todo pronóstico y a punto de ser tragados por el estómago de un gran sapo cuando el famoso Jiraiya hizo su aparición, huyeron del sitio. Itachi supuso que los siguientes días el dueño de Samehada estaría molesto. Y aunque poco le importaba, lo que menos quería era que lo importunara con preguntas sobre que había sucedido realmente y el motivo por el que se había mostrado tan despreocupado por la situación.

…

 _Semanas después…_

El genio de los Uchiha se notaba distinto últimamente, no portaba buena salud, su apetito había disminuido considerablemente, estaba más delgado, su piel se tornaba más opaca cada día y al concluir los frecuentes enfrentamientos en los que estaba obligado a participar, terminaba fatigado y débil, en un estado que sucesivamente lo acercaba a lo deplorable.

Suspiró profundamente y miró al techo de la guarida donde se estaba quedando.

Entre los conceptos que lo definían no se encontraba la estupidez, sabía que estaba relacionado con el enfrentamiento que se produjo con los anbus raíz.

 _Tres_ _semanas_ _posteriores a la pelea_ _con_ _tra_ _Kakashi y Jirai_ _ya, estaba descansando bajo un frondoso árbol._ _Los efectos colaterales de usar el_ _sharingan_ _por tiempo prolonga do_ _implicaban terminar con_ _una enorme fatiga_ _,_ _no solo física si_ _n_ _o también emocional, además de una pérdida gradual de la vista._

 _Kisame había salido_ _por algo de_ _comida en una aldea cercana_ _mientras_ _él_ _se ocupaba de_ _ver el cielo a través de sus retinas desgastadas. El_ _grácil_ _movimiento de las hojas_ _al_ _caer_ _lo_ _relaja_ _ba_ _._ _Una de ellas, motivado a la fluidez del viento, permaneció sobre su pecho, justo sobre el corazón. En ese momento_ _Tear apareció,_ _algo_ _importante_ _relacionado_ _con_ _Sasuke había_ _acontecido._

 _Itachi observ_ _ó fijamente_ _al cuervo_ _. El ave de su preferencia tenía_ _los ojos más opacos que de costumbre_ _. Cosa que notó al instante pese a la calidad visual que ahora poseía._

— _Ven. —Llamó_ _alzando su_ _brazo_ _._ _El portador de la exótica pluma roja se acomodó cerca de su codo— ¿S_ _ucedió_ _algo importante, no? —El animal_ _pestañeo_ _dos veces y_ _no alejo su vista ni un segundo de_ _Itachi_ _—. Déjame ver que pasó. —D_ _ijo_ _, activando_ _su sharingan._

 _Inmediatamente se adentró en los recuerdos_ _del ave._ _Analizó_ _detenidamente_ _las imágenes que se formaban, aprendiendo sobre_ _la vida de su pequeño hermano_ _,_ _que pese a las distancias amaba con todo su corazón._

 _Vio_ _la_ _pelea con Naruto_ _sobre lo que parecía el techo de un hospital por la cantidad de sábanas blancas a su alrededor, los dos utilizando sus mejores técnicas_ _mientras su compañera de equipo corría_ _para_ _detenerlos_ _, la situación se había salido de control, parecían querer asesinarse. Todo fue interrumpido gracias a_ _la intervención de Kakashi._

 _Los recuerdos viajaron a_ _cuando_ _Sasuke lleg_ _ó_ _a casa_ _. Escena normal hasta la aparición de cuatro_ _sirvientes de Orochimaru_ _, quienes_ _le ofrecían el maldito poder de la serpiente que lo acechaba_ _. Había estado al tanto de su aparición en los exámenes chunin._

 _Apretó sus labios hasta formar una línea recta al vislumbrar_ _la despedida de_ _Sasuke con la_ _joven_ _de cabello rosa,_ _su_ _hermano la noque_ _ó cuando intentaba detener su partida,_ _dejándola después_ _en una banca a merced de la helada noche._ _Antes de darle la espalda por última vez,_ _Sasuke le acarici_ _ó_ _la mejilla_ _, su mirada tuvo un destello de nostalgia por una fracción de segundo, conocía esa expresión, era la misma que había tenido cuando se despidió de Izumi, como si quisiera seguir sus pasos al pie de la letra, el azabache menor_ _le_ _dio_ _un casto beso en los labios_ _a la kunoichi mientras aún inconsciente, ella_ _parecía_ _seguir derramando lágrimas de auténtico dolor. Delatando el sufrimiento que enfrentaría al despertar._

 _Luego de_ _la rápida despedida,_ _su herman_ _o se_ _junt_ _ó_ _con_ _los sirvientes del sonido, sumiendose en la oscuridad más profunda que un humano pudiese conocer._

 _Itachi_ _se mantuvo en silencio al ser consciente de la batalla_ _llevada a cabo e_ _n el valle del fin_ _, finalmente y pese a los incontables intentos de sus compañeros por llevarlo de regreso,_ _su hermano lleg_ _ó_ _a la guarida_ _de turno donde se encontraba aquel despreciable hombre_ _que quien sabe que cosas le haría._

 _Conocía a_ _Orochimaru y_ _estaba al tanto de su obsesión por_ _el poder_ _que residía en los_ _Uchiha_ _,_ _puesto que_ _é_ _l mismo lo había sufrid_ _o al encontrárselo_ _._ _La diferencia_ _moraba en_ _que Itachi poseía mucha más habilidad en el control de_ _la línea sucesoria_ _que su hermano menor_ _y además_ _,_ _tenía_ _un ideal firmemente trazado que aunque desconocieran las personas que se movían a su entorno, nunca se encontró amenazado._

 _Tan ensimismado estaba en sus recientes descubrimientos,_ _que n_ _o percibió_ _la presencia de desconocidos. De_ _pronto_ _,_ _cinco_ _a_ _n_ _bus con capuchas negras_ _y sus acostumbradas máscaras_ _se abalanzaron_ _sobre él,_ _algo que caracterizaba a_ _Itachi era_ _su rapidez a la hor_ _a_ _de actuar, así que segundos después y sin mucho esfuerzo por su parte, los atacantes yacían en el suelo, en esa oportunidad_ _solo_ _había hecho uso del_ _taijutsu_ _. Por otra parte, no era su intención acabar con las vidas de esos ninjas,_ _aquella no_ _la sentía_ _su naturaleza._ _Advirtiendo el periodo de desorientación que le siguió a sus golpes, p_ _uso a los primeros_ _cuatro_ _en un genjutsu_ _, nada muy elaborado ni letal, pues no quería agotar su energía en ellos,_ _pero de lo que no se percató era que uno de los atacantes poseía el byakugan y estaba decidido a no dejársela fácil, con patadas y golpes al puro estilo Hyuga, logró alterar el equilibrio del Uchiha quien se mostraba un poco sorprendido, pese a lo serio que siempre estaba._

 _Después de vencer_ _a su enemigo, se preparó para retirarse. Como último intento por parte del anbu, se acercó por detrás con un clon de sombra y le inyectó una especie de aguja envenenada en la pierna. El dolor no se hizo esperar._ _Su flujo sanguíneo ardió por donde transitó el líquido, cada vez con más insistencia, acompañándole el ardor de alguien que era consumido por las llamas_.

 _Antes de partir con el dolor producido por aquella intrusión, escaneó en los recuerdos de cada uno de los ninjas que mantenía en el genjutsu._

 _Una mirada de horror se dejó entrever en su casi siempre tranquila expresión cuando entendió por medio de las imágenes, que Orochimaru le obsequió a Danzo la inyección que lo estaba torturando, culminando el intercambio con la orden de que lo persiguieran y le entregaran aquel pequeño regalo._

― _Primera fase completada._ _—_ _Se jactó el hombre antes de desfallecer._

 _Itachi escapó de aquel lugar segundos después, pero algo en su interior le indicó que desde ese día todo cambiaría. Probablemente para mal._

¿Qué era exactamente lo que le habían inyectado?

El mayor no quería morir antes del enfrentamiento con Sasuke. Su hermano vengaría el clan primero, pero además, existía otro motivo por el cual no daría su último aliento antes de tiempo. Y se trataba de _ella_. Siempre pensaba en Izumi, su despedida en Sunagakure y el beso que le robó. No supo identificar que lo llevó a hacerlo, solo actuó.

―Es hora de irnos. ―Escuchó a su lado. Aquel día se efectuaría una reunión para planificar a fondo el ataque de los Bijuus. No debían retrasarse o el títere influenciado por Madara sospecharía algo.

Itachi se puso de pie y en silencio, como era costumbre, emprendieron su camino al próximo destino.

…

La castaña pensaba nostálgicamente en aquel sueño que la rondaba hacía tiempo, le resultó tan real y mágico, que se ruborizaba cada vez que le venían aquellas confusas imágenes a la mente. Poco o casi nada recordaba. Aún le resultaba un enigma el rostro de quien la besaba. Lo único que pululaba en sus evocaciones, era el rostro del sujeto en forma de manchas ininteligibles. Nada que pudiese identificar.

Encontrar esos papeles en la mesita de noche no le aclaró el panorama en lo más mínimo. Todo le resultaba tan confuso y descabellado, pero en el fondo de su corazón solo pensaba en una persona capaz de dejarlas. _Él._ Aquel que exterminó a todo su clan, a quien amó por tanto tiempo y se autoimpuso la tarea de volver aquel sentimiento en todo lo contrario. En odio absoluto.

Nada quedaba de la ingenua Izumi de la que se burló en su tiempo, había evolucionado en una persona fuerte y decidida. El trayecto resulto difícil y muchas veces insoportable, pero pasada la tempestad labró un camino distinto, logrando una buena vida con amigos y un novio que la adoraba. Debía estar feliz, pero no lograba serlo pese a sus múltiples intentos. El resentimiento no la dejaba vivir libremente.

Un ruido la alertó mientras miraba el blanco techo de su cuarto. Su día libre lo había invertido en pasear con algunas amigas y el castaño, quien no dudo en acompañarlas sabiendo que se dedicarían a hacer algunas compras en las pequeñas tiendas de la aldea. Miró hacia la ventana para averiguar que la había sacado de sus cavilaciones, más un aleteo y la sombra de un ave se perdió en la espesura de la noche.

Últimamente veía muchos alrededor de su hogar, seguramente había un nido cerca.

Retomó sus pensamientos un par de horas más, para poco después caer en un sueño inquieto. El que se repetía cada noche desde que abandonó Konohagakure, su subconsciente se encargaba de recordarle constantemente la forma en que se enteró de que Itachi había exterminado a su familia, el llanto que le siguió a tal conocimiento, el dolor que sintió y por supuesto el poder extraño con el que despertó días después.

Estuvo sumida en la depresión después que el Hokage le contara la verdad. Había derramado lágrimas de sangre y no logró reponerse del golpe emocional que sufrió cuando nadie le permitió ver a su madre para darle el último adiós. Desde pequeña admiró a su madre y mucho más después del trágico ataque del Kyubi, donde su padre murió y por consecuente, su progenitora tuvo que hacerse cargo de la situación.

Había sido su ejemplo.

El sueño cambió y pronto dio paso a imágenes mucho más agradables, pero que igual le hacían daño. Acarició la cara de uno de los pequeños que había concebido junto a su gran amor, se parecía mucho a su padre con la única diferencia que su cabello tenía la misma tonalidad que el de ella, era sumamente guapo, al igual que los demás retoños que en ese momento corrían por el jardín del hogar que compartían.

Una sonrisa se implantó en su rostro mientras dormía, inconscientemente aquello le daba la felicidad que tanto anhelaba.

…

 _Un par de años después…_

Itachi se quejó de dolor por tercera vez en lo que iba de día. Kisame lo miró curioso, queriendo entender porque trataba de ocultar bajo sus manos la sangre procedente de su boca. Meses anteriores había notado que algo no iba bien con el prodigio Uchiha, sus especulaciones fueron confirmadas cuando lo vio perder el equilibrio en una de sus batallas e incluso recibir un ataque fácil de esquivar, que creó un rasguño a su capa de Akatsuki.

Aunque nunca fue su fuerte, había desarrollado cierta empatía para con Itachi y de cierto modo se preocupaba por su salud. El moreno siempre tenía una reflexiva frase de vida que darle, como la de aquella vez en el lago, cuando se reunieron como compañeros. Más que un ninja, Itachi en ocasiones parecía filósofo, pues a su corta edad hablaba como alguien mayor que había vivido mucho en este mundo, además poseía una tranquilidad que en ocasiones desesperaba al espadachín.

El pelinegro lanzó un suspiro al vacío, levantando su cabeza en dirección a las espesas nubes que vagaban por el cielo mientras ocultaba la sangre infructuosamente. Su enfermedad lentamente lo estaba acabando y aunque a veces quería morir tenía que repetirse constantemente que no podía hacerlo. No todavía.

El padecimiento era incurable, según un médico con el que se topó en uno de los pueblos que había visitado, le había recetado unas drogas para aliviar los síntomas que empeoraban paulatinamente, pero no podía ocultarlo más. Probablemente Madara ya estaba al tanto de su condición.

Un silencio escalofriante se instaló en aquella construcción antigua perteneciente a su clan. Se habían establecido en el lugar por casi medio año, un logro poco común para el equipo de Itachi.

Otra punzada dolorosa en la garganta lo hizo toser de nueva cuenta, la sangre comenzó a fluir de su nariz y boca, definitivamente los síntomas empeoraban con el pasar de lo días. Itachi extrajo de su bolsa un jarabe que tomaba con frecuencia, ingirió el doble de la dosis habitual para recomponerse, aunque fuese momentáneamente. No sería vencido por la muerte.

Mientras cerraba el bolso que siempre traía consigo, observó la capa de Akatsuki que reposaba en una de las esquinas de la silla, distinguiendo un bolsillo interno que tenía la misma y que había sido rasgado por aquel kunai que no esquivó a tiempo. Recordó lo que guardaba ahí. Con manos temblorosas y sin que su compañero se percatara sacó la foto que conservaba como único recuerdo de su hermano e Izumi. En ella aparecía de diez años de edad, con la niña tomándole la mano vendada y un sonriente Sasuke en medio de ambos. Sonrió al rememorar el incidente del palillo de dangos. Recordar aquellos días felices alejaba la tristeza de su corazón.

…

Tear alzaba vuelo entre los bosques distinguiendo la ubicación de su dueño, quien al verlo sonrió. Había mandado a investigar algo en particular, que nada tenía que ver con Sasuke.

El cuervo se le acercó, acariciándose el oscuro plumaje con la mano derecha de su amo, mientras Itachi activaba su sharingan y se perdía en los recuerdos del mismo.

Vislumbró como uno de sus temores se hacía realidad, el novio de Izumi le había propuesto matrimonio y ella visiblemente feliz y con una sonrisa soñadora había aceptado. Nunca había sentido amargura al enterarse de un compromiso. Tembló incontrolablemente, embargado de emociones intensas y devastadoras entre las que dominaba la rabia, el enojo y la frustración de estar ahí, en ese lugar y no a su lado. Cada día que pasaba las ansias de verla se hacían insoportables. En ese momento, más que ningún otro deseaba encontrarla y llevársela lejos. Hacerla entrar en razón, que recapacitara y entendiera que no sería completamente feliz con esa unión. Que solo él podía darle tal cosa, pero pronto volvió a la realidad. Era imposible. No la arrastraría consigo a una vida como la que llevaba. No era justo para ella. Por un momento se sintió tremendamente egoísta por anteponer su voluntad, o al menos pensarlo.

―No podrá ser. ―Susurró ensimismado en las imágenes, olvidándose por un momento que tenía compañía.

―¿Qué no podrá ser? ―La voz inquisitiva del otro renegado lo hizo percatarse de su indiscreción. Lentamente giró la cabeza en dirección a su compañero.

―No es de tu incumbencia. ―Contestó para zanjar el tema.

―Niño, siempre estas pendiente del regreso de ese cuervo ―Señaló al animal que curiosamente giró hacia él e infló su pecho en forma defensiva―, solo es curiosidad generada por el sedentarismo. ―Explicó encogiéndose de hombros― ¿A quién espías?

―No te importa. ―En ese momento su voz fue tan gélida que habría callado al instante a cualquiera, menos a Kisame, quien se divertía cada vez más por la situación.

―¿Es que acaso sigues a una mujer o alguna novia, quizá? ―Ignoró su anterior comentario con una monstruosa sonrisa ladeada.

La habitual seriedad de Itachi no pudo evitar titubear por la sola mención de la especulación conjugándose con el acelerado ritmo que adoptó su corazón.

―No. ―Alegó inexpresivo. Sabía mantener sus emociones a raya.

―Iré por algunas cosas. ―Aburrido por su infructífero interrogatorio caminó en otra dirección.

Solo entonces y en completa soledad, exceptuando al ave, Itachi observó con detenimiento la foto que traía consigo. Ya estaba vieja y en precarias condiciones, pero seguía siendo de sus favoritas. Se detuvo un momento para detallar la piel de porcelana de la castaña y la abierta sonrisa que mostraba y pronto le contagio.

―Izumi... ―Farfulló quedamente.

…

Buscaba hierbas medicinales en Iwagakure, había sido mandada de misión hacía varios días y encontrar los implementos para los brebajes en caso de alguna lesión era su trabajo. Al ser la única ninja-médico de su equipo, tenía que curarlos de ser necesario, esa era la principal razón por la que había recibido entrenamiento especializado en dicha área. Con el paso del tiempo había aprendido lo importante que era su rol en el equipo. En esa misión se habían enfrentado a un hombre espeluznante, con cara de tiburón y una hilera de dientes que lo asemejaban al depredador marino. Solo recordar su apariencia le provocaba escalofríos. En la pelea resultaron con algunos daños, pero vivos, cosa que no habría ocurrido si su contrincante hubiese tenido más interés en ellos, para fortuna del equipo así como los interceptó, el hombre con la extraña espada desapareció y ellos pudieron escapar prácticamente ilesos.

Estaba tan sumergida en su recolección de plantas que no notó el sol ponerse y solo se percató de la hora cuando miró el estrellado cielo. La castaña disfrutaba de la tranquila y fresca noche. Algunas estrellas titilaban en el firmamento y la hacían sentir reconfortada, tranquila, en paz.

Emprendió el camino de regreso por la espesura de aquel denso bosque, pero pronto cambió de dirección, había escuchado que en aquella región existía una cascada en la que crecía una extraña planta que ayudaba rápidamente a la cicatrización de las heridas, justo lo que en esos momentos necesitaba. Fue rápidamente hasta el lugar, no quería preocupar a sus compañeros de equipo por lo que debía volver rápido o de lo contrario saldrían en su busca.

Encontró tras la tupida vegetación la cascada.

En cuanto la vio sintió la necesidad de darse un baño, pero primero barrió el perímetro con la mirada en busca de la planta. La distinguió a un lateral de la corriente de agua, por lo que dejando la cesta en el suelo, ascendió por las grandes rocas sin dificultad gracias a su pulcro control de chakra. Tomó varios ramilletes y descendió de un salto. Guardó todo ordenadamente en la canastilla y volvió a mirar el agua cristalina, la cual reflectaba nítidamente la imponente luna llena de esa noche.

No se resistió, solo serían unos minutos.

Miró en todas direcciones, cerciorándose de estar completamente sola antes de comenzar a desnudarse. El suave susurro del agua correr la alegró sin explicación aparente. Como era consciente de que no estaba de vacaciones se precipitó al agua sin demora, con la sutileza y gracia de una criatura maravillosa.

Maravillosa, pensaba Itachi a un costado de la cascada. Necesitaba un baño, habían pasado varios días extrayendo los poderes de uno de los jinchurikis por lo que no dudó en caminar hasta la cascada que sabía y estaba muy cerca de su ubicación, pues ya la había visitado en otras ocasiones.

Los últimos días habían sido un completo dolor de cabeza y su enfermo cuerpo necesitaba un descanso y una ducha en condiciones para relajarse y alejar el entumecimiento de sus extremidades.

Al llegar a su objetivo advirtió la presencia de otra persona. Una silueta femenina se movía bajo el agua, nadando con autentico gusto. Suspirando decidió dar otra vuelta y esperar a que el lugar estuviese solo. Después de todo, a nadie le agradaba tener fisgones mientras se bañaba. Eso era algo personal.

Antes de girarse en otra dirección, la figura emergió de espaldas. Era una mujer joven, por lo que podía apreciar. El cabello era oscuro y le llegaba a las caderas. No pudo evitar apreciar el cuerpo que aún cubierto por la cabellera húmeda, se apreciaba totalmente proporcionado. Sus brazos eran delgados pero torneados, sus hombros en perfecta sincronía con su estrecha cintura y cadera de longitud perfecta.

Un sonrojo se instaló en el rostro de Itachi quien a sus 20 años no había visto a una mujer desnuda. En ese instante y a pesar de su vergüenza, se sentía incapaz de alejar su mirada o retirarse del sitio. Pronto su sharingan le permitió detallarla mejor.

Recordando que espiar mujeres desnudas no se encontraba en sus cualidades, rotó sus pies para alejarse, pero quedó en el sitio cuando la señorita en cuestión mostró su perfil. Parpadeo repetidamente, repitiéndose que no podía ser ella.

Pero si lo era.

Su marca en la mejilla que mostraba bajo la tenue luz natural le confirmaba que estaba en lo correcto.

¿De todos los escenarios en lo que se podrían haber topado, tenía que ser precisamente ese? ¿Y en tales condiciones?

El sonrojo de antes se intensificó cuando se reconoció como mirón, pues no podía apartar la vista.

Izumi caminó hasta el lugar donde el agua caía y se limpió con elegancia natural. En un momento dado, se giró para lavarse el cabello con más facilidad, exhibiendo sin saber, los turgentes pechos que poseía, a la vista de Itachi.

Un dolor punzante se instaló en su parte baja al verla expuesta de tal manera. Los senos firmes lo tenían prácticamente hipnotizado. Realmente, nunca esperó verla así. Era un joven con la juventud a flor de piel que nunca había tenido actividad sexual, ni siquiera en solitario, por lo que el acontecimiento lo estaba afectando inimaginablemente.

La presión en su pantalón aumentó varios niveles cuando Izumi salió de la precipitación de la cascada, dejándole ver su perfecta silueta que iluminada por la luz de luna la hacía parecer más hermosa de lo que ya era. Se preparaba para zambullirse una vez más. Él estaba sudando y trepidando por contenerse. Le dolía, le dolía en demasía la avanzada erección que en esos momentos portaba y es que nunca había tenido una en tales condiciones. Aunque Hidan le había invitado a un local de citas ―alegando que era lo que necesitaba para dejar de ser tan serio― y todas las veces lo ignoró, ahora sentía una imperiosa necesidad de probar un cuerpo femenino.

Se acercó un poco más, queriendo grabar nítidamente el momento.

La sangre le hervía. Su estado difería mucho de la peculiar calma que siempre portaba, sabía que su rostro, como mínimo, delataría su exaltación. Admitirlo, solo lo abochornaba. Él no era así.

En su interior una disputa se desató. Sabía que estaba mal tener pensamientos indecorosos con la mujer que alguna vez fue su amiga, que no debía sentir la imperiosa necesidad de tenerla entre sus brazos, pero no podía erradicar las ganas de verla más de cerca, tocarla, abrazarla, besarla… Detuvo el hilo de sus pensamientos cuando su parte baja se sacudió.

― _Recuerda que ella te odia. ―_ Se repitió con pesar.

Izumi salió a la superficie y caminó hasta una cesta que no había detallado que estaba cerca y comenzó a ponerse su ropa ninja la cual estaba perfectamente doblada a un lado. Poco después desapareció por el bosque sin mirar atrás.

Solo entonces hizo lo que pudo para aliviarse, buscó la parte con el agua más fría de la cascada.

* * *

Bueno y este es el final ¡Pobre Itachi se quedo con las ganas! xD

Quiero agradecer **HarunoSB** por ayudarme con la edición de capitulo. Gracias mi besha Beta

Y respondiendo a sus comentarios:

 **Dawn Yoshino:** Si es cierto debí ser mas explicita, pero pasate de nuevo por el capitulo, esta editado hay una descripcion ya del beso. Saludos y gracias por tu comentario :3 :)

 **Uchiha Sayuri-chan** : Si itachi sufre , pero no sera por siempre y el drama no durara mucho en este capitulo le puse drama y un poco de lado gracioso y humano a nuestro sexy pelinegro :3 .Saludos :D y gracias por tu comentario :3

 **Patricia21** : El dulce antes de que lo pudieras saborear, pero fue porque ahun tiene que pasar un tiempito para que sucedan los hechos mas importantes, prometo que no sera mucho. La historia de los dos se desarrollara cuando ambos tengan 20 añitos xD .Saludos y gracias por tu comentario :3

 **Guest:** Aqui esta la actualización, espero que te haya gustado.

Por cierto ¿Alguien mas odia a pierrot por quitar la escena del genjutsu? Fue cruel T.T .Yo la había esperado con ansias :/

Ya saben si les gusto el capitulo me lo pueden decir a través de un comentario :)

 **Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo :)**


	4. Cambios

**Hola queridos lectores**

 **Aquí** **les traigo la continuación de la historia. Espero que sea de su agrado**

 **Gracias por sus comentarios, follows y favoritos :)**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto son de Kishimoto sensei. La historia es** **mía**

* * *

Después de muchas horas ensimismados en el sellamiento del Shukaku, habían terminado debilitados. Su energía descendió más del 40% en el proceso, y sumado a eso estuvo el enfrentamiento contra los shinobis de la arena y la hoja.

Las ramas de los árboles se mecían sobre él mientras veía las primeras estrellas aparecer. Itachi estaba recostado sobre el pasto, concentrando su vista en el cielo, como hacía cada vez que quería meditar en calma. Se encontraba muy cerca del lugar que años atrás había llamado hogar. Konoha solo quedaba a dos horas de camino y aunque los recuerdos nostálgicos del pasado cuando aún era feliz pululaban en su cabeza, decidió dejarlos de lado y concentrarse de lleno en su misión. Fuera de eso nada importaba, solo en eso pensaba y para ello vivía.

Sabía que el momento estaba cerca, ya habían transcurrido tres años desde la partida de Sasuke, desde que se convirtió en un desertor. Muchas posibilidades rondaban su mente, pero entre todas, la idea de salvar a su hermano de volverse el próximo recipiente de Orochimaru reinaba. La serpiente no lo tendría, eso lo podía apostar.

Él impediría aquello a toda costa. No era la primera vez que se enfrentaría a aquel despreciable sujeto, después de todo, pero bien sabía que debía andarse con cuidado. Lo haría nuevamente, probablemente desde las sombras. No podía permitirse que los demás descubriesen sus verdaderos objetivos con respecto a la organización.

Los meses transcurrieron con impresionante rapidez y con ello su enfermedad empeoró, estaba consciente del innegable hecho y aunque nunca diera indicio de preocupación alguna por su muy segura muerte, en el fondo sentía algo desagradable, muy similar al temor. Miedo del mañana, de la muerte, de ser empujado a sus fauces. Porque lejos de lo que alguna vez creyó, su corazón se sentía intranquilo, en el fondo el motivo por el que quería preservar la vida no solo era Sasuke, sino también _ella._ La mujer que día a día invadía sus pensamientos, recordándole el inesperado encuentro que surgió semanas anteriores. El recuerdo de verla en ese estado y notar la bella mujer en la que se convirtió, lo tranquila que parecía estar y lo lejana que sabía y estaba de él, era un martirio con el que vivía.

Se sentó un rato en la fresca hierba, mirando a cada lado, esperando pacientemente a Tear y las noticias que traería. Esperaba que su fiel mascota le transmitiera lo que quería saber con prontitud. No le gustaba sumergirse en la ansiedad, pero cuando de las noticias sobre Izumi se trataba, era imposible no hacerlo.

El ave alzaba vuelo a varios metros de su ubicación y sus sonoros aleteos fueron escuchados con anticipación por el genio Uchiha, quien al verlo suspiró aliviado de que ya estuviese de regreso.

El cuervo descendió rápidamente hacia su dueño y se posó en el dorso de la mano alzada que tenía a su espera.

—Estas de regreso. ―Itachi acarició levemente las plumas de su mascota predilecta, mientras esta se removía en busca de más contacto― ¿Listo? ―Preguntó al momento en que activaba su sharingan

Visualizó al instante las imágenes que representaban los recuerdos de Tear.

Un nudo se instaló en su garganta al enterarse que Izumi sería la esposa de aquel shinobi de la arena en poco menos de tres meses. Entendía todo aquello, era tan simple como el curso de la vida, pero eso no volvía el amargo trago más fácil de digerir. La joven debía rehacer su vida y olvidarse del pasado que tanto dolor le causó. Él le había deseado aquello en las notas que le dejó sobre su mesa de noche. No obstante, sentirse desplazado de su vida en su totalidad, aunque fuese lo mejor, le oprimía el pecho de manera dolorosa. Ahora solo formaba parte de su pasado y nada más que eso, parte de uno extremadamente cruel que seguramente ansiaba olvidar.

Al estar en completa soledad, exceptuando al animal, dejó fluir sus emociones sin tapujos y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, su rostro reflejó el desazón que estaba sintiendo. Si alguien hubiese visto la desolación que rodeaba el aura de Itachi en ese momento hubiesen creído confundirse de persona.

Sentía como a cada segundo su penuria se agravaba. El dolor del corazón era más insoportable que el físico y aunque llevaba a duras cuestas el dolor de haber matado a su familia y haberse ganado el odio de su hermano, ahora también tendría que lidiar con el dolor del desamor, pues la castaña siempre fue la única chica a la que llegó a mirar con otros ojos. Siempre sería su primera amiga y su única de la infancia.

―Itachi, si no entras a la cueva empeorarás. ―Observó Kisame, señalando el cielo, el cual se tornaba gris rápidamente, anunciando la lluvia―. Por si te interesa, traje algo especial que quizá nos ayude con el frío de la noche. ―Rió entre dientes al concluir.

―En un segundo. ―Contestó el Uchiha, mirando un punto fijo en la espesura de la vegetación para despejarse. Al darse por satisfecho indicó a Tear las nuevas órdenes a seguir.

Ya no husmearía más en su vida, dejarlo todo como estaba era lo mejor.

Ahora solo se enfrascaría en la seguridad de Sasuke y en averiguar con cuanto tiempo contaba antes que el invocador de serpientes lo poseyera, pues los tres años ya habían pasado.

―Como quieras, muchachito. ―Riendo, Kisame regresó a aquel túnel bajo la montaña. Tomando lugar sobre una piedra en la entrada de la cueva.

El pelinegro lo siguió poco después, sentándose frente a su compañero. Pedazos de leña cortados perfectamente en simetría se reunían de forma circular para la fogata que prepararía la cena de esa noche, unos cuantos peces ensartados.

Con una pequeña bola de fuego, Itachi incendió la leña puesta para la fogata, solo restaba esperar. La lluvia hizo acto de presencia y el suave sonido de las gotas impactando contra las afueras de su guarida fue escuchado por ambos en completo silencio, dándole un aire entre tétrico y melancólico al lugar.

Concluida la cena, el azabache tomó una infusión de yerbas para el malestar, posteriormente se dirigió a extraer de su bolso una de las píldoras que últimamente tomaba con puntualidad. El tónico ya no hacía efecto y la vía química era la única esperanza que le restaba para alargar su vida un poco más.

Al terminar se preparó para descansar, acto interrumpido cuando Kisame lo llamó.

―Niño, acércate. Traje algo que quizá te guste. ―Anunció mirándole a los ojos ónix, los mismos que parecieron un poco extrañados ante la invitación. Itachi no se fiaba de las intenciones del otro. Kisame se comportaba como un lunático cuando se lo proponía. Ya había estado presente en otras oportunidades. No quería recordar cuando en una de sus misiones el espadachín fue a un bar y regresó totalmente ebrio. Prácticamente obligándolo a cargar con él y sus ridículas anécdotas de cómo las mujeres le huían por su apariencia.

Por el contrario, Itachi aún siendo temido por varias personas, había hecho sonrojar a más de una mujer en los pueblos a los que habían arribado en busca de posadas. Era guapo y en algunos casos, irresistible para las adolescentes con hormonas en ebullición que regularmente se encontraba. Inconscientemente provocó celos en su compañero quien se creía un "fenómeno" a su lado, o al menos eso había balbuceado en medio de su letargo inducido por el sake.

Kisame lo observó fijamente, mostrando sus afilados dientes en una espeluznante sonrisa que nada bueno indicaba. Al no recibir respuesta, sacó cuidadosamente de su bolso una botella singular, que Itachi reconoció al instante. Era sake, nuevamente.

Miró disimuladamente curioso aquel envase, nunca había tomado bebidas embriagantes, pero ya vaticinaba los planes del hombre de tez azul, su respuesta fue un rotundo no.

―Mañana partiremos al amanecer, no pierdas el tiempo. ―Alegó con voz dura.

―Esto es lo mejor para las penas amorosas. ―Intentó con la bebida en su mano, moviéndola en pequeños círculos. El sarcasmo en su voz fue intencionalmente grotesco, obteniendo como resultado el efímero fruncimiento de ceño del menor― ¿Acaso toque alguna fibra… Sensible?

―Deja de molestar. ―Alzando la botella e ignorando la negativa, vertió de aquel liquido con olor particular en un pequeño vasito de loza, lo acercó a Itachi para que lo degustara junto a él, cosa que no sucedió.

―Ten. ―Insistió.

―No deseo, gracias. ―Comunicó serenamente, retomando su anterior objetivo, descansar.

―No me digas que no tienes la edad suficiente para beber un poco. ―Se burló.

―Kisame. ―Llamó con voz gélida, que tomara si le apetecía, pero eso no era su caso. ¿O sí? Imágenes de Izumi llegaron a su mente, seguida de la acotación de quien en ese instante le hacía compañía. ¿Lo mejor para las penas amorosas? ¿Estaba él en medio de una pena amorosa?

Sí, le comunicó su subconsciente.

La firmeza con la que antes había declinado la oferta fue descomponiéndose lentamente al recordar todo. Examinando sus emociones, reconoció que la noticia de la pronta unión le había afectado más de lo que alguna vez pensó y es que aunque sabía que algún día sucedería, no se había preparo para ello, no lo suficiente como para evitar el dolor de su pecho.

―Anímate, niño. No te hagas del rogar. ―Instigó su compañero.

Esperando con ello eliminar la insistencia que ya lo estaba molestando, cogió el vasito de loza con cuidado, subiéndolo lentamente hasta sus labios para beber un poco. La primera reacción de su organismo fue rechazar aquella sustancia que le provocó un intenso ardor en su garganta al pasar. Sentía como quemaba su esófago hasta llegar al estómago donde la sensación era menor, donde igual persistía por unos segundos, pero lejos de aquella sensación, resultaba extrañamente reconfortante. Cuando aquella bebida surtió efecto en su sistema, lo cual sucedió muy rápido al ser la primera vez que la probaba, sintió como su cuerpo se relajaba, al igual que su mente, la cual poco a poco se poblaba con pensamientos distintos a los anteriores, cosa que le agradaba.

―Toma. ―Devolvió el pequeño vaso.

―Mira tu rostro, parece que te afectó un solo trago. ―Se mofó Kisame, ensanchando una sonrisa burlesca. El pelinegro guardó silencio, un poco avergonzado por su falta de experiencia con el alcohol―. Debes ingerir el siguiente. ―Aseguró, le daba gracia que el tranquilo joven aceptara, pero eso era lo que esperaba para por primera vez, ver a su sereno compañero poseído por el alcohol. Podía estar actuando como un chiquillo, pero no podía negar que le hacía gracia. Aunque también esperaba, teniendo mucha suerte de su lado, le dijera el porqué de su mirada más decaída los últimos días. O el motivo por el que llegó aquel día en el que terminaron la extracción de otro Bijuu, con una mirada perdida y sus mejillas anunciando que antes había estado profundamente sonrojado y aún con la respiración tan agitada.

―No. ―Dictó Itachi, pero como Kisame no estaba dispuesto a darse por vencido, insistió vehementemente hasta que el de coleta aceptó a regañadientes el vaso extendido, nuevamente hasta el tope.

El segundo trago descendió con menos ardor por la garganta del pelinegro bajo la atenta mirada de Kisame, quien esperaba a que su improvisado plan diera frutos. Se sentía como cuando era un niño y buscaba la forma de menguar su energía, la cual pronto desarrolló en una impresionante cantidad de chakra. Embriagar al más joven era una pequeña travesura que haría para recordar el antaño, o por lo menos hasta que su vida se volvió miserable.

El tercero y cuarto sorbo fueron más livianos para Itachi, quien pronto sintió su cuerpo adormecerse con lentitud y después, nada más.

Aprovechándose de su estado de embriaguez el dueño de la Samehada se le acercó cauteloso.

―¿Estas atravesando un mal de amores, muchacho?

―Déjame dormir. ―Dictaminó Itachi, a pesar de su estado de alcoholismo, no tartamudeaba ni cambiaba el tono de voz, como sabía y a él sí le ocurría.

―¿Hay alguien importante para ti? ―Intentó de nuevo.

―No molestes.

Frustrado, aspiró obtener respuesta de otra forma. O con otra pregunta.

―El día que estuvimos en Iwagakure, ¿te encontraste algo… Importante?

―Cállate.

―A una mujer, ¿no es así? ―Ignoró la tajante respuesta anteriormente escuchada.

―¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

―Curiosidad.

―Entrometido. ―Gruñó.

―¿Entonces? ―Como el poseedor del sharingan hizo ademán de levantarse y escapar de aquel interrogatorio, lo sentó de nuevo con otro trago que no vio venir― ¿Era bonita? ―Volvió al ataque al verlo sumergirse en un estado de semiinconsciencia.

―Sí. ―Contestó por fin, entre sueños.

―¿Cuál es su nombre? ¿Acaso tienes una novia por ahí? ―Preguntó divertido, había planeado detenerse al saber el motivo, pero verlo esbozar aquella sonrisa soñadora lo divirtió en demasía, por lo que prefirió seguir, así tendría algo con que molestarlo en el futuro.

―Izumi… ―Susurró por lo bajo antes de dormirse.

…

Se encontraba rumbo a Konoha, su apariencia había cambiado mucho en esos años en los que se hospedó en Suna y además contaba con una nueva identidad, era por eso que confiaba en que nadie sabría que era una Uchiha y que estaba de regreso a su hogar.

Todo había cambiado y por dicho motivo estaba de regreso. La quinta gustosa había aceptado que su discípula la entrenara, mediante una carta del Kazekage previamente enviada.

Como médico, lo que más quería era aprender y estar al día con los nuevos tratamientos que se crearan. Había observado a aquella chica de extraño cabello rosado curando de forma experta al hermano del líder de la aldea y le había encantado, por lo que no dudo en postularse a un intercambio de ninjas médicos que se había aplicado con anterioridad. Con las buenas relaciones que ahora mantenían ambas aldeas, había sido aceptada y poco después enviada a recibir un entrenamiento médico de dos meses de duración, en los cuales aprovecharía al máximo para despejar todas sus dudas concernientes a medicinas y venenos.

Al llegar a la puerta de la aldea un deje de nostalgia la invadió, se sentía triste y la vez feliz por regresar, la vez en la que escapó había sido en medio de la noche, cuando todo estaba oscuro y en total soledad. En ese lugar que ahora estaba lleno de la luz solar del mediodía, la cual iluminaba el rostro de muchos ancianos y niños transeúntes, reposaban sus recuerdos más preciados, así como también los que ella quería olvidar y desterrar para siempre de su mente, como la noche de la matanza.

Los guardias de la entrada, Kotetzu e Izumo la saludaron y se presentaron respectivamente, levemente sonrojados. Su delicada belleza resultaba muy atrayente para los hombres y ahora se reflejada en las expresiones de los porteros. Razón por la que su novio estaba siempre a su lado y la cuidaba de la mirada de los desmoralizados lascivos, como él solía llamarle a todo aquel que deparara en ella poco más de un segundo. Una sonrisa se extendió por sus labios, pensar en Tenko la alegraba. Su prometido quiso acompañarla pero ella se rehusó, no quería ser el motivo por el que desatendiera sus deberes como shinobi. Además, aún se encontraba un poco convaleciente, pues el escuadrón al que pertenecía resultó emboscado y heridos de gravedad en la misión de rescate del Kazekage, de milagro sobrevivió, gracias a que Sakura lo había curado en un momento crucial.

Deambuló por las calles de la aldea, detallando como habían cambiado muchas cosas, para después emprender el rumbo a la oficina de la Hokage. Traía su solicitud aprobada bajo el brazo en un firme agarre y en su rostro dibujado las ansias que tenia por aprender cuanto antes.

Al llegar a la puerta del despacho y tocando con suavidad, oyó como se le otorgaba el permiso de entrada. Dentro la esperaban una mujer hermosa de unos casi treinta años y una pelinegra que cargaba un cerdito.

―Bienvenida, Sayumi. ―Dijo la Hokage cortésmente.

―Gracias por aceptarme en la aldea, Tsunade-sama. ―Hizo una reverencia impecable frente a la rubia y luego se dirigió a la pelinegra, saludándola de igual forma.

―Tengo entendido que vienes aquí por entrenamiento especializado en medicina, ¿no es así? ―Interrogó la mujer de alto cargo.

―Así es, Hokage-sama. ―Contestó―. Sunagakure necesita especialistas médicos para cualquier emergencia, mucho más desde que Chiyo-baasama falleció.

―Ya veo… ―Musitó pensativa, estudiándola discretamente―. Sakura aún no regresa. Llegará mañana de su misión.

―Entonces esperare a su retorno.

―Shizune te acompañara al lugar donde te hospedarse. ―Informó mientras con un gesto de manos indicaba a la pelinegra que acompañara a la ninja extranjera.

―Muchas gracias, Tsunade sama. No ocasionaré ningún problema durante mi estadía en Konohagakure. ―Izumi hizo otra reverencia y salió detrás de la asistente pelinegra con destino a su lugar provisional.

Su primera impresión al llegar al lugar, fue de clara sorpresa. Se le había asignado un apartamento muy bonito, aunque un tanto descuidado, lo que más la sorprendió fue el abanico Uchiha que tenía el mismo en el centro de la habitación.

Una foto enmarcada estaba tumbada en la mesita de noche que se encontraba cerca de la cama. La estancia estaba muy bien organizada aunque un poco polvorienta, parecía abandonada desde hacía mucho. Era muy bonito pese al desgastado aspecto de algunas cosas.

Shizune le dijo que ese era el único apartamento propiedad del Hokage para ninjas externos que quedaba y que solo bastaba una simple limpiada para que quedara como nuevo. Si eso no la molestaba podía quedarse, Izumi fascinada accedió, el lugar estaba bien para ella, además solo iba a permanecer allí un par de meses.

Horas después cuando limpiaba la foto que había estado reposando bocabajo, un deje de tristeza la invadió al encajar las piezas. Reconoció al propietario de ese espacio al observar el retrato. Aquel era el departamento de Sasuke. De eso no tenía duda, lo podía ver en aquella foto, el niño que algunas veces saludó creció mucho y por un instante le recordó a su hermano mayor, movió la cabeza, no era momento para irse por la tangente, retomó su atención en la foto y distinguió a Sakura.

Definitivamente era la niña que estaba a su lado sonriendo felizmente, a un lado del chiquillo que rápidamente reconoció como el hijo del cuarto Hokage.

Analizando lo recién descubierto se preguntó el motivo por el que el azabache no estuviese ahí si ese era su hogar, o lo había sido. Contaba con dos meses para averiguarlo. Limpiar el resto del lugar no le costó mucho trabajo. Al parecer Sasuke era muy ordenado y metódico en la distribución de sus cosas.

Al concluir se recostó en los suaves edredones de la que sería su cama por los días venideros, observando el blanco techo de la habitación, recordando porqué había regresado a su aldea natal.

 _Izumi no pertenecía al grupo de encargados de los campos de plantas medicinales, pero aquel día solo había ido porque una de sus amigas estaba enferma y necesitaba un reemplazo._

 _Se encontraba inspeccionando las hierbas, su pigmentación y su estado para_ _el_ _uso en los antídotos, cuando una joven de unos quince años solicitó permiso para_ _tomar algunas_ _de las medicinas disponibles._

 _Como ella era la encargada ese día, guió a la pelirosa por los estantes y los jarrones donde se encontraba la medicina. La joven se quedó mirando la gran variedad y pidió lo necesario para_ _iniciar la preparación._

 _―_ _¿Para quién es el antídoto? ―Indagó la castaña._

 _―_ _Para Kankuro. ―Contestó la pelirosa._ _La mayor_ _quedó asombrada, había escuchado que ni si quiera la señora Chiyo_ _, lí_ _der de medicina en Suna_ _,_ _había podido curarlo._

 _―_ _¿Puedo ver como haces el procedimiento? ―La_ _joven kunoichi_ _sonrió._

 _―_ _No hay problema. Por cierto… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?_

 _En ese momento vio su banda, la que la identificaba como ninja de Konoha y sus pensamientos se desviaron._

 _―_ _Sayumi Konahara. ―Respondió al volver en sí. Esa era su nueva identidad, después de todo― ¿Y el tuyo?_

 _―_ _Sakura. ―Contestó pulverizando algunas plantas._

 _Izumi la acompañó hasta la camilla de Kankuro y se quedó asombrada, pese a su poca edad Sakura tenía conocimientos muy avanzados en medicina. Por eso le había preguntado al terminar el tratamiento con éxito, si podría entrenarla, a lo que ella gustosa le había dado una respuesta afirmativa_ _, claro, si era aceptada en el programa primero, pues era lo primordial._

―Mañana será un buen día...

...

Shizune le había dicho que se presentara en la oficina de la Hokage al día siguiente, sin falta.

Al llegar, Sakura se encontraba a un lado de la líder de la aldea. Su cara denotaba tristeza, pero esta fue echada de lado un poco al verla. La saludó con una sonrisa cordial. Tsunade describió lo que harían a partir de ese día, todo lo referente a la técnica de extracción de venenos y realización de antídotos.

Al entrar al lugar al que habían sido enviadas, Izumi miró asombrada la gran cantidad de libros que había. Suna no tenía una biblioteca tan variada como esa o por lo menos no que ella conociera. La instalación era inmensa por lo que la joven de exótico cabello le sugirió empezar a leer de la esquina derecha, en la segunda estantería, para dar inicio a su entrenamiento. La castaña poseía un buen control de chakra, pero no tanto como la discípula de la Quinta, así que le fue un poco dificultoso el recibir aquel arduo entrenamiento que bien valía la pena para salvar las vidas de los shinobis.

―¿Dónde estás quedándote? ―Preguntó la menor cuando Izumi trataba de extraer el veneno previamente inducido en un conejo al que tenía que salvar.

―En la casa de... ―Guardó silencio, sabía de quien era el apartamento pero si lo decía saldría la duda de cómo estaba al tanto que el departamento pertenecía a Sasuke.

―Sakura-san. ―Llamó su atención sin despegar la vista del peludo animal―. Su equipo… Cuénteme de ellos. ―Pidió, desviando el tema.

―Actualmente somos cuatro integrantes ―Hizo una pausa para suspirar―, Antes también estaba él. ―La pelirosa disimulo las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir cada vez que lo recordaba―. A Naruto y Kakashi creo que ya los conoces. ―Continuó. La novicia asintió, ambos estuvieron presentes en la aldea por el rescate de Gaara―. Hace poco se integró un muchacho en reemplazo de… Sasuke. ―Calló la pelirosa, no quería ser obvia delante de una desconocida, pero Sayumi le transmitía confianza, tanto o más inclusive que sus amigas de la aldea, pese a tener poco tiempo conociéndose.

Las enseñanzas de Sakura resultaron muy efectivas y fáciles de memorizar, por lo que pronto ambas entablaron una amistad. Mientras avanzaba el entrenamiento, la Uchiha notó los sentimientos de su joven maestra para con el hermano menor de Itachi, pues ella misma se los confesó una tarde.

Le resultaba curioso, ella en algún momento de su vida también sintió lo mismo por el pelinegro mayor, eso se lo recordó su corazón cuya voz interior cambió el verbo pasado, por el presente.

Los dos meses pasaron rápidamente y como era de esperarse, volvió a Sunagakure. Su matrimonio tendría lugar en una semana por lo que tenía que prepararse. Tenko era un novio tierno y bueno pero sobre todo atento, mediante una carta le hizo saber que estaba recuperado en su totalidad y que ansiaba su regreso, pero más aún el día en que se convertiría en su esposa, para nadie era un secreto que el joven la amaba y que el tiempo sin ella se le hacía insoportable. En su interior, Izumi sabía que nunca iba a encontrar a nadie mejor que él. Era el novio ideal y aspiraba a ser el esposo ideal también.

…

Itachi estaba practicando lanzamientos de kunais para distraerse cuando nuevamente aparecieron los síntomas, puso las manos en su boca para contener la sangre que expulsaba por borbotones, un dolor punzante se le instaló en los pulmones y parte de su laringe. Había olvidado comprar su medicina y al no conseguirla en el lugar donde estaba de paso, la enfermedad estaba empeorando. Con pasos tambaleantes se sostuvo de uno de los árboles que había usado como centro de tiro, respirar le dolía y costaba en partes iguales. La fatiga comenzó a tomar control de su cuerpo, por lo que pronto cayó sentado bajo el árbol.

― _Aún no._ ―Pensó.

Veía como quizá la muerte lo estaba llamando y sintió un poco de miedo.

La dolencia muscular empezó a afectarle, sus piernas temblaron, las sacudidas y punzadas en su columna vertebral iban en aumento, al igual que el martilleo en su cabeza. Ya no podía moverse.

Kisame se encontraba en un pueblo cercano por comida y no volvería en horas, o hasta el día siguiente, después de lo pasado el último par de meses, notó al piel de tiburón menos parlanchín, pero con una sonrisa más burlona de lo normal. Aquello comenzaba a irritarle, en su mente algo le decía que su actitud tenía que ver con aquel día en que con un poco de rabia en su corazón producida por las noticias recibidas y sumándole a eso la persistencia de su compañero de equipo, había caído ante la tentación del sake.

Trató de levantarse y lo logró con innegable dificultad. Una nueva arcada lo hizo vomitar sangre sin control y al terminar todo se volvió negro mientras él sentía como era arrastrado por la inconsciencia a un fatal destino.

…

Izumi iba saltando entre los arboles de la frondosa vegetación del país del fuego. Solo le faltaban unas pocas horas para llegar a Suna y ver a Tenko. Estaba muy contenta, su entrenamiento había sido productivo y aunque no se podía igualar en habilidad a la alumna de la Quinta Hokage, había avanzado mucho. Sería un gran aporte en la aldea de la arena y una ninja-médico excelente y de buena reputación si se lo proponía.

Mientras avanzaba observaba como la flora se tornaba más borrosa, motivado a su velocidad. Al notar su propio paso no pudo evitar recordar a Lee y Gai-sensei, aquellos singulares personajes que había conocido en aquel lapsus de tiempo que se residenció en Konoha.

Concentrada en marchar lo más rápido que podía, tardó unos segundos en distinguir a un peculiar cuervo con una pluma roja que ingresó repentinamente en su campo de visión, volando en círculos sobre su cabeza. Se detuvo contrariada. No entendía nada hasta que notó como ese mismo cuervo descendía y se posaba nerviosamente sobre un cuerpo tirado sobre el césped, el cual estaba rodeado por un charco de lo que parecía ser sangre.

Con sumo cuidado, la castaña bajó de la rama en la que se mantenía. Un sentimiento extraño se apoderó de su pecho, advirtiéndole mudamente sobre lo que se avecinaba, mientras ella se acercaba al cuerpo aparentemente inerte.

El ave sobre su espalda parecía su único amigo, pues fijo en su posición, con un brillo especial en los ojos negros, giraba su cabeza en dirección de quien podría ser su amo y en ella intermitentemente. Pidiéndole ayuda con sus gestos.

Izumi era médico, su deber era ayudarlo y aún si ese no fuese el caso, también acudiría en su asistencia. Al llegar al lado del hombre y asegurarse de que no se tratara de alguna trampa, trató de girarlo y averiguar si tenía alguna herida por la cual brotaba tanta sangre.

Lo primero que sus marrones ojos reconocieron fueron las mismas facciones del rostro, aunque más maduro, del hombre por quien tanto tiempo suspiró en silencio, sus ojeras estaban pronunciadas, su tez pálida y fría, mantenía los ojos cerrados, estaba inconsciente, y los labios que besó años atrás ahora estaban manchados por sangre seca. Un grito se ahogó en su garganta al despertar del trance en el que se había auto-inducido por distinguirlo. La capa tirada a unos metros de distancia revelaba su participación en Akatsuki, era él. No había duda alguna.

De todas las hipotéticas situaciones en las que se podrían reencontrar tenía que ser precisamente esa. Ella como médico y él como una persona que necesitaba ayuda de extrema urgencia. No estaba muerto, pues aún mantenía un pulso casi inexistente.

Tragando el nudo de su garganta, lo llamó en un murmullo. Aquello le produjo dolor y añoranza en la misma escala.

—Itachi...

* * *

 **Bueno, este es el final del capitulo**

 **Por fin se encontraron, aunque en una situacion un poco crítica :/**

 **Gracias a HarunoSB por ayudarme con la edición del capitulo :)**

 **Respondiendo a sus comentarios:**

 **Dawn Yoshino:** Esperar un poco mas para la zuculencia. Sí, es cierto pobre Itachi se quedo con las ganas de su poco decoroso inconsciente xD. Gracias por comentar :3

 **Patricia21** : Me hiciste reir, como digo es solo esperar. Itachi, si es virgen lo de Izumi, solo el tiempo lo dirá... jajjajaja . En este capitulo apareció Sakura jejjeje Gracias por comentar.

 **Guest:** Aqui esta la continuacion xD :v

 **Ya saben si les gusto el capitulo, pueden decirmelo a travez de un comentario ;)**

 **Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo :D**


	5. Siempre te amare

**Hola Queridos lectores. Sé que me ausente un tiempo , pero aquí estoy de nuevo con esta historia. Gracias por sus comentarios , follows y favoritos**

 **Sin mas que disfruten la lectura**

Disclaimer: Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, esta historia mía.

* * *

Lo contemplo indefenso, débil y de camino a una muerte segura mientras su debate mental se mantenía. ¿No sería más fácil terminar con la vida de ese desertor?

Sí, le respondía su voz interior. No, le decía el corazón.

El equipo ninja reposaba en su bolsa, junto con los muchos medicamentos que había traído por precaución y ayuda de Konoha a Suna y por lo visto tendría que hacer la implementación de ellos antes de lo previsto. En cuanto la abrió la tentación de coger el kunai que reposaba en la misma fue demasiado, bastarían unos pocos movimientos para acabar con él dado a su estado y esa, parecía ser la mejor opción, después de todo.

La mano le temblaba y con un poco de esfuerzo guio el filoso artefacto hacia el cuello de su amor de la infancia. Aquel era el fin, eso podía pensar pero, ¿el fin de él o solo se trataba de un cobarde intento para destruir los sentimientos que aún poseía por el desertor? Ella se casaría en una semana y aunque nunca quisiera admitirlo a veces en la soledad de su alcoba y antes de dormir miraba fijamente el techo de su habitación, proyectando su futuro ideal. Lo desconcertante de todo es que en este no estaba Tenko, estaba ese sueño. El empleador del genjutsu, no lo podía olvidar, su vida ideal se basaba en estar al lado del hombre cuya vida tenía ahora en sus manos.

¿Lo dejaba morir, entonces?

¿Lo mataba?

¿Lo ayudaba?

Sus pensamientos, su cordura, su temple, todo estaba en duda. ¿El corazón o el cerebro? Aquello se repetía internamente. Con la mano libre empezó a acariciarle la mejilla que aún estando pálida y fría era tan suave como siempre pensó que sería. Pasó su pulgar por todo su rostro, delineando su rostro, como una forma de despedida mientras el kunai se apretaba contra el cuello de aquel asesino.

Era hermoso, su belleza era irrevocable e ineludible y ahora que lo tenía tan cerca de nuevo se sentía perturbaba por sus pensamientos.

¿Cómo saber que era lo correcto?

 _―_ _Siempre te amare… ―_ Pensó.

Respiro profundamente y alzo el kunai lo más alto posible. Lo apuñalaría, justo en el órgano que a ella le latía dolorosamente en ese instante.

―Perdóname ―Escuchó la voz rasposa del genio del sharingan―, siempre he querido que me perdones, Sasuke.

― _Irónico._ ―Se burló sin verdadera gracia. Le había hecho demasiado daño a aquel muchacho llevándolo a la locura de ser testigo de la muerte de los padres de ambos. ¿Y esperaba ser perdonado?

Aún contrariada, se atrevió a dejarlo expresar sus últimas palabras, antes de proceder con lo que tenía pensado.

―La matanza… Nunca debí aceptar eso. ―Reconoció en su delirio, delante de Izumi. Aquello la alertó―. Ustedes son lo más importante para mí, lo único que tengo. ―Un sentimiento de celos se instaló en el cuerpo de la kunoichi. ¿A quién se refería con el plural? Borró esos pensamientos de su cabeza, a ella eso no le importaba. Así que fija en su posición se limitaba a escuchar todo lo que tenía que decir antes de darle el golpe de gracia.

Izumi se colocó encima de él cuando dejó de pronunciar palabras, lo mataría, ya no había vuelta atrás.

El cuervo, que hasta el momento se había mantenido a un lado, en ese momento la miraba oscuramente, como en defensa de su amo. Ella lo contempló retadoramente. ¿Qué podía hacer para detenerla?

La lucha de miradas entre el ave y su persona no harían que se aminorara la situación, comprendió pasado el rato.

―Adiós. ―Dijo, mientras bajaba lentamente el kunai.

…

Escuchó una voz femenina emitiendo una despedida al volver en sí, lo más que podía dada su situación. Había visto la luz al final del túnel, no se iría al infierno por todos sus pecados, no todavía, a pesar de haber reconocido una paz reconfortante durante esa necesidad de alcanzar la luz, aquella que por un momento lo envolvió, vio por fin después de tanto tiempo a sus padres. Su madre lo esperaba con una sonrisa que terminó por contagiarle, sus progenitores estaban sonrientes y lo miraban con afecto, como si lo hubieran esperado desde hace mucho. Su madre cambió luego la expresión de su rostro por una de sorpresa, se le acercó rápidamente y abrasándolo le murmuró:

―Lo siento, Itachi. Este no es el momento.

―¿Momento de qué? ―Preguntó.

―Tienes muchas cosas por las que vivir todavía. ―Intervino su padre.

―Siento que este lugar es para mí. ―Contradijo. Por primera vez estaba siendo egoísta.

―Tu tiempo llegará, hijo. Pero no todavía, no te apresures. ―Fugaku le sonrió―. Siempre te amaremos. ―De pronto el paisaje fue cambiando hasta que se encontró a sí mismo en un lugar diferente. Alguien estaba encima de él, pero lo más inquietante fue descubrir que quienquiera que fuese, portaba un arma con la que le presionaba el cuello. Su instinto actuó primero y con la rapidez que siempre lo caracterizó, tomó aquella frágil muñeca para detener el kunai que intentaba atravesarlo, para por fin intentar enfocar, llevándose una gran sorpresa al hacerlo.

Una tercera persona hizo acto de presencia detrás de la mujer, sus ojos no enfocaban aún bien la luz, pero reconoció fácilmente la figura del espadachín de la niebla detrás de su atacante.

Izumi quedó muda en el acto, en cuanto estaba a punto de asesinarlo, él mismo la detuvo. Su mente se revolvió y un escalofrió brotó de su interior cuando sintió algo filoso en el cuello. Alguien, a quien no sintió llegar antes, estaba presionando una espada contra esa frágil parte de su cuerpo. El escalofrió fue en aumento cuando al bajar la vista notó la capa de nubes rojas. Era otro akatsuki, probablemente el compañero de Itachi.

―¿Qué se supone que querías hacer muñequita? ―Inquirió el portador de la Samehada. La presión en su cuello aumentó considerablemente y por consecuente, comenzó a sentir los rasguños de esa peligrosa espada. Ella sabía el nombre de aquel tipo, y para su desgracia se trataba de Kisame, el terror de la aldea de la neblina. Además de ello, ya había sido testigo de la fuerza sobrehumana que aquel ser poseía por la pelea que tuvo con sus compañeros de equipo meses anteriores.

Por lo tanto, era consciente de que en ese encuentro no tendría la misma suerte.

―Nada que le importe. ―Respondió, tajante.

―Creo que ese nada, casi me deja sin compañero de equipo, niña. ―Observó sus manos, en las que el kunai permanecía detenido por la frágil y convaleciente fuerza de Itachi.

―Tengo mis asuntos con él. ―Señaló al pelinegro.

―Créeme cuando digo que no me importaría, en otra ocasión, cuando no estuvieses aprovechándote de su situación. ―Aseguró el piel de tiburón.

―Se lo merece. ―Recordó con rencor.

―No sé a qué te refieres, pero estoy seguro que oculta muchas cosas.

Kisame miró el cuerpo enfermo de su compañero y la mucha sangre que estaba esparcida a su alrededor. Sabía de su enfermedad y el peligroso avance de ésta, esa era la razón por la que había ido al pueblo, al notar que la medicina de su compañero se había terminado y aunque para todos pareciera alguien loco y psicópata, podía admitir, aunque para él nada más que le tenía cierto aprecio a Itachi.

Izumi se bajó del cuerpo del pelinegro, quien hasta el momento no emitía palabra alguna y guardó el kunai. Un movimiento en vano y sería su fin, no era necesario que se lo dijeran, el asesino a su espalda podía matarla en cualquier momento. No podía lograr su objetivo, no ese día. Solo rogaba porque no la matase, aunque en su interior algo le decía que bien se merecía la muerte por querer asesinar al prodigio de los Uchiha antes.

―El asesinó a toda su gente. ―Respondió tajante la castaña―. No merece vivir.

―Es cierto. ―Concedió el otro para su sorpresa―. Pero sé que algo lo llevó a hacerlo. ―Ajustó el agarre de su espalda para preguntar en tono de amenaza―: ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Por qué lo quieres muerto?

―Me hizo daño.

El temido ninja observó rápidamente las cosas de ella, hasta que descubrió algo que lo hizo sonreír.

―Eres médico. ―Aseguró, recibiendo un encogimiento de hombros de parte de Izumi, quien no daría una respuesta negativa. Ser médico no tenía nada que ver.

―Sí, bueno, déjame ir. ―Exigió desafiante.

―De eso nada, muñeca. ―Rió el espadachín― Creo que serás de ayuda, Itachi tendrá una enfermera que lo cuide. ―Se burló.

El corazón de Izumi se detuvo. No, aquello sería demasiado para su corazón contrariado.

¿Enfermera de él?

No, jamás podría ayudarlo o… Quizá sí, pero no quería hacerlo, aunque sabía que igual lo haría, su corazón estaba saboteando todo sus planes en lo que al pelinegro se refería.

―Estás loco. ―Soltó Izumi.

―Es eso o tu vida. ―Profirió―. Sabes, mis tiburones querrían mucho comer el hermoso cuerpo de una joven tan linda como tú.

Ella entró en pánico. No le tenía miedo a la muerte, pero la forma tan macabra como lo había dicho ese sujeto la hizo hiperventilar. Su corazón le decía que aceptara la propuesta, que era lo mejor, pero la máscara fría que tenía en ese momento sobre el rostro se mostraba intransigente. Aún así no podía obviar el hecho de que su corazón se sentía intranquilo al verlo en tal estado.

―Lo cuidaré.

Con eso su corazón se alivió. Lo salvaría, sin importar circunstancia, tiempo o lugar.

Se maldijo al ser consciente de ello.

―Muy bien, muñequita. Nos entenderemos bien. ―Quitó la espada del cuello de la castaña y realizó un gesto de cabeza―. Empieza. ―Ordenó.

Ella al instante empezó a aplicar el chakra curativo para detener el sangrado, el resultado pronto fue notorio, las mejillas del pelinegro empezaron a tornarse de un color mucho más saludable que el anterior. Ya con esa mejoría, Kisame lo arrastró hacia su guarida y lo trasladó a una de las habitaciones que tenía, encerrándolos con un sello de chakra colocado en la puerta del cual solo Itachi y él conocían los de desactivación, no sin antes recalcar lo que le sucedería a aquella mujer si intentaba cualquier otra cosa que no fuese curarlo, así que aquella muchacha no escaparía hasta que su compañero estuviese recuperado.

Itachi parpadeo gracias a la luz que entraba por sus retinas. Enfocando luego a la mujer que antes lo intentó apuñalar.

La garganta se le cerró al momento que dejó de ver entre manchas y su visión se torno más nítida. Aquello debía ser una broma de mal gusto.

Ella, consciente de su escrutinio giró su rostro, no le apetecía verlo, entonces detalló la marca de su mejilla y el corazón del azabache latió con premura, no había duda alguna.

Era Izumi.

El martilleo al que estaba siendo sometido su pecho se ralentizó para dar paso a pulsaciones dolorosas, al encajar cada pieza y entender todo. La siniestra persona que lo quería muerto, era ella. No había duda.

Sin poder moverse todavía escuchó la charla que tenia cabida entre su compañero de equipo y ella. Poco después, sin el chakra necesario para ser dueño de sus extremidades, se sintió demasiado débil incluso para hablar, por lo que poco a poco cerró los ojos, aunque luchaba para no hacerlo, al final no lo logró y se dejó llevar por la inconsciencia de nueva cuenta.

…

Izumi se sentía frustrada, hastiada y… Confundida. Llevaba dos días en aquella lúgubre guarida, lo peor de todo, a su parecer, era que ni siquiera se había percatado del paso del tiempo, pues entre cuidarlo y vigilarlo en espera de mejorías, los días habían pasado, sin más. Tan sumida en la salud del azabache había estado que conservaba la misma ropa, por lo tanto no era portadora de un estado de aseo en condiciones. Aunque en realidad poco le importaba ante la situación. Terminaba de suministrarle plasma y unos medicamentos más para empezar a cicatrizar los capilares dañados de donde procedía la sangre y ahora se encontraba sentada encima de aquella cama, a su lado, a la espera de respuestas. Abrió sus ojos momentáneamente para luego cerrarlos. Su pulso se había normalizado y estaba descansando tranquilamente. No quería ni verlo, se negaba a hacerlo más de lo estrictamente necesario ya que significaba debilidad, cada vez que lo miraba su corazón ganaba la batalla contra su racionalidad, y en respuesta su órgano vital latía con fuerza, por él. Porque lo quería, y muchísimo.

Acercó su mano derecha para tomarle la temperatura y descubrió que afortunadamente ya había disminuido, pues presentaba fiebre desde la mañana. Alejo su extremidad y se concentró en encajar piezas, ¿qué tenía Itachi? Porque cierto era que no se trataba de una enfermedad común, sino ella habría reconocido los síntomas tan solo verlos. Además las drogas que había traído Kisame para que le subministrara al pelinegro solo eran contra los síntomas más no contra la enfermedad.

¿Ni él sabía lo que tenía?

Gracias a ello, solo estaban alargando su tiempo de vida, como médico lo sabía pero como humana, le afectaba.

Dejó de pensar en tonterías y se repitió mentalmente que ella solo estaba ahí para estabilizarlo, nada más, cuando se recuperará ella se iría y continuaría su vida como si nada hubiese pasado.

Borraría el reencuentro de su mente.

Miró el techo de la morada y pensó en algo muy importante, se suponía que debía ya estar por llegar a Suna. Tenko se preocuparía demasiado al no verla en la fecha pactada para su regreso, suspiró, moría de ganas por verle. Rogaba que no le dieran esos ataques de histeria que casualmente presentaba, él era muy celoso y aunque a Izumi no le gustaba, sabía recompensarla con su buen trato frente a los demás, los pequeños detalles que le hacía y lo mucho que la hacía sentirse amada, necesitada, añorada… Desvió esos pensamientos de su mente cuando sintió una mano en su brazo.

Con cierto recelo, giró lentamente, para encontrarse con Itachi, mirándola fijamente.

―Eres tú. ―Habló con voz ronca.

―Soy yo. ―Se tomó un tiempo para menguar la aceleración a la que se vio sometida por tan solo escucharlo.

―Izumi, lo siento. Yo… ―Intentó hablarle, siendo interrumpido por ella.

―He cambiado, ya no soy la misma persona. Lo que hiciste borró todo. ―Señaló su corazón.

―Entiendo. ―Itachi la miró resignado y pesaroso―. ¿Por qué estás aquí?

No haría referencia a la parte en que ella intentó acabar con su vida. Itachi sabía que se lo merecía.

―Tu compañero, me hizo una oferta irresistible. ―Ironizó―. "Mi vida o cuidarte" ―Rió un poco, haciéndose la desinteresada, tenía que mostrarse como si nada estuviera pasando. Él era parte del pasado, uno que quería olvidar― ¿Y a qué no adivinas qué elegí? ―Preguntó con sarcasmo, una cualidad que Itachi no sabía que portaba, pero bien, como ella ya había recalcado, no se trataba de la niña que un día llegó a querer.

―Entiendo. ―La voz de masculina se apagó. No hablaría más. No haría caso lo que su corazón se negaba a aceptar: Que ya no le profesaba los sentimientos de antes.

No haría nada por volver a conquistarla.

―Soy médico, Itachi. ―Eso ya lo sabía, su espionaje con Tear lo había llevado a enterarse. Se dedicó a asentir silenciosamente.

―Sé que tu enfermedad no es algo común. ―Él abrió los ojos por in instante, antes de recobrar su expresión serena, ¿cómo sabia tanto? ¿Kisame se lo habría dicho?―. Los frascos ―Apuntó a la medicina que reposaba en una mesita al fondo de la habitación―, Solo alivian los síntomas, nada más. El pelinegro se quedó mudo. El silencio incómodo reino una vez más―. ¿Qué es lo que tienes? ―Preguntó, sin poder reprimirse.

―No lo sé. ―Respondió. En cierta medida no lo sabía, pero si sabía que la muerte tarde o temprano lo reclamaría.

―¿Cómo la contrajiste? ―Indagó nuevamente. Itachi hizo memoria y recordó los anbus mandados por Danzo a Orochimaru, bien sabía el origen de su enfermedad, pero no se lo diría a la castaña.

―Tampoco lo sé. ―Mintió, encogiéndose de hombros.

―El tiempo no ha cambiado lo cortante que puedes llegar a ser. ―Atacó Izumi fastidiada. En su época de genin era ella quien trataba de sacar a colación algún tema de conversación por todo y verlo en la misma situación hizo que surgiera una infantil irritación.

Irritada, se acercó a uno de los frascos y extrajo una pastilla, luego se la extendió al Uchiha, quien la tomo en sus manos.

―Tómatela. ―Ordenó. Itachi la miró ligeramente sorprendido por el tono autoritario de su voz, quiso incorporarse, pero las piernas le fallaron. Su chakra estaba casi en cero, a lo mucho un 3%. Pasarían días antes de que pudiera moverse con total libertad. Intentó con sus brazos y hasta alzarlos se le hacía difícil.

―Necesito una ducha. ―Musitó despacio la castaña.

―Ahí puedes tomar una. ―Respondió, señalando un cuarto que estaba al fondo de la habitación.

Ella lo observó, en un principio había pensado que aquel cuarto era uno de almacén de armas o experimentos, por lo que no había ingresado en aquellos días. Un pensamiento surcó su mente y se sonrojó un poco al saber que estaría bañándose muy cerca de Itachi, a quien no quería darle un espectáculo.

―¿Hay toallas? ―Curioseó.

―Sí, están ahí. ―Señaló un armario cerca de la puerta de la habitación.

Izumi fue y tomó un par para llevárselas consigo y sin darle respuesta se metió en la ducha para refrescarse el cuerpo. Estaba hecha un manojo de nervios. Su ropa estaba manchada de sangre seca, agradeció tener unas más en su maletín, sin embargo, seguía incomoda, siendo consciente que el pelinegro se encontraba a unos cuantos metros de distancia.

Itachi, por su parte, miraba fijamente el cuarto de baño, sintiéndose inquieto. De todas las situaciones precisamente tenía que serla inverosímil escena de ella ahora ayudándolo. Trato de moverse un poco, pero las punzadas al tratar de hacerlo iban en aumento. Tenía la laringe lacerada y podía sentir los pequeños cortes que esta portaba.

Volvió a recostarse y permitió a su mente divagar.

¿Cómo tenía que comportarse? ¿Debía pedirle perdón? ¿Portarse indiferente y hacer que ella lo odiase más?

Sacudió la cabeza. No era ni el momento ni la situación adecuada.

Su cabeza empezó a rondar otro pensamiento, uno más desagradable a la vez que posible.

¿Se habría casado ya? Su antes calmado cuerpo empezó a temblar de rabia al pensar en ella en brazos de otro hombre, entregándosele en cuerpo y alma. Aquello, a su pesar, lo hizo enojar. Ella era suya, de nadie más, pero tan pronto como llego tal conjunción, se fue, había perdido ese derecho hacía mucho y sabía que su mente poco racional estaba haciendo de las suyas. Ella tenía una vida hecha, él no tenía derecho a destruirla, pero… ¿Y si todavía sentía algo por él? Aunque era improbable, tenía que descubrirlo.

Así andaba perdido en sus pensamientos cuando la castaña salió del baño, tenía el pelo mojado y se había puesto un diminuto short que si bien le agilizaba la movilidad, no cubría mucho, con una blusa que se le ajustaba a sus curvas perfectas, aquellas que él detalló con antelación en la cascada. Itachi tragó grueso, el deseo otra vez estaba haciendo efecto en él.

Izumi lo miró y por un segundo creyó ver un leve sonrojo, pero lo dejó pasar. Al observarlo detenidamente se dio cuenta de algo, no lo había bañado desde el día anterior y aunque ya se había ocupado de sí misma tenía que quitar la sangre seca de su cuerpo o esta empezaría a generar un olor poco agradable. Pero, él no podía moverse.

Maldijo un poco al recordarlo, tendría que ser ella quien lo cambiara. Un sonrojo se apodero ahora de sus mejillas.

―¿Dónde está tu ropa? ―Indagó buscando en los cajones del armario.

―Tercer cajón de la izquierda. ―Encontrando el lugar señalado sacó una camiseta y unos pantalones, observando también la ropa interior, pero ni loca los tomaría. Cogió ambas prendas y empapo una de las toallas con agua, ya que había una charola con un recipiente de agua cerca, lo que le serviría de ayuda para limpiarlo. Humedeció un poco más y al estar satisfecha empezó a limpiar su rostro. Itachi gruñó un poco ante esto. No le gustaba que lo tocaran―. ¿Qué haces?

―Estás sucio, necesito limpiarte. ―Contestó de mala gana.

Sí, pensándolo mejor, sabía que no podría hacerlo por su cuenta. Suspiró y asintió en silencio, dejándose hacer, empezando a disfrutar la forma en que restregaba la toalla contra su cuerpo para limpiarlo. Se sentía bien, demasiado bien. Volteó en su dirección y la miró directamente a los ojos, detallando su mirada fija, concentrada, la forma en que fruncía las cejas y movía sus labios, absorta en lo que hacía.

Izumi limpió sus mejillas, las que sintió tersas y suaves. Presto atención a sus labios, que delgados como siempre se veían maravillosos. Deslizo su pulgar, enfundado en la toalla, por la comisura de la boca del pelinegro en un afán de borrar la sangre seca que había. Motivado por su acción la miró directamente a los ojos, en una mirada que mezclaba suplica y anhelo.

Ella detuvo sus movimientos cuando se sintió nerviosa por sus intensos ojos negros. Verlo la orillaba a la locura. Debía de salir de ese lugar cuanto antes.

―¿Puedes sacarme de aquí? ―Preguntó al alejarse, terminando así con la conexión.

―¿No puedes salir sola? ―Soltó con ligera brusquedad.

―Tu compañero puso un sello que solo ustedes al parecer conocen. ―Respondió sin mirarlo―. Yo, ya debo irme… Me caso dentro de dos días. ―Confesó.

―Entiendo. ―Contestó, sin dejar notar la tristeza que lo embargó. Una navaja estaba atravesando su alma, pero muy en el fondo entendía todo. Ella tenía su propio camino, uno que hacía mucho se había desviado del suyo.

―Tengo que salir de aquí. ―Dijo en un murmullo. Aquello hizo que el corazón de Itachi se desgarrara un poco más.

―No tengo fuerzas. ―Resolvió en tono cansado, mirándola, dibujando los delicados rasgos en sus retinas. Se veía más hermosa de lo que imaginó―. Al recuperar mi chakra, te ayudare. ―Soltó un poco molesto.

―Te daré el mío si lo necesitas, pero sácame de aquí. ―Se sentía patética, pero si tenía que hacerlo lo haría, rogaría. Su cordura estaba yéndose al tacho de basura. No aguantaría un minuto más antes de que lo que escondía dentro de sí misma estallara y acabara haciendo una locura de la que seguramente se arrepentiría en un futuro.

―Está bien. ―El pelinegro agachó la cabeza y aceptó la oferta. En su mente se repetía que esa era la misión que abarcaría por toda su vida, debía de actuar su papel de desertor, de la bestia sin sentimientos.

―Dame tus manos. ―Pidió Izumi, mientras le cogía de las muñecas y empezaba a transmitir su propio chakra a través de las redes sanguíneas de los brazos de Itachi.

Él sintió la suavidad de las manos de la castaña sobre las suyas y se perdió en la intensidad de lo que estaba sintiendo. Tenerla tan cerca era intimidante y relajante en igual escala. El calor que transmitía la suave y tibia piel lo tenían en un mundo sin que nada más que le importara. Poco a poco empezó a frotar su mano contra la de ella que reacciono sorprendida, pero sin apartarse. La miró directamente a los ojos y obtuvo la respuesta automáticamente de la mirada de ella frente a la suya.

―Ya casi está. ―Anunció un poco sonrojada por la cercanía.

―Gracias. ―Respondió Itachi un poco desanimado. Tenía que dejarla ir, ella no tenía nada que ver con todo el daño que hizo. Era una simple víctima, nada más. Él era el asesino cruel y despiadado que exterminó a todo su clan y nunca se la había merecido.

―Déjame ir, por favor. ―Insistió nuevamente.

―Espera. ―Contestó nuevamente. El integrante de akatsuki hizo los sellos correspondientes. Caminó un poco con dificultad, su chakra no llegaba al 30 %. La capacidad de energía de Izumi era mucho más corta que la suya.

Al abrir la puerta encontraron a Kisame parado en frente de la misma. Sonrió burlón al verla desviar su rostro. Itachi estaba sin ropa en la parte superior y simplemente le daba gracia aquella situación. Observó por un pequeño espacio entre los dos y encima de la cama se encontraba la ropa perfectamente doblada.

Izumi no se la había puesto. Con el chacra tan recuperado como lo tenía no había motivo por el que lo hiciese.

Itachi no pronunció palabra alguna sobre aquella "situación".

―¿Ya se va la muñeca? ―Preguntó con una sonrisa siniestra en el rostro.

El azabache asintió.

―Llévala hasta la salida.

―Está bien. ―Contestó el piel de tiburón, mirándola de arriba hacia abajo.

―Adiós para siempre, Itachi. ―Pronunció la castaña mientras lo miraba con indiferencia. Debía ser fuerte y no mostrarle ningún sentimiento. Aunque internamente se estuviese rompiendo en pedazos.

―Izumi… ―Dijo en un murmullo. Su corazón sintió un puñal clavado cuando lo dijo. La castaña se dirigía a casarse y en otras circunstancias, no lo permitiría, pero a su pesar, en aquella oportunidad debía dejarla ir.

Kisame escuchó aquel nombre y sonrió un poco; así que era ella… La bonita chica que había querido asesinar a su compañero era el gran amor de Itachi. Lo miró curioso y por un momento creyó ver añoranza en los ojos del pelinegro mayor, empañados por la nostalgia.

―Por aquí. ―Se dirigió el de tez azul a Izumi y la jaló del brazo, en dirección a la salida.

Al llegar al final del túnel y ver el cielo despejado formuló una nueva pregunta.

―¿Te ubicas? ―Hacía referencia al lugar donde se encontraban.

―Creo que sí. ―Contestó.

―Adiós, bonita. ―Respondió el espadachín―. Lo siento por la amenaza. ―Se disculpó sin parecer arrepentido.

―Está bien. ―Izumi aceptó sus disculpas. Solo quedaba partir, faltando tres días para su boda. Lo mejor era aparecer. Enviaría un ave mensajera que les avisara a todos que había tenido un percance, pero que llegaría para aliviar tensiones y posibles preocupaciones.

Comenzó a andar y a saltar de rama en rama, si utilizaba su máxima velocidad pronto estaría en Suna junto a su prometido, tratando de olvidar un pasado que le hacía daño. Pero sus sentimientos distaban de lo que debía querer, incitándola a que se quedara cuidando de Itachi y averiguara la enfermedad que tenía y en cualquier momento podía llevarlo a la muerte. Su razón le decía que aquel asesino le haría mucho daño y se merecía todo lo que le estaba pasando, aunque muy en el fondo creía que aquello no era verdad. Por lo menos no del todo. Ni siquiera se había atrevido a reclamarle todo lo que había causado, ni la muerte de su madre y abuelos. Se sentía ridícula. Todo lo que pensó decirle algún día se había ido en aquellas horas que había permanecido cuidándolo.

...

En las sombras observando todo lo que había pasado desde días anteriores, Óbito sonreía maléficamente.

¿No era aquella la castaña enamorada de Itachi?

¿Había una Uchiha viva a parte de Sasuke?

Y lo más importante rondo su cabeza, ¿qué haría con ella?

Sonrió cuando una perturbada respuesta surco su mente.

* * *

 **Chan chan chan .Este es el final del capitulo .Espero que les haya gustado**

 **Gracias a HarunoSB por ayudarme con la edición del capítulo :D**

 **Gracias también a Dawn Yoshino,ichimaruuu,Mary,Patricia21 y KathyKruspe por comentar el capitulo anterior**

 **¿Comentarios? :D**

 **Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo :3**


	6. Una verdad dolorosa

.

* * *

 **¡Hola queridos lectores! :)**

Bueno por aquí vengo a dejarles la continuación de esta historia. Espero que les guste. Gracias por sus follows y favoritos :3

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto , esta historia mía.

 **¡A leer ! ;)**

* * *

Kisame se dirigió a la habitación de Itachi en cuanto vio a la castaña desaparecer por el bosque, pese a que el Uchiha siempre se mostrara esquivo, la curiosidad que en ese entonces tenía como pieza fija en su mente, entró en acción. Deseaba corroborar lo que pensaba de aquellos dos. Itachi terminaba de colocarse una camisa cuello alto con el símbolo Uchiha en la espalda, cuando el espadachín ingresó a su estancia. Pese a que sabía que el pelinegro era un hueso duro de roer, en cuanto a hablar se refería, lo intentaría de todos modos.

―La muñequita ya se fue. ―Anunció al Uchiha quien indiferente como siempre, no pronunció palabra alguna. Se había sentado en la orilla de su cama y su mirada vacía se enfocaba en la nada, parecía perdido en sus pensamientos, pese a que realmente estaba prestando atención a cada uno de los movimientos del dueño de la tez azul.

Kisame sabía que en aquella ocasión, ni el sake, ni nada por el estilo, ayudaría a que su compañero hablase. Así que sin saber el porqué, optó por contarle una parte de su pasado que nadie sabía, con la esperanza de que el pelinegro de coleta también se abriera en contarle lo que le estaba sucediendo o que había pasado con aquella joven

¿Curioso? Sí, siempre lo había sido, a su manera, y si a eso se le sumaba la falta de actividad, el resultado era ese.

―Hace mucho tiempo ame a una mujer. ―Confesó. Itachi fijo en su posición, sentado en la cama, no hizo ademan de preguntarle nada. Permanecer callado siempre era buena opción para él y más en ese momento, en el que tenía la mente perdida en el matrimonio de Izumi.

Ella se casaría… Y sería de otro. Lo peor era que no podía hacer nada contra aquello. Así lo había decidido la castaña y él tenía que respetarlo. Aunque hacerlo lo consumiera por dentro.

Kisame observó su indiferencia, pese a eso, decidió continuar hablando de su tragedia personal. La curiosidad le podía, pero esa no era la única razón, contárselo a alguien era un desahogo para sí mismo.

―La conocía desde que éramos niños. ―Luchó por reprimir una sonrisa nostálgica―. Pese a las burlas de nuestros compañeros, por mi aspecto ―Hizo alusión a su fisionomía de depredador marino, con un dedo―, ella me defendía de todos. Era mi mejor amiga, siempre lo fue. ―Su mente divago entre aquellos recuerdos lejanos. Él también había vivido una vida llena de tragedias y pérdidas, en eso los Akatsuki eran similares, bueno, casi todos. Le dirigió una mirada furtiva al pelinegro, más solo comprobó lo que ya imaginaba, que Itachi seguía metido en sus contradicciones, pero le estaba empezando a tomar interés a lo que él decía.

―Se volvió mi novia cuando cumplimos 15 años. Unos meses después me convertí en jounin. ―Recordó aquella misión, aquella en la que las cosas terminaron mal. El prodigio del clan Uchiha volteó su rostro y empezó a mirarlo con reserva, coincidentemente su historia con la castaña era similar. Al ver aquella muestra de interés el tez azul continuó hablando―. El Misukage en ese entonces pidió que mi equipo fuera a una misión. Pese a ser sólo yo el único jounin a cargo y que la misión era de rango "S", intervino para que el hermano de ella, un genin en ese entonces, fuera con nosotros. ―Itachi comenzó a prestarle mayor atención. Kisame rápidamente se dio cuenta. Se estaba saliendo con la suya, poco a poco lo estaba consiguiendo―. El asesino que teníamos que capturar lo secuestró, cuando se presentó la mínima oportunidad, quien como ya sabrás, estaba a mi cargo en ese entonces. Todo ocurrió mientras acampábamos. ―Su mano derecha se cerró con rudeza―. Quería hacer un trueque para que lo dejásemos de perseguir. ―Itachi lo miró fijamente, sintiéndose interesado por conocer el final de la historia, aunque ya la podía predecir. Era increíble saber un poco del pasado de su compañero de equipo.

―¿Qué pasó después? ―Por fin habló el pelinegro de coleta.

El narrador sintió la victoria abrirse paso en su dirección.

―Aquella era una trampa. ―Explicó―. El hijo del señor feudal de esas tierras estaba enamorado de Kira, mi novia en aquel entonces. Cuando fui a hacer aquel trato, él lo asesinó delante de mí, no pude hacer nada. ―La mano, que aún mantenía cerrada con firmeza, pronto fue perdiendo la fuerza, al igual que su actitud desinteresada y apartada. Aún, a pesar de los años transcurridos, lo ocurrido le afectaba―. Cuando llegué a la aldea Kira ya sabía lo que había pasado, el hijo del señor feudal, quien la había estado pretendiendo desde hacía un año se lo había contado y además, le había propuesto matrimonio. Ella cegada por el desprecio que sentía por mí y el dolor de haber perdido a su hermano, aceptó. ―Una mueca de tristeza se reveló en el rostro del espadachín. Itachi encontraba tan contradictorio aquello, boda era una palabra tabú para él, pues pronto el único amor de su vida se casaría.

―Continua. ―Instó el pelinegro de coleta. Aquella historia era condenadamente trágica al igual que la suya propia―. ¿Lo asesinaste? ―Con Kisame, todo era una posibilidad. Hasta lo más descabellado.

―Ella se casó e hizo su vida, yo por el contrario me ahogue en la depresión. ―Explicó, sonriendo tórridamente, asesinarlo, lo había pensado muchas veces―. Me volví más implacable que antes y perdí toda moral al llevar a cabo las misiones. No me importaba la vida de nadie. Incluso me parecía divertido matar. ―Sonrió más, ahora de lado―. Pasados unos meses ella volvió a mí, estaba diferente. Llevaba en su vientre el hijo de otro, pero pese a tenerlo todo no se veía feliz. ―Rememoró aquel día en su mente, con la nitidez tal que parecía haber sucedido ayer―. Fue un día cuando me enteré que estaba grave. Al parecer el tipo con el que estaba la maltrataba y eso hacía que la vida de ella corriera peligro. No pude más y un día decidí ver por mí mismo lo que estaba pasando, así que entré a su casa sin que nadie lo notara. Al llegar a su habitación la encontré malherida, moribunda y con una gran mancha de sangre proveniente de su interior. Estaba a punto de morir ―Una lágrima silenciosa surcó la mejilla del espadachín―, Al verla en el suelo tirada, no pude aguantar más. Con su último aliento me confesó que el causante de aquello era su esposo. El maldito la había golpeado tan fuerte al saber que se encontró conmigo, que le había hecho perder al niño que llevaba y ella iba por el mismo camino. La ira acumulada con el tiempo brotó de mí y terminé asesinando a todos los que se encontraban en esa mansión. ―Levantó una ceja en dirección al pelinegro, sabiéndose atrapado―. No sabes como disfruté matándolo. Poco a poco, causándole el mayor dolor que alguien pudiese soportar. Se lo merecía. ―Una sonrisa tétrica se dibujó en el rostro del espadachín―. Me consideraron un traidor en la aldea por asesinar a un alto mando, un superior para muchos, y pronto escapé de allí convirtiéndome en un ninja renegado. Como ya imaginarás, Akatsuki me ofreció ingresar a la organización y veme ahora, estoy aquí.

Itachi se quedó mudo, en su lugar, nunca en la vida, imaginó que Kisame guardara semejante verdad. Por un lado sentía cierta reciprocidad por los acontecimientos tan trágicos de su vida, pero muy en el fondo profesaba un poco de pena por sí mismo. ¿Quién no le vaticinaba que el sujeto que estaba comprometido con Izumi no sería un salvaje?

Nadie.

Agitó la cabeza, él no tenía nada que ver en ese asunto pese a que le causara cierto escozor en la garganta. Izumi era fuerte, una kunoichi en toda regla, no se dejaría golpear por nadie. A menos que la tomará desprevenida… ¿En qué estaba pensando? La paranoia lo estaba perturbando.

―¿Te encuentras bien? ―Examinó Kisame al ver el estado de la otra parte.

―Sí. ―Respondió aplanado.

No podía hacer nada, se repetía internamente.

―¿Entendiste lo que te quise decir con lo que acabo de contarte? ―Itachi asintió, más no manifestó palabra alguna―. Sé que amas a esa chica. ―Hizo referencia a la castaña―. No la pierdas, ni dejes que pase momentos dolorosos, solo tú sabes cuan capaz eres de hacerla feliz. ―Aconsejo, como lo haría con un amigo, o hasta su hermano menor.

―Es diferente. ―Se limitó a responder el pelinegro.

―¿Por qué?

―Yo terminé con la vida de su familia, le hice daño.

―Niño, no soy ningún idiota. ―Puntualizó―. Sé que tuviste tus razones. Nadie actúa sin pensar, menos tú. ―Opinó con su tono habitual―. Creo que ocultas muchas cosas.

―Quizá sea verdad ―Admitió―, pero ella no merece estar con un criminal. Conmigo.

―Te complicas mucho. Con eso sólo te confundes, muchacho.

―No lo entiendes.

―Puede que no, pero algo que sí entiendo, es el modo de pensar de las mujeres enamoradas. La perderás si sigues así.

―No importa. Nunca la tuve. ―Trató de no darle importancia a la situación, más no resultó―. Ella se casará, pronto.

Los ojos de Itachi se volvieron odio puro, expulsando la inalterabilidad de la que siempre era portador. Izumi era suya, de nadie más.

―¿Tú deseas que se case?

―Deseo que no sufra más. ―Musitó.

―La dejarás por cobardía. ―Acusó Kisame con un bufido.

Itachi levantó la vista y transmitió a través de su pupilas el dolor que soportaba. Se sentía roto por dentro.

―Eso no te incumbe. ―Su coraza empezó a cerrarse nuevamente.

―Somos compañeros y sinceramente niño, me caes bien. ―Más no hubo respuesta alguna. Itachi había dejado de interactuar verbalmente―. Está bien Uchiha, pero sé que algún día quizá serás tú quien me contará que realmente pasó entre ustedes dos. ―No obstante, a su manera, Itachi había confesado en aquellos instantes cosas que Kisame nunca imaginó sacar de su compañero. Era un ser humano después de todo, que tenía esos demonios llamados emociones y que además; estaba enamorado.

…

―Regresaste… ―Dijo Tenko con una sonrisa al verla llegar a casa. Su madre que andaba por ahí rápidamente se le acercó a saludarle. Faltaba solo un día para tener todo preparado.

―Sí cariño, aquí estoy. ―Izumi sonrió y se acercó a su prometido para darle un suave beso en los suaves labios. Había extrañado la boca de Tenko, no tanto como una novia a punto de casarse lo haría, pero sí un poco. Aún así un trozo de aquel importante órgano palpitante, deseaba estar con el pelinegro en aquella cueva y no entre los brazos de su prometido.

―Se ven tan bien juntos. ―Carraspeó su cuñada, que también se encontraba en aquella residencia.

―Son una hermosa pareja. ―Alabó la que pronto sería, oficialmente, suegra de Izumi―. Tendrán unos hermosos bebés.

Tenko se sonrojó violentamente mientras que la castaña, quien estaba a su lado también lo hizo. Entonces lo recordó, luego de aquella boda tendría que por fin ser uno con aquel muchacho, que pese a los años de convivencia, no se le había entregado, esa noche deberían consumar la unión matrimonial.

Ambos habían esperado por ese momento. Izumi había guardado su pureza para entregársela después de hacerse marido y mujer frente al altar. Abstenerse no había resultado tarea fácil, mucho menos para Tenko. El recuerdo de Itachi y aquella promesa de una vida juntos la había hecho retroceder cada vez que los instintos de su novio se resumían a hacerla suya, a amarla en cuerpo y alma. Pese a su inicial reticencia, su novio fue respetuoso, así que cuando le comentó su decisión, aceptó sin oponer resistencia más allá de unos cuantos murmullos.

―Mamá. ―Reprendió él. La señora lo miró enternecida, pero algo avergonzada, esos temas no se conversaban como si hablara del clima después de todo.

―Está bien, cerraré a boca ―Tan risueña como siempre hizo un gesto gracioso con las manos, simulando ser una cremallera―, pero, chicos… Quiero ser abuela pronto. ―Dijo con total naturalidad.

―Yo también quiero sobrinos. ―Alegó la hermana del castaño, apareciendo por la puerta de la residencia―. Ya sabes cuñadita, si no le funciona dale la pastillita. ―Bromeó, burlándose de la virilidad de su hermano. Tenko explotó y corrió a su lado, para luego seguirla entre risa y risa por las calles. Izumi observaba risueña el panorama. Aquella familia la hacía sentir como si realmente tuviera un hogar.

Su hogar.

―Sé que serás una buena esposa. ―Su suegra se puso a su lado y le colocó una mano sobre su cabeza, mirándola con afecto―. Espero que lo hagas muy feliz, sé que lo harás. No te habría dado mi bendición de no ser así. ―Se mofó, risueña―. Él te ama mucho.

―Trataré de que sea así. Yo también lo quiero demasiado. ―Ella no mentía. Lo quería, más no lo amaba. No todavía. La castaña miró a la mujer que tenía a su lado, quien resultaba como una segunda madre para ella.

―No pareces muy convencida.

―Lo estoy, su hijo es un hombre maravilloso.

―Serás una excelente nuera.

Dicho eso, la señora la bendijo para luego llevarla a que le midieran el vestido, una última vez. Habían pasado semanas desde su última estancia en Suna y pese a que no parecía haber engordado, su suegra quería que todo quedara perfecto para el gran día.

…

Izumi despertó somnolienta, aquella era la primera siesta real que tenía en aquellos días. Sora ―la hermana de Tenko― había sido su ave despertador. Aún escuchaba la resonancia que tenía el puño huesudo de su mano en la puerta, la estaba llamando.

―Izumi, es hora. ―Llamó su cuñada.

―Espera, ya voy. ―La castaña se levantó y se dirigió hasta la entrada de su cuarto, para luego abrirla y dejar pasar a su cuñada.

Al estar dentro, los ojos azules de Sora, se pasearon por su cuerpo examinando el aspecto que tenía; lo cual se resumía en un cabello desordenado, ojos hinchados, boca reseca y la piel un poco más blanca que de costumbre.

―Estas con cara de recién haber despertado. ―Reprochó.

Una sonrisa nerviosa se asomó por la comisura del labio de Izumi. Era cierto, la había descubierto. Aunque había quedado de levantarse antes de las 6:00 a.m para recibirla ya presentable media hora después, el sueño le había ganado. Se sonrojó un poco.

―La verdad es que esta es la primera siesta que tengo en días.

―Te entiendo, aquella misión debió ser estresante, además los estudios y todo ese rollo... ―Se compadeció.

―Sí supieras…―Dijo con nostalgia recordando a Itachi y los días en los que cuido de él.

¿Cómo estaría ahora?

―Ya pasó, pronto te convertirás en la esposa de mi hermano. ―Sora intentó subirle el ánimo que rápidamente había decaído―. Supongo que las misiones las harán en conjunto. ―Sonrió, esperanzada―. Él cuidará de ti.

―Tu hermano es un excelente hombre.

―Sí que lo es. ―Espetó, orgullosa―. Y te ama mucho.

Izumi sonrió con nostalgia. En el fondo de su ser era conocedora de que no podía corresponder aquellos sentimientos. Y aquel muchacho no se lo merecía. Sin quererlo Itachi era lo único que tenía en su cabeza en esos últimos días; su constante silencio, su mirada siempre triste, su calor; el verlo a punto de morir.

―¿Estabas pensando en él? ―Interrumpió Sora al verla perdida en sus pensamientos. A Izumi no le quedó otra opción más que afirmar a la suposición―. Calma, pronto lo tendrás siempre a tu lado, tanto, que ni te dará oportunidad a pensarlo, porque ahí estará. ―Quiso apaciguar a la joven―. Quita esa cara cualquiera diría que realmente no te quieres casar. ―Se rió la ojiazul. Sin saber que tan acertada estaba la acotación, Izumi en el fondo no se quería casar.

―Pues la verdad no me quiero casar. ―Confesó como si nada, dejando a Sora estupefacta y con las cejas elevadas―. Era broma ―Argumentó pasados unos pocos segundos―. Mira que eres boba. ―Bromeó, tenía que disimular la tristeza que despedía su ser.

De nada serviría echarse para atrás a esas alturas.

―Creo que mejor no te entretengo, ve a ducharte. ―Decretó Sora―. Tengo que llevarte a que te arreglen.

―Está bien. ―La aludida asintió en silencio y se metió en la ducha.

Mientras sentía el agua correr por su cuerpo en su mente se reflejaron todas las interrogantes posibles, ¿Estaba haciendo bien? ¿Qué sentía por Tenko? ¿Aún amaba a Itachi? Negó con la cabeza al pensar en lo último. El pelinegro no se merecía nada de ella, absolutamente nada. Entonces… ¿Por qué pensaba tanto en él?

Pronto sería una mujer casada, por lo que debía sacarlo de su cabeza a como diese lugar, pero por más que quisiera, su corazón traicionero le hacía malas jugadas, llevándola a los recuerdos de sus miradas furtivas, de la forma en que su entrecejo parecía relajarse cuando la veía entrar a su habitación cuando lo curaba, de cómo suspiraba cuando entre ellos surgía el mínimo roce de piel… Y muchos gestos más que aunque insignificantes para otras personas, a ella le creaba un revoloteo en el estómago.

 _Ya no había nada por hacer…_

Al salir de la ducha encontró a Sora tirada en el sofá. Se había quedado dormida, tuvo que llamarla para que despertase. Ella era la madrina de boda así que no era sólo ella la que tenía que pasar por el proceso de embellecimiento y vestuario.

Sora con una sonrisa en el rostro la ayudó en todo.

…

La ceremonia transcurrió sin ningún contratiempo. Izumi confirmó votos eternos al castaño, aunque, demoró demasiado en responder a la autoridad que presidia aquella ceremonia y es que ciertas sombras de su pasado no la dejaron tranquila, siempre estando presentes.

Entonces, culminada la formalidad la fiesta dio inicio, pese a ser una familia influyente, no hubo muchos invitados, pues Izumi así lo quiso, lo que menos deseaba era que se generará mucho farfullo en su boda. Quería algo sencillo.

El lugar de la fiesta era un salón de tamaño mediano, casi toda la familia de Tenko estaba presente. Izumi sonrió con nostalgia al recordar a su madre, ella le había dicho muchas veces cuan dichosa se sentiría el día en el que ella se casara. Lamentablemente ella no estaba presente, había sido asesinada por el chico que siempre pensó que sería yerno suyo. Por Itachi. Su madre había sido ingenua en cuanto a la bondad del pelinegro, a tal escala que nunca advirtió el demonio que resultó ser el pelinegro. Su vista se empaño, por lo que dejó de pensar en aquello y se puso a disfrutar de aquella velada.

Era el día de su matrimonio, tenía que deleitarse.

Ahí se encontraba, en una mesa bebiendo junto a su ahora esposo un poco de sake cuando los recuerdos empezaron a venir como flashes a su mente. Lo peor era que aquellos no eran nada que involucraba a su esposo, la mayor parte de ellos tenía un solo nombre y el apellido de un clan maldito.

Recordó como de pequeña lo perseguía para llamar su atención, como la salvó del ataque del Kyubi en aquella noche siniestra, todo lo bueno por lo que se enamoró de él en ese instante se hacía presente, todo. Miró a su esposo y sonrió correspondiéndole su gesto y la mirada embobada que le dirigía, más por dentro se sentía vacía de alma. Se dejó coger la mano por él, pese que lo único quería era irse de aquel lugar.

―¿Te sientes bien Sayumi? ―Inquirió el castaño al ver la mirada perdida de su esposa.

―Claro. ―Mintió.

―¿Segura?

―Sí, no pasa nada. ―Articuló. Estaba arrepintiéndose de haberse casado, pero no podía decirlo. Era una mujer adulta que había tomado una decisión y que debía enfrentarse a las consecuencias.

―No pareces muy feliz con la fiesta.

―Es verdad. ―Se entrometió una tercera voz, Sora.

―No pasa nada. Es solo que aún estoy asimilando esta idea. ―Farfulló―. Al fin somos esposos. ―Tomó a Tenko de la mano, con mayor fuerza, frente a los presentes.

―Lo sé. Yo también estoy emocionado. ―Concedió el castaño, mirándola con afecto―. Te amo, eres la mujer más maravillosa que he conocido. ―Como consecuencia a su declaración, las personas de la mesa en la que se encontraban y alrededores aplaudieron. Izumi sonrió al momento que sentía su corazón latir dolorosamente.

Pesadumbre, eso sentía en el fondo de su ser. Tenko era un buen hombre y ella no lo merecía. Alguien que no podía sacarse de la cabeza al muchacho del que se enamoró desde niña no era merecedora de tal amor. Aquella boda era una farsa, la despedida de un pasado al que no podía desprenderse en su totalidad.

―¡Brindemos por los esposos! ―Incitó Sora. Estaba muy contenta por la felicidad que irradiaba el rostro de su hermano.

Consecuente a aquella propuesta todos alzaron sus copas y bebieron del líquido embriagante. A pesar de tratarse de una bebida dulce, Izumi lo sintió como un trago amargo. Dentro de ella había una lucha de sentimientos y se consideraba realmente mal. Luego de dejar la copa sobre la mesa, solicitó un momento a solas.

―Creo que voy a salir a tomar un poco de aire fresco. ―Anunció a su pareja.

―Te acompaño. ―Se ofreció él, más Izumi negó levemente.

―Atiende a los invitados, ya regreso.

El castaño asintió en silencio y se dirigió a la mesa donde estaba su familia. Muchas veces no lograba descifrar lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Sayumi, pero eso era parte de su personalidad, la cual amaba, por lo que la dejaba estar.

…

El frio viento se sentía sobre su piel como agujas de puntos de presión. Izumi caminó un rato por las calles de Sunagakure, lo desérticas que podían ser la animó a hacerlo. Había un lugar especial donde siempre iba a pensar cuando sentía que la rutina la estaba ahogando, un sitio de paz, como lo nombró meses anteriores.

Observó la poca vegetación cerca. Era un pequeño campo que se alimentaba por los regadíos que tenía el país del viento. Presto suma atención al agua cristalina de aquella represa que se encontraba frente al mismo y fue entonces cuando se permitió derramar unas cuantas lágrimas por la estupidez que había cometido.

No amaba a Tenko y aún así se había casado. Él no se lo merecía y el remordimiento la estaba matando. Ya era demasiado tarde, en unas horas debería entregarse a otro hombre y aquello la torturaba.

Otro que no sería _él_.

Golpeó con fuerza la tierra bajo sus pies al caer de rodillas, que tonta había sido, esperándolo hasta cuando estaba por aceptar aquella gran mentira.

―Todo se acabó... ―Murmuró a la brisa de la noche.

 _―_ _Izumi. ―_ Escuchó en un viento espectral su nombre. Al observar el lugar no notó presencia alguna―. _Izumi._ ―Nuevamente oyó, pero como la primera vez no hubo rastro alguno de una persona cerca―. _Izumi_. ―Escuchó la voz, mucho más nítida. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo cuando delante suyo, en forma de cuervos, se materializó un hombre al que ella creyó conocer por completo alguna vez.

―¿Itachi?

―Soy yo.

―¿Qué haces aquí? ―Preguntó con un nudo en la garganta.

―Vine por ti.

Izumi quedó muda con la respuesta obtenida.

―¡Vete! No permitiré que me hagas más daño. ―Gritó histérica.

¿Es que acaso no entendía todo el perjuicio que le había hecho? Además él era el producto de todos los sentimientos revueltos que en ese momento sentía.

―Perdóname. ―Pidió con voz triste―. Izumi, siempre te he amado. ―Admitió, ya no se andaría con rodeos, lucharía por ella, por su amor, sólo necesitaba una muestra de interés de su parte, pero ella ni siquiera intentó responderle.

Se había dado cuenta de algo. Tendría que poner punto final, de una vez por todas, a aquella ilusión.

―Sal de donde estés. ―Soltó molesta y con el sharingan reflejado en los ojos.

Una risa burlona se distinguió en el ambiente.

―Eres muy perspicaz, Sayumi. ¿O debería decirte Izumi? ―Respondió el hombre de la máscara mientras se materializaba delante de ella, dejando de lado la fachada anterior.

―¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? ―La risa de aquel sujeto se volvió más macabra.

―¿No sabes quién soy, muñequita?

―No tengo ni la menor idea.

―Soy el líder de Akatsuki. ―Contestó guasón. Izumi se quedó de piedra. Sabía de primera mano lo poderosos que los integrantes podrían ser.

―¿Qué quieres conmigo?

―Eres una Uchiha. ―Indicó―. Y tu linaje servirá de ayuda para mis planes.

―¿De qué hablas? ―Un mal presentimiento golpeó fuerte su ser.

―Te llevaré conmigo.

Izumi se puso en posición de ataque, pese a no tener ningún arma en la mano con que defenderse.

―Estás loco. ―Refutó como si aquella fuera una broma de muy mal gusto―. Antes tendremos que pelear.

―No me opondré. ―Confesó, con voz tranquila―. Será fácil asesinarte, eso no lo dudes, pero como te dije, me sirves para mis planes. No opongas resistencia o iré a esa fiesta y asesinaré a todos. ―Amenazó―. Poco o nada me cansaría hacerlo.

Izumi no mostró reacción alguna en su rostro, sin embargo temía por la vida de aquellas personas. Sacó de una de las medias de su vestido, el único kunai que tenía y se lo aventó al rostro. Odiaba esa patética mascara de aquel sujeto de identidad desconocida. Sonrió al ver como este impactaba en la misma y se hundía. Su expresión cambió a una de alerta al ver la máscara ser traspazada sin recibir daño alguno. El hombre se burló de su débil intento de agredirlo.

―Estoy aquí. ―Apareció detrás de ella para luego con una mano noquearla y cogerla en brazos, todo esto en un par de segundos―. Tenemos que irnos. ―Dicho eso, absorbió a Izumi en su Kamui y desaparecieron.

―Tenko… ―Alcanzó a decir antes de caer en la inconciencia.

…

Itachi se encontraba mirando el rostro de Izumi en aquella foto que guardaba con tanto recelo, cuando escuchó un ruido en la entrada de aquel refugio. Los pasos secuenciales a aquel ruido resonaban en la estancia.

Cogió la capa de Akatsuki y se dirigió a ver qué era lo que quería, pues sabía de quien se trataba, había distinguido el chakra de Tobi al instante de aparecerse.

Imaginaba que una nueva misión estaba cerca de ser asignada.

Cruzó el pasillo que conectaba su habitación con la entrada de aquella cueva y lo distinguió en medio de la oscuridad.

―Tobi.

―Vine a dejarles un encargo. ―Formuló con voz burlona al ver salir a Kisame de su habitación.

―¿De qué hablas? ―Preguntó el espadachín.

―De ella. ―Apuntó al cuerpo inactivo que estaba recargado en una piedra, justo en la entrada de la cueva.

El corazón de Itachi empezó a latir descontroladamente al distinguirla. No podría olvidar aquel tono castaño ni lo delicada que parecía ser su piel a metros de distancia. Con un vestido de matrimonio y el cabello peinado con una flor al costado, se encontraba ella.

Aquel era el atuendo específico que se utilizaban en las ceremonias matrimoniales, como la que lo había estado torturando todo el día.

¿Qué hacia ella en ese lugar?

La miró distraído para luego prestarle mayor atención a la situación; sin duda alguna Obito quería de alguna forma utilizarla

¿Acaso sabía de la relación que mantenían cuando eran niños?

―¿Por qué la trajiste hasta aquí? ―Participo el de tez azul al examinarla y saber de quien se trataba.

―No desesperes, Kisame. ―Miró de un integrante a otro, deteniéndose por mayor tiempo en el moreno. Aquello lo iba a divertir―. Por el momento sólo deseo que la cuiden.

Itachi lo observó un segundo antes de que desapareciera, en su corazón algo le decía que los planes de aquel despreciable sujeto tenían que ver con él, solo esperaba que no terminaran destruyéndola a ella en el proceso…

* * *

Y este es el final del capítulo. En el descubrimos una verdad del compañero de equipo de Itachi. Kisame :(

Izumi se casó, pero bajo un nombre diferente y ni si quiera consumo su boda (inserte sonrisa siniestra xD)

Gracias a HarunoSB por ayudarme con la edición del capítulo :) :D

Gracias también a Dawn Yoshino ,Patricia21 ,Lucky y KHB123 por comentar el capítulo anterior.

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, discúlpenme por demorar tanto, pero la verdad es que es que he estado corta de tiempo.

¿Reviews?

Me encantaría leerlos :D Mis lectores :3

 **¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**


	7. Realidades

.

* * *

 **¡Hola queridos lectores! :)**

Disculpen por la demora :(, pero bueno aquí nuevamente regreso con nuevo capítulo de esta historia que espero que les guste. Gracias por sus comentarios, follows y favoritos

Agradecimientos especiales a mi bella beta Haruno SB por la edición del capítulo :)

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto , esta historia mía.

 **¡A leer ! ;)**

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo 7 : Realidades**

 **.**

Izumi despertó desorientada y con un punzante dolor en el cuello, mientras abría los ojos enfocó el aspecto del lugar donde se encontraba, el cual curiosamente, le era sumamente familiar. Un mareo nublo su vista cuando aún procesaba lo que había pasado. La cabeza le dolía tanto como una resaca causada por el alcohol. Los pocos recuerdos que tenía del día anterior eran los de su boda, pero mientras pasaron los minutos todo se volvió más nítido. Como flashes fotográficos los recuerdos de la noche anterior vinieron a su mente:

 _Ella sola frente aquella represa,_

 _La voz que la llamaba,_

 _El genjutsu_

 _Y por último, aquel sujeto noqueándola._

Aquella era una pesadilla. Había sido capturada por aquel sujeto y ahora estaba en un lugar desconocido a merced de aquella organización a la que pertenecía "él" quien sabe con qué fines.

Estaba atrapada, reconoció.

Se incorporó de aquella cama bruscamente buscando sus sandalias para salir de esa habitación más no halló nada. Desesperada empezó a dar vueltas por la morada haciendo que el zumbido de sus pies en la superficie de piedra se escuchara en el exterior, alertando su despertar a las personas que andaban cerca, cosa que la ponía en evidencia. Buscaría escapar como fuese, aunque no contó con portar tan poca fuerza como en ese instante.

¿Qué le habían hecho?

Al parecer, alguien había restringido su flujo de chakra y en esos momentos tenía pocas reservas, solo sabía de un clan capaz de ser tan certeros, pero no creía que los Hyuga tuviese algo que ver con lo que le ocurría, seguramente quien la dejó en ese estado había sido el mismo sujeto que le hizo algo similar la vez anterior. Si era eso, entonces, estaba más que afirmado la participación de Itachi en su captura.

Al llegar a la puerta escuchó unos pasos acercándose. El chakra era tan familiar que lo reconoció automáticamente, logrando que sus extremidades comenzaran a temblar. Antes de girar la manija de aquella cerradura, la puerta se abrió dejando a la vista el cuerpo del pelinegro que tanto había amado algún día, quien la miró sin expresión alguna en el rostro, aunque interiormente se sintiera feliz de que ella estuviese en ese lugar, junto a él y no de luna de miel con el insulso de su esposo. Pero debía recordarse, con pesar, que no había ido a su encuentro por voluntad propia.

Izumi bajó la vista hasta las manos masculinas para darse cuenta que traía algo de ropa. ¿Sería para ella?

Itachi entró a la estancia sin dirigirle palabra alguna a la castaña.

―¿Qué quieres de mí? ―Preguntó al verlo de pie junto a la cama. Un tamborileo empezó a escucharse en su caja torácica, era su corazón traicionero que se emocionaba al verlo. Aunque eso no era lo correcto.

El moreno no respondió ni hizo gesto alguno, en cambio, se inclinó para dejar el atuendo de mujer que le había traído, sobre la cama.

Ella lo miró despectivamente, manteniendo a raya sus emociones, o por lo menos intentándolo. No podía debilitarse frente a él, no le daría el gusto de hacerle saber que aún creaba ciertas reacciones en su ser. No se lo merecía. El Uchiha seguía con aquella serenidad impoluta que atraía al llegar aún después de realizar lo que parecía ser su cometido y eso la irritaba en demasía. Se sentía patética tratando de sacar conversación con alguien que definitivamente no le había hecho caso antes ni le haría ahora.

¿Qué tan estúpidas pueden llegar a ser las reacciones de una mujer… _Enamorada_?

Es más, cuando él ni siquiera parecía deparar en su presencia con totalidad. Sólo portaba una mirada lejana y vacía, siempre vacía.

―Como siempre tan comunicativo…―Dijo con notorio sarcasmo en su voz, cruzándose de brazos y echándole un vistazo a lo que reposaba pulcramente doblado sobre la superficie mullida.

La castaña esperó al menos crear alguna reacción con aquello, pero estoico como siempre, el pelinegro de coleta solo le dio una mirada de reconocimiento para luego salir de la habitación, sin más, dejándola sola y confundida; además, con un latido incesante del corazón que aún reaccionaba de tal manera al verlo.

Perdida y confundida, así se sentía.

Miró el atuendo dejado en la cama y se dispuso a ponérselo, el vestido de novia que traía ya le estaba empezando a incomodar pues al ser ropa formal, limitaba un poco sus movimientos, además, gracias a la intervención de Sora lo habían arreglado para que le quedara sumamente entallado y así poder lucirlo ante su esposo, quien justo en ese instante debía preguntarse su paradero. No resistiría mucho tiempo más estando con aquella incomoda vestimenta, así que cogió la ropa y empezó a cambiarse.

Si debía estar en ese lugar no podía seguir como si a una boda se dirigiera. Sería extraño y fuera de lugar, además, para escapar no sería una la vestimenta ideal.

Ya lista con la ropa ninja, se detalló lo mejor que pudo. Al verse quedó complacida con su aspecto: una blusa morada con el símbolo Uchiha en la espalda eran las prendas superiores y la parte inferior de su cuerpo era cubierta por unos pequeños shorts color negro. Un obi que se ajustaba perfectamente a su cintura color rosa pálido y las medias negras hasta las rodillas formaban parte del traje, sin dejar de lado las sandalias shinobi con un poco de tacón, por supuesto. Todo le quedaba perfecto. Una liga también había sido añadida entre la ropa así que su cabello se encontraba recogido en una coleta alta que lograba enfatizar sus facciones, remarcándolas con sutileza y encanto innegable.

Ir y revisar el exterior parecía una buena opción, así que se puso a ello. Recorrió el pasillo en silencio mientras veía con más detenimiento el lugar en el que hacía poco tiempo había estado, bajo otras circunstancias, claro estaba, aunque algo no cambiaba y era que estaba encerrada en aquella guarida tétrica sin quererlo.

Todo parecía igual que antes, observó la cueva donde ni un ruido se diferenciaba así que pensó que seguramente los ninjas habían salido. Sin ellos presentes, no había seguridad alguna, así que sería una buena oportunidad para escapar. Lo único malo de una huida sería tener que enfrentar a Itachi o a Kisame en el camino, ambos eran un equipo desertores reconocidos por todo el continente gracias a sus hazañas, nada buenas, y sus habilidades, afrontarse a ellos era peligroso aún para una ninja de su nivel.

Al llegar a la entrada de la cueva observó al hombre de tez azul entrenando, no traía la capa de Akatsuki y parecía distraído en la magnificencia de su espada piel tiburón, la cual empleaba contra un clon.

Tomando esa oportunidad como única, Izumi trató de no ser detectada con el fin de huir y desaparecer de ahí.

Si Itachi ni había deparado en su presencia, mucho menos lo haría su compañero, o eso pensaba. Si ambos se encontraban ocupados en sus propios asuntos no habría razón alguna para mantenerse allí un segundo más. El sujeto que la había noqueado tampoco estaba en el lugar.

Camino sin ser vista por varios metros, pero el silencio sepulcral que reinaba en el ambiente gracias a que había desaparecido a su clan al recibir un ataque y la capacidad para detectar chakra hizo que el espadachín rápidamente volteara en su dirección. Su intento de no ser vista había sido un intento en vano, por supuesto.

―Ni lo intentes, niña ―Alertó con voz macabra, logrando dejarla estática. El miedo que daba su imagen estaba erizándole el cuerpo, de una pésima forma, la sed de sangre tatuada en sus redondos ojos la hicieron temer―, O me veré en la penosa obligación de tener que asesinarte. ―Escucharlo trasladó su mente al recuerdo del terror que sintió cuando él la amenazó colocando la espada en su cuello cuando intentó matar a Itachi mientras este estaba moribundo.

―¿Qué quieren de mí? ―Se atrevió a preguntar de nuevo, esperando esta vez obtener alguna respuesta. Una sonrisa siniestra se formó en el rostro de Kisame al pensar en lo que su cuestionamiento conllevaba.

 _Diversión._

Sabiendo que Itachi la quería, deseaba ver diversión en los ojos de su compañero de equipo, una nueva faceta de lo más cercano a la alegría que pudiese experimentar. Quizá verlo sucumbir a un torpe enamoramiento le traería más dicha de la esperada, quería ser testigo de como ambos se entregaban a lo que realmente sentían y no eran capaces de decirlo. Definitivamente había transcurrido mucho desde que asesinó a alguien y el ocio estaba logrando abrirse paso. Sonrío de lado para luego adoptar una mirada fría con una nueva respuesta en mente:

―No lo sé ―Alegó cansado y altivo―, pero el jefe de la organización quiere sacar provecho de ti. Supongo que alguna habilidad debes portar.

Y la tenía. El Sharingan, después de todo ella era una Uchiha, un miembro de aquel clan maldito.

Se hizo la desentendida mientras miraba al espadachín y lo terrorífico que podía ser cuando se lo proponía. Ella sabía que su sangre mitad Uchiha era muy valiosa, pues resultaba ser una, de los dos sobrevivientes, de la exterminación de uno de los clanes más poderosos de Konoha. Ella al igual que Sasuke e Itachi eran shinobis de un rasgo sanguíneo incomparable, de elite. Miró nuevamente al de tez azul dirigiéndole una furtiva mirada. Aquel hombre aun le seguía dando algo de miedo.

―Debo escapar. ―Susurró para sí misma en tono bajo, más Kisame la oyó perfectamente.

―No podrás. ―Respondió―. Hay una barrera en un radio de 100 metros alrededor de la cueva. Si intentas escapar se activaran las trampas. Y créeme, no querrás que eso pase.

―¿Por qué me hacen esto?

―Yo no sé nada, muñeca. Sólo sigo ordenes de arriba. ―Expresó, haciendo referencia al tipo de la máscara. Izumi lo miró ceñuda, empezando a dejar el miedo que le provocaba de lado.

―Eres un maldito. ―Soltó con desprecio.

―Preciosa, no me gusta llevarme mal con nadie. ―Contestó―. Es más podríamos hasta ser amigos, ¿no te parece? ―Se burló de ella.

¿Amigos?

¿Amiga de un criminal?

Por supuesto que no y menos de alguien que tenía que ver con aquel asesino que le partió el corazón.

―Sí, claro, nunca seré amiga de seres tan despreciables como tú y el fratricida de tu compañero.

―Yo no te he hecho nada malo para que te refieras de ese modo hacia mi persona. ―El espadachín la miro sínicamente con una sonrisa en el rostro, haciéndose el ofendido.

En medio de otra no tan amable respuesta, el estómago de Izumi hizo un ruido alertando al hombre de su falta de alimento. No había comido desde la noche anterior. Y el hambre se apoderaba de ella.

Kisame rió por lo bajo.

―Para que veas que no soy tan despreciable, te voy a dar algo para que te alimentes. ―Dijo caminando rumbo hacia la cueva nuevamente―. Sígueme ―Ordenó.

Ella, algo ofuscada, lo siguió en silencio. Como shinobi y médico sabía que su alimentación era importante y ya había perdido algo de peso en aquellos días en que cuidó de Itachi, así que debía asistir su peso y salud.

―Por aquí. ―Instruyó al acercarse a los cuartos del fondo. En su primera estadía Izumi no había detallado el lugar y es que este no era un refugio cualquiera., la cueva solo era un despiste, dentro habían muchas habitaciones y sospechaba que había incluso lugares subterráneos que contenían más espacios vacíos.

El dueño de facciones de tiburón le sirvió algo de té y huevo frito que había sido preparado por Itachi para ella y que claro, no tuvo el valor para decirle cuando la vio en su habitación. Ya estaba haciéndose una idea del encuentro.

―Come. ―Decretó al verla sentada en la mesa que usaban para comer.

Izumi tomo con cuidado él te y sonrió, estaba delicioso, pero esa acotación se la reservó.

Su estómago estaba deseoso de ingerir más alimentos.

―Gracias. ―Refutó recelosa.

―Itachi los preparó. ―Comentó Kisame dejando muda a la castaña y con el pan suspendido en el aire. Como en un dilema, ¿lo ingiero? o ¿no? No sabía que Itachi sabía cocinar, aunque claro, él era bueno en todo, por lo menos de eso siempre estuvo segura cuando aún era una niña.

―¿Dónde está él? ―Preguntó.

Kisame sonrió al escuchar el tono de voz empleado cuando se refería a su compañero, sí. Definitivamente se divertiría.

―Se fue a practicar al segundo campo, nunca entrenamos juntos.

―¿Por qué? ―Curioseó.

―Creo que es mejor prevenir, ¿sabes? ―Arqueó una ceja en su dirección, mirándola fijamente―. Solemos ser un poco intensos en los entrenamientos. Además, nunca es bueno enseñarle todo lo que tienes a tu compañero, aún si es tu amigo.

Su última frase le pareció la mención de una posible traición.

¿Serían capaces?

―¿Y dónde está ese campo? ―Obvio la sensación.

―Está a unos 500 metros, cerca de aquí.

―Quiero ir. ―Dicho esto termino el té y dio el último mordisco a los panes que se había servido―. He terminado. ─Intentó sonreírle al espadachín, pese a que se sentía algo forzada al hacerlo.

Se incorporó y salió de la cueva, esta vez sola.

…

Tear alzaba vuelo trayéndole nuevas noticias de su hermano, al verlo detuvo su lanzamiento de shuriken dejando que estas dieran en el blanco aún sin prestarles atención. Si el ave estaba ahí solo significaba que algo importante había pasado en Konoha, y con Sasuke, pues esas fueron las últimas instrucciones que le dio al ave.

El cuervo descendió rápidamente al reconocer a su amo, fue a posarse en el dorso de su mano.

Itachi miró fijamente a su fiel mascota mientras reunía el chakra que necesitaba para recrear los recuerdos del ave.

Activó su sharingan, escaneando en las retinas del ave. Entonces se sumió de lleno en lo acontecido recientemente y vió lo que había pasado en aquellos días. Sasuke ya había asesinado a Orochimaru y aunque le causó terror la forma en que su hermano exterminó al Sanín, develando una crueldad reconocida, se alegró un poco que una rata como Orochimaru hubiese muerto, aunque eso también significará que la única persona que sabía cómo curar su enfermedad había desaparecido de este mundo.

La muerte del asesino del tercer Hokage era un acontecimiento para el que ya se había preparado. A finales, su funesta muerte iba a darse por la enfermedad o la mano de Sasuke.

Su corazón disminuyó su latir; tenía que prepararse para lo que seguía. Su hermano vendría por él y de una manera u otra terminarían peleando y Sasuke vengaría el nombre de los Uchiha como debía de ser. Como tenía que ser. Era algo simplemente inevitable.

Itachi dió nuevas instrucciones al ave y recogió los kunais tirados por el campo. Tenía que seguir entrenando, pese a que cierto dolor punzante en el pecho lo incomodara cada vez que movía los brazos. La enfermedad avanzaba cada día más a pasos agigantados.

―Itachi. ―Llamó una voz conocida. El pelinegro volteó solo para observar como esa persona se materializaba delante de él.

―¿Qué quieres, Madara?

Ahí no estaba Kisame, no había porque ocultar la identidad de aquel sujeto, al cual, el pelinegro le tenía profundo asco. Era un demente, después de todo. Un psicópata que solo manipulaba a los demás.

―¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ―Inquirió el hombre de la mascara.

―¿De qué hablas?

―Izumi Uchiha. ―El pelinegro lo miró con interés.

―No creí realmente que importaría.

El sujeto rió.

―Recuerda que yo te ayude la noche de la matanza. ―Mencionó como reprochándole algo.

Le había socorrido, pero los motivos que lo llevaron a hacerlo eran torcidos y putrefactos. Algo diferente a los motivos por los que él había asesinado a su clan.

―Lo recuerdo, Madara. ―Itachi mantenía su mirada serena.

―¿Tan importante es ella? ―La malicia impresa no pasaba desapercibida.

―No lo es. ―Dijo Itachi haciendo menos a Izumi. Si decía la verdad Madara descubriría la debilidad que tenía con la castaña y eso significaría el fin, de ambos.

―Quiero hacerte una prueba.

―¿Prueba? ¿Qué quieres lograr?

―Quiero que convivas con ella por un periodo de tiempo. Si no es importante para ti durante ese tiempo, renaceré el clan Uchiha con ella. ―Acotó complacido. Seguido a esto Madara esbozó una sonrisa desquiciada.

Los celos empezaron a corromper el corazón del moreno.

―Pensé que odiabas a los Uchiha ―Comentó Itachi con voz serena pero con los nervios a flor de piel. Disimulaba bien― ¿Por qué querrías renacer el clan? Si tú fuiste el que me ayudó a extinguirlos.

―La muchacha es muy bonita. ―Alagó, consiguiendo que el otro apretara un poco los puños, pero mantuvo su pose serena. Si Madara se enteraba de la verdad, de nada valdría su sacrificio.

―Está bien. ―Dijo el pelinegro dando fin a la conversación. No le gustaba el rumbo que estaba tomando. Además, los celos estaban que lo corroían por dentro.

―Adiós, Itachi. ―Se despidió absorbiéndose en su Kamui y dejando al pelinegro nuevamente solo.

Itachi cayó de bruces sobre el césped. Aquella conversación lo había dejado con un sentimiento de pesadez que recorría cada milímetro de su cuerpo, además estaba el hecho de que Sasuke pronto vendría por él, para lapidarlo, algo que aceptaría, pero… Si lo mataba, ¿quién cuidaría de Izumi? Mucho más ahora que el mayor traía otros planes en mente. Aquello solo aumentó su preocupación. La carga cada vez estaba haciéndose más pesada para él.

…

De lejos lo observó practicando su puntería a la intemperie. Su corazón traicionero empezó nuevamente a latir descontrolado, los sentimientos presuntamente enterrados renacían cada vez que lo tenía en frente. En esos instantes hasta su esposo quedaba olvidado. Meneó la cabeza tratando de quitarse el descontrol que se extendía por todo su cuerpo. Las mariposas parecían querer salir de su estómago y eso que solo lo veía a distancia. Maldito amor y maldito corazón que aún latía por él, Itachi era un nombre que solo vivía para atormentarla.

Dejo de pensar en sus sentimientos por el pelinegro cuando vio a aquel extraño sujeto materializándose frente a Itachi. Tuvo ganas de oír lo que decían, pero para su mala suerte estaban tan lejos que no se oía nada más que murmullos distorsionados por el viento suave de cambio de estación; además, no quería hacer ruido si se acercaba un poco. En su lugar solo se puso a observar la plática de ambos hasta que pasado unos minutos aquel sujeto de mascara se absorbió a sí mismo.

Caminó a paso presuroso por el bosque. Itachi se había sentado bajo la sombra de un árbol. Además, había sacado de su capa un poco de agua y la estaba bebiendo. Izumi sigilosamente se acercó a él.

―Sé que estás ahí. ―Habló el Uchiha. Roja de la vergüenza, decidió bajar del árbol ¿Qué le diría? Había quedado sin palabras solo al escuchar su voz.

―¿Por qué estoy aquí, Itachi? ―Reclamó al estar por fin frente a él.

El Uchiha se alzó frente a ella y la miró con sus aspas contrastadas de un fondo rojo activado.

―Regresa a la cueva. ―Ella alzó un poco la cabeza, el moreno siempre le llevaba una cabeza de altura y los años solo habían definido varonilmente más sus rasgos.

―No deseo, ni tengo que ir para allá. ―Contradijo indiferente. Pasó delante de él y empezó a recoger los kunais que estaban esparcidos por todo el lugar.

―Prefiero entrenar solo. ―Itachi giró su cuerpo y se dispuso a salir del lugar.

―¡Siempre tan malditamente silente! ―Gritó. Él sintió el aura tétrica tras de él.

¿Dónde quedaba la Izumi tierna y amable que conoció?

Miró despectivamente a la castaña de reojo y siguió con su entrenamiento sin importarle la compañía _indeseada_ , ni si quiera el que ella tuviese kunais en las manos y que aquellos pudiesen ser el detonante de una lucha entre ambos. Se dedicaba a cargar solo, el dolor de todo lo que había causado, era un ninja y tenía que cumplir con los mandatos que se le habían asignado. Su silencio seria hasta el día en que su hermano menor por fin tomase su venganza. No importaría si estaba allí trastabillando su decisión.

Observó como ella lanzaba los kunais en los centros acomodados para sus entrenamientos, recordando con nostalgia como cuando eran niños el mismo le había enseñado a tirarlos. Incluso Shisui había estado con ellos en aquel lugar.

―Creo que lo estas cogiendo mal. ―Habló Itachi apareciendo detrás de ella cuando vio que aquella estaba tratando de aplicar su técnica de doblar noventa grados un kunai.

―No es necesario. ―Se encontraba nerviosa por la cercanía―. Soy una ninja, no es necesario que me enseñes. Los años sin un hogar a donde pertenecer me han enseñado a defenderme sola. ―Y dicho esto Izumi activó el sharingan doblando perfectamente los kunais que habían sido recogidos previamente.

Itachi se asombró un poco al ver su destreza pero lo que en realidad lo privó de cualquier otra acción fueron sus palabras, las cuales se repetían en su mente. Él sabía que era una persona mala, un traidor, por obligación. El que se lo recordaran solo hacía más grande el vacío en su pecho. Giró lejos de ella y se enrumbo a la cueva, quizá ignorarla en todo el tiempo aclararía mejor las cosa. Si Madara los veía juntos no sabía que conclusiones sacaría.

…

―¿Cuándo llegaremos? ―Preguntó Sasuke mientras avanzaban rápidamente por los bosques cerca del país de las olas. Karin, su subordinada y miembro de Hebi iba señalando las posibles rutas para llegar a su objetivo, Itachi.

―Contesta remolacha con patas ―Intervino Suitgetsu burlón. Amaba molestar y avergonzar a la chica delante de Sasuke.

Juugo por el contrario de todos los del equipo caminaba en la dirección de Sasuke sin hacer ningún ruido.

―Supongo que unas dos semanas, Sasuke ―Karin se encogió de hombros después de intentar golpear al objeto de su frustración. Estaban muy lejos de aquella presencia de chakra perteneciente al Uchiha mayor. El aludido sonrió de lado pensando que poco tiempo faltaba para que el traidor de su hermano por fin muriera en sus manos. Luego, de concluirla volvería a la aldea. Sakura y Naruto lo esperarían siempre…

Lo único que tenía que hacer. Era asesinarlo y todo su sufrimiento terminaría.

* * *

Y este el final del capítulo manito arriba si te gusto okno Esto no es facebook :P

Ya bueno, como veran hubo un pequeño acercamiento entre ellos aunque sea, al menos hablaron un poco xD. Obito puso entre la espada y la pared a nuestro hermoso Itachi, Kisame se divirtió bastante incomodando a Izumi y apareció Sasuke como emo vengador a buscar a Itachi. Lo bueno es que ambos (Izumi e Itachi ) ya estan bajo el mismo techo así que solo es cuestión de tiempo para que los sentimientos florescan y cabum estallen xD

Respondiendo a sus peticiones de lemon. Aun no es tiempo xD, pero de que va a haber lo va a haber

Una pregunta ¿Prefieren leer el fuerte o el suave? xD (Eso sonó muy pervertido)

Ya saben si les gustó pueden decirmelo a travez de un lindo review ;) ellos me ayudan a inspirarme...

Gracias a Dawn Yoshino, Yusai, kari . ve . 1216,Patricia21 ,Lucky y fanofthisfiction por comentar el capítulo anterior :)

 **¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**


	8. De compras

.

* * *

 **¡Hola queridos lectores! :)**

Aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. Gracias por sus comentarios, follows y favoritos

Agradecimientos especiales a mi beta Haruno SB por la edición del capítulo :)

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto , esta historia mía.

 **¡A leer ! ;)**

* * *

Parecía inverosímil pero ya había pasado una semana. Una semana de silencios, de miradas furtivas; a veces, cargadas de algo que no quería pensar era amor, pero la mayor parte del tiempo de un rencor que ni ella misma se lo podía creer. Estaban tan cerca, pero a la vez, tan lejos el uno del otro. Un par de palabras intercambiadas en la semana con un tortuoso silencio habían sido el único acercamiento real que habían tenido. Izumi, se preguntaba si alguna vez, él podría dejar esa faceta fría y calculadora. Itachi no expresaba nada, ni alegría ni tristeza. Decían que los mejores shinobis eran aquellos que no demostraban miedo frente a nada, ninguna emoción tampoco. Sin embargo, ese no era el campo de batalla para que actuara de esa manera. Ellos no estaban en medio de una guerra apoyando al bando contrario; vivían en el mismo lugar y pese a todo, algunas veces, tenía la ilusión de que él hablara con ella, aunque sea una mínima frase para que supiera que notaba su existencia. Parecía tonto que pensara eso de un asesino, del asesino de su única familia, pero a la vez no lo era. En su corazón, ella quería perdonarlo, por la razón que fuese.

Suspiró fastidiada mientras ordenaba los trastos de la mesa. Los primeros días, habían cocinado para ella y no había tenido que involucrarse a ninguna actividad del hogar, pero ahora, se había empezado a encargar de algunas actividades. Cocinar era una de ellas. No era pésima, pero tampoco demasiada buena. Secretamente pensaba que hasta Itachi le ganaba en eso, puesto que comparando su comida con la del pelinegro; la de Itachi, resultaba mucho más sabrosa y con mejor consistencia.

La comida de hoy consistía en ramen. A ella no le gustaba mucho el ramen, pero por los suministros era lo único que quedaba en la alacena. Había hecho un gran esfuerzo en su preparación; así que esperaba que todo saliera bien. Luego de limpiar la mesa, sirvió en cada uno de los platos el respectivo almuerzo. Pronto llegarían ambos de los campos de entrenamientos cansados y con muchas ganas de comer. Por más extraño que pareciese, ya se estaba acostumbrando a ese lugar y a la presencia de ambos Akatsukis, se había creado cierta rutina entre los tres. Cosa sumamente extraña ya que nunca había terminado a acostumbrarse a Suna y allí, dentro de la cueva, se le estaba haciendo más fácil. Ella no tenía arraigo por ningún lugar que no sea su aldea natal, Konoha. Suna, en su vida, solo se había presentado como un refugio, más no como un hogar, lo mismo pasaba en ese momento.

Con el pasar de los días el recuerdo de Tenko y su boda habían venido muchas veces a su mente, como en ese preciso momento, ¿cómo habría reaccionado? ¿Pensaría que ella lo había abandonado? ¿Aquel sujeto lo habría matado?

Negó pensando en lo último, deshaciéndose de todo aquellos sentimientos contrariados. Izumi lo quería, podía ser una forma diferente de cariño, él siempre se había portado bien con su persona, le había demostrado un amor puro y sincero que había llenado un poco los vacíos que sentía en su corazón. Aunque ella nunca se había enamorado totalmente del castaño, muchas veces lo había intentado. Él la quería mucho y ella correspondía a su cariño, pero no con la misma intensidad. La atracción física y cariño amical no eran detonantes de amor ni de pasión.

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando los pasos de los otros habitantes de aquel refugio resonaron por los pasillos. La risa burlona de Kisame la hizo darse un respingo en su asiento. Aquel sujeto disfrutaba de las miradas furtivas que a veces le lanzaba a Itachi, parecía que le era gracioso verla así.

─ Llegamos ─canturreó el espadachín desde la puerta de la habitación. Itachi se asomaba por la espalda de Kisame, mirando a Izumi por un instante antes de apartar la vista y mirar los platos servidos en la mesa. Sin nada en su rostro, como comenzaba a ser su costumbre.

Un vuelco en el corazón sacudió a Izumi en cuanto lo vio, las mariposas aleteaban descontroladas en su estómago. Ese efecto solo había ido en aumento aquellos días. Era como si hasta su propio cuerpo empezaba a recordar sentimientos pasados. Todo estaba oculto tras una máscara de indiferencia que ella misma se obligaba a usar.

─ Kisame-san ─habló Izumi haciendo menos la presencia de Itachi.─ La comida está servida ─señaló los platos en la mesa. El espadachín le dio una mirada a los alimentos. El ramen lucia apetitoso y un suave vapor expedían de ellos. Debía tener la temperatura perfecta.

Acomodándose en su asiento el espadachín, seguido del pelinegro empezaron a degustar la comida de Izumi. Ella observó atenta a cada una de sus reacciones. Las muecas eran de todo menos de satisfacción. Un poco más de sal y la comida hubiera quedado como agua de mar, pensó el de tez azul al probar el platillo. La risita de Kisame se escuchó por lo bajo al percatarse de aquel pequeño detalle mientras Itachi trataba de forma muy disimulada terminárselo de una vez todo. Un proceso difícil, dadas las circunstancias. Su actitud siempre desafiante de persona imperturbable reinaban y pese a ser una situación del todo bizarra no podía emitir palabra alguna.

─ ¿Les gusta? ─preguntó Izumi poniendo su plato en la mesa. Aún no había probado bocado alguno de su propia comida.

Las miradas se intercalaron del heredero del sharingan al espadachín.

¿Cómo decirle la verdad y no sonar desagradecidos?

Ninguno pudo ponerse de acuerdo.

Kisame alzó su pulgar en símbolo de que estaba buena, aunque en realidad no era así. Secretamente un poco de la culpa era de él pues había planeado el pequeño incidente un día antes. Y no se sentía culpable. Giró levemente la cabeza para ver la expresión de Itachi y sonrío autosuficiente. Un poco más y el pelinegro regresaría todo causando un gran espectáculo. Al girar a Izumi la vio engullendo su primera porción de ramen.

Al instante fue ella quien abandonó el lugar para devolver todo. Al regresar su rostro estaba totalmente rojo. Una gran culpa se cernía sobre su persona. Había querido tanto impresionar a ambos que ahora se sentía terriblemente mal de que las cosas no hubieran salido como lo previsto.

─ Ya no hay suministros ─escuchó decir a Kisame mientras ella entraba. Antes de girarse notó el peso de la mirada de ambos. Uno de ellos la miraba con aquella sonrisa burlona mientras el otro simplemente seguía con aquella actitud de no tener interés en nada que se encontrara a su alrededor. Parecía hasta ignorar el hecho de que su sopa era un desastre.

─ Creo que algo te salió mal, ¿no? ─murmuró Kisame girando hacia ella con los palitos suspendidos en el aire con un par de fideos colgando tambaleantes.

Sentándose en la mesa se llevó ambas manos a la boca y empezó a mover sus pies ansiosa. Quería disculparse con ambos pese a que no debería. La tenían allí contra su voluntad, recordó.

─ Lo siento ─dijo al fin la castaña luego de un pequeño silencio.

─ No importa ─murmuró Kisame haciendo menos el asunto y causando que Izumi exhalara de alivio─ pero… No te vendrían mal unas clases con Itachi. ─molestó dándole una palmadita en el hombro al aludido, quien emitió un bufido casi imperceptible.─ Aquí entre nos, es el que mejor sabe cocinar de los tres. ─confidenció.

Las mejillas de Izumi se tiñeron de rojo.

─ Sí discúlpenme. No me di cuenta al momento de combinar los elementos y creo que calculé mal la sal. ─se dirigió a ambos. Ese iba a ser el último ramen que preparara en toda su vida, de eso no había duda.

─ No hay problema, muñeca ─Kisame se paró delante de ella, acomodando los palitos a un costado de su sopa.─ Pensándolo bien, será mejor que Itachi cocine de ahora en adelante ─río disimulado. La expresión de Izumi delataba lo avergonzada que se sentía.

La castaña observó cómo ambos pasaron por su lado poco después. El almuerzo estaba perdido y lo más preocupante era que ya no había suministros.

─ Una última cosa ─anunció cuando ambos estaban por cruzar el umbral de aquel improvisado comedor.

─ Dinos ─aclaró la garganta el espadachín, al parecer el único que tenía habla de ambos hombres. Itachi giro un poco incómodo.

─ Bueno ─Izumi se tomó un poco de tiempo─ La verdad es que ya no hay más comida. Sugeriría que uno de ustedes vaya a algún pueblo cercano a comprar víveres. Creo que eso, estaban mencionando cuando entré.

Mirándose el uno al otro, quisieron pasarse la carga, más fue Kisame quien se adelantó.

─ Itachi, te toca ─sentenció el espadachín con voz bulliciosa. Un pequeño "Hmpf" se escuchó venir de Itachi.─ Sabes muy bien que solo alisto mis cosas y voy a lo que tú ya sabes. Me están esperando. No puedo retrasarme. ─dijo con impaciencia.

Izumi no se perdió de ninguna de sus palabras. En su mente había incógnitas sobre "lo que tú ya sabes" pues de Kisame podía esperarse cualquier cosa. Ya había observado los comportamientos a veces lunáticos del de tez azul. Bien podía ser una misión como ir por mujeres a un pueblo. Tras esa personalidad que se cargaba, eran teorías bien fundadas.

─ Ya advertí. Yo me voy ─anunció Kisame cogiendo su capa y saliendo por la puerta que conectaba con los pasadizos de la cueva. Sus pasos se escucharon por el pasillo hasta que el sonido desapareció.

Una vez solos, el nerviosismo invadió a Izumi mientras Itachi caminó hacia la puerta y salió como si nada.

─ ¿Cuándo iremos? ─investigó Izumi dando un paso al frente antes de que Itachi saliera del comedor. El pelinegro giró en sus pasos y la miró.

─ Dentro de dos horas ─sentenció. Luego, abandonó el lugar dejando a Izumi totalmente contrariada por su actitud. ¿Por qué tenía que actuar así?

Olvidando el asunto momentáneamente, Izumi recogió uno a uno los utensilios de la mesa. El recuerdo de la sopa echada a perder invadió sus memorias mientras veía los platos dejados a la mitad. Abochornada por el recuerdo de ella misma saliendo a expulsar el mal sabor de su comida, terminó de arreglar el lugar. En aquellas dos horas que faltaban para partir, podía ponerse a leer alguno de los libros de historia que había descubierto y cogido secretamente de la habitación de Itachi.

…

Caminó de regreso a su guarida cuando el tiempo de las dos horas pasó. Había agotado bastante chakra en su entrenamiento, pero lo reconfortante era que estaba perfeccionando su jutsu ocular. Cuando Sasuke llegará a enfrentarse con él, tendría un poder más fuerte que pasarle como legado. Aquello hizo que en su rostro se dibujara una pequeña sonrisa que rápidamente trató de desparecer.

Mientras caminaba pensaba en lo bizarra de la situación en la estaba inmiscuido. No sabía cuándo Kisame volvería de aquella misión encargada por Madara y saber que estaría con su amiga de la infancia, solos, hacía que a su mente de joven de 21 años vinieran todo tipo de situaciones que involucraban deseos primitivos y no propios de su personalidad. El recuerdo de Izumi, meses atrás, desnuda en la cascada, invadió sus retinas proyectando con claridad aquellas imágenes que había deseado olvidar. Ella era hermosa, de eso no había duda y lo más importante, le gustaba. Un calor en cierta parte de su anatomía empezó a crecer mientras recordaba. Pero pronto fue desplazado cuando un dolor se instauro en su pecho. El entrenamiento había sido extenuante y su enfermedad progresiva otra vez lo ponía en aprietos. Al estornudar, notó el producto de sus temores saliendo de sus labios, había sangre en su mano. Un recordatorio más de su pronta muerte.

Respiró profundo observando el verde brumoso del bosque que tenía alrededor suyo. El día era bonito y calculaba que debían ser por lo menos las 3 de la tarde. La hora ideal para salir de compras había escuchado de su madre cuando era niño. Se encaminó por los pasillos que conectaban esa cueva-refugio que tenían para ir a ver a la castaña con la que se topó saliendo de su cuarto. Se había hecho una coleta alta y las prendas que tenía puesta la hacían ver muy hermosa. Tan hermosa que le disgustó un poco.

─ Toma ─la llamó extendiendo una capa de Akatsuki. Izumi la miró curiosa.

─ ¿Por qué me la das?

─ Es solo precaución. ─acotó mirándola satisfecho. La realidad, era precaución de lo que podría pasar le decía su inconsciente.

Izumi abrió los broches y se la acomodó entre sus pequeñas ropas. Itachi disfrutó cuando por fin su piel expuesta fue cubierta. La verdad es que le había dado esa capa para ocultar su muy pequeña vestimenta. Izumi en esos momentos tenía un short demasiado corto y la blusa acentuaba perfectamente sus pechos bien proporcionados. Que otros vieran lo que él había disfrutado ver en aquella semana no era una idea muy agradable para su posesivo subconsciente.

Cuando terminó de acomodarse esa incomoda capa, Izumi dio grandes zancadas, para ponerse en frente de él. Itachi observó su marcha hasta que ella llegó a la entrada de la cueva. Ya ahí, se detuvo unos instantes esperando que se colocara junto a ella para que la guiara y resultó. Itachi caminó frente a ella y tras una escueta orden dio marcha hacia la ciudad más cercana.

…

Llegaron pasado las cuatro de la tarde a la tierra de las flores. Itachi caminó junto a ella en todo momento. Resultó ser curioso porque le prestaba suma atención y observaba todo el tiempo alrededor como queriéndola proteger de todo lo que la rodeaba. Algo ilógico dado su comportamiento de los últimos días y que en esos momentos era su secuestrador.

Las calles estaban plagadas de aldeanos que corrían de un lado a otro trayendo y llevando mercancía. El mercado principal de la tierra de las flores era un sitio totalmente abarrotado de comida y productos de toda utilidad. Izumi detalló el lugar enfocando sus achocolatados ojos, en primer lugar, en los vegetales y especias que lucían pulcros y saludables. Había col, espinacas, cebollas, jengibre y demás verduras que utilizaban en sus comidas. La sección de carnes, en cambio, estaba plagada de diferentes tipos. Siendo las principales: cerdo y pollo. Los demás estantes tenían alimentos no perecibles que también se involucrarían en la lista de alimentos que comprarían ese día.

El estómago de Izumi se contrajo en ansiedad y la boca se le hizo agua cuando su vista dio un puesto de dulces tradicionales, que para colmo de males, eran sus favoritos. Se dirigió al lugar como abstraída por la imagen de aquellos pastelillos. El manjar y el brillo del azúcar eran una total tentación para el paladar.

─ ¿A dónde vas? ─escuchó una voz a sus espaldas. Tanta había sido su distracción por aquellos dulces, que hasta el chico que le aceleraba el corazón, quedó olvidado.

Con los pasos temblorosos volteó al instante. Lo miró unos segundos antes de bajar la mirada.

¿Cómo comunicarle al señor sin emociones que su estómago quería pastelillos?

Su estómago protestó cuando sus ojos traicioneros giraron hacia el dulce. Había perdido la batalla, tristemente.

─ Uhmmm…. Yo… ─Estaba totalmente avergonzada por lo que pediría, pero aun así lo hizo. No importaba si él se burlaba de ella, deseaba pastelillos y los obtendría. Algo que desestimaba en que sucediera.─ Quiero pastelillos ─afirmó y luego hizo un puchero inconscientemente. Las emociones a veces afloraban sin que ella se diera cuenta, era el coqueteo automático de una chica cualquiera. Es más, no era consciente de la pequeña sonrisa que Itachi quería aguantar al verla en esa posición. Parecía una pequeña y adorable niña que pide dulce a sus padres.

Volteando el rostro hacia un lado y dejando su faceta fría Itachi relajó los hombros y se permitió invitarle aquel manjar. Después de todo, al haber alzado la cabeza había observado los pasteles y su estómago había rugido de emoción. Hacía años que no probaba dulces y eso que le encantaban.

Aclaró la garganta en un esfuerzo de que su voz sonara lo más dura posible.

─ Está bien ─dijo sonando totalmente implacable─ vamos.

Algo en el interior de la castaña rugió de alegría al escuchar aquellas palabras. Pensaba que el señor frío no le haría caso y no resultó ser así. Alzando la mirada olvidó unos segundos todo lo que había pasado. Ya ni la masacre, ni las muertes, ni siquiera Tenko absorbieron presencia en su mente. Solo el momento en que Itachi le invitaría algo quedó en el ambiente para hacerla sentir un poco feliz aunque no lo quisiera admitir.

─ Vamos ─repitió animada jalando a Itachi del brazo sin querer y sonrojándose un poco. Luego lo soltó y caminó delante de él. No comía dulces desde que Tenko se los había invitado hacía unos meses en su faceta de novio consentidor.

Él e Itachi eran tan diferentes…

Miró al pelinegro detallando su extraordinaria belleza para luego bajar la cabeza. Su corazón se aceleraba ante él, su cercanía era maravillosa a la vez de dañina. Por más que quería no podía odiarle como debía. Bastaba una mirada suya solo para que todo el odio acumulado desapareciera. Con solo una palabra suya podría caer rendida en esa voz profunda y suave para que las mariposas revolotearan como locas en su estómago. Había ocasiones que creía que jamás en la vida podría olvidar a aquel chico que ocupó su corazón en la infancia y pues desde que había entrado se había quedado ahí para siempre. Para bien o para mal.

─ Toma ─escuchó la voz del pelinegro. Se había perdido nuevamente en sus pensamientos. Observó la mano extendida con el dulce. Solo había comprado uno.

─ ¿Tú no comerás? ─lo miró curiosa.

─ No, no deseo nada.

─ Entiendo ─contestó la castaña bajando un poco la cabeza. Su mirada y la forma dura en la que expresó su respuesta la habían intimidado. Restó importancia a aquello cuando tuvo el dulce en sus manos. Devoró el pastel y disfrutó del suave sonido del crujido que salió de su interior; además de la dulzura de su interior. Su mente se pintó de arcoíris por un momento. Definitivamente había extrañado los dulces.

Cuando dio el último bocado a su dulce Itachi caminó delante de ella susurrándole que lo siguiera de una manera que casi la hizo atorarse con su comida. Izumi siguió sus pasos sin saber su destino; aunque se le hizo extraño que no comprara nada.

─ ¿A dónde vamos? ─cada vez estaban más lejos. Itachi hizo caso omiso a su comentario y siguió caminando. Fue cuando había recorrido al menos dos cuadras fuera del mercado, que se dignó a hablar.

─ Aquí está bien ─habló, el de coleta, empezando a hacer símbolos con las manos.

¿Qué estaba bien? La castaña meneó la cabeza sin entender lo que pasaba.

─ Kuchyose no jutsu ─invocó Itachi. Su fiel amigo apareció de inmediato.

─ ¿Y ese cuervo? ─curioseó al ver al ave posarse en el dorso extendido al aire de Itachi. El moreno explicó.

─ Voy a comprar suministros de armas. ─explicó, calmado─ Tú encárgate de las compras.

¿La dejaría sola?

Aquello era bueno. Sería una buena oportunidad para escapar.

─ Está bien ─apuntó firme. La parte de ella que quería su libertad se emocionó un poco, pero la parte de chica enamorada que se hacía cada vez más espacio en su mente hizo un gesto de desaprobación.

─ Dentro de media hora te quiero en este mismo lugar. Extiende tu mano ─ordenó para poner su mano sobre la suya y dejarle una marca en forma de flor. Luego le extendió unos cuantos billetes

Izumi observó la marca en su pálida piel. No le dolía, pero no se sentía muy bien con ella. Al alzar la vista se topó con la espalda de Itachi quien ya se disponía a marcharse. Dudó un segundo antes de que sus labios impidieran salir unas palabras. Cuando realmente quiso preguntar por la marca Itachi ya se había ido.

…

Caminó por las calles con pleno conocimiento del lugar donde se dirigía. Poco a poco la zona urbana desparecía para dar paso al bosque. Donde, escondido por árboles, estaba el lugar de compras de armas para los Uchihas. La casa de la abuela gato.

Cuando llegó al lugar, reparó en el aire nostálgico que sentía. Tantos años atrás, venía con Sasuke al lugar a comprar armas, ahora lo hacía solo. Recordó con claridad las veces que Sasuke lo hizo pasar más de una incomodidad por su espíritu travieso de niño pequeño. Aquellos días donde compartía una feliz pre-adolescencia con su pequeño hermano menor. Pocas veces las sonrisas salían de sus labios, pero recordar su pasado sin manchas, errores y crímenes le dieron cierta nostalgia y lo hicieron sonreír. Fue cuando se acercó a la casa, que cambió su sonrisa por una mueca de total seriedad. Los dos gatos que acompañaban a la abuela gato le hicieron custodia en esa guarida. Tamaki, la nieta de aquella anciana, le dirigió una mirada de reconocimiento para luego desaparecer del lugar como alma que lleva el diablo.

Con una mueca de cansancio, ojeras pronunciadas y al parecer un decaimiento de la salud se encontraba Neko ba–chan. La última vez que había venido se había percatado de la poca salud de aquella mujer a la que le tenía mucha estima y respeto.

─ Buenas tardes, neko-ba ─saludó Itachi al ubicarse al frente de la anciana, detrás de ellas las vitrinas relucían repletas de armas.

─ Ha pasado tiempo, Itachi ─respondió entrecortada la mujer, parecía que hacía mucho esfuerzo para hablar y omitió el saludo.─ ¿Vienes por lo de siempre? ─indagó sacando un pañuelo para luego ahogar un estornudo.

Había un doble sentido en la pregunta que solo hacía referencia a aquellas drogas con las que Itachi disminuía el dolor que le causaba a su cuerpo la enfermedad que padecía.

─ Sí ─afirmó de inmediato.─ Además de unas armas que deseo adquirir.

─ Está bien muchacho ─emitió la anciana recelosa.─ Mis pequeños gatos las traerán en seguida, puedes tomar asiento. ─señaló unos cojines, Itachi se acomodó en ellos. La anciana llamó a ambos gatos quienes aparecieron al cabo de unos minutos con unos frascos de jarabe y armas ninja. Había medicina en el pueblo, pero Itachi se sentía más seguro comprándola en la abuela gato. Ir al pueblo podría ser detonante de peligro. Si alguno de sus enemigos se enteraba de su enfermedad, estaría en serios aprietos.

─ Gracias ─murmuró el Uchiha extendiéndole el dinero a la anciana quien con las pocas fuerzas que contaba, realizó cuentas frente a él.

─ No hay de qué. ─dijo la mayor conforme cuando se cercioró de que la cantidad era la adecuada, para luego sonreírle cordialmente.─ Espero que no te pase lo de la última vez.

Tenía que recordárselo…

─ No se preocupe, he estado cuidándome mejor. No quiero causarle molestias como aquella vez.

─ Siempre serás bienvenido pese a las circunstancias. ─le sonrió─ Yo sé que eres un chico bueno aunque todos piensen lo contrario. ─Al parecer, no todos creían en lo que fingía ser…

─ Es hora de irme ─trató de zafarse de la conversación. No necesitaba que nadie le recordara que era alguien bueno─ Muchas gracias. ─finalizó.

─ Adiós, Itachi-chan.

Caminó hasta la entrada cuando cierta persona apareció delante de él. La incomodidad se hizo presente cuando recordó aquel suceso embarazoso. Sus mejillas sonrojadas solo lo hicieron ser débil en sus pasos. Ahí, frente a él, estaba Tamaki. Recordaba como un año atrás, en una misión su salud se había deteriorado tanto que había recorrido a la abuela gato a pedir ayuda. En medio de sueños y alucinaciones por la pérdida de sangre, sin querer y con el rostro de Izumi en su mente se había besado con Tamaki. Su cabello castaño y la forma de su cuerpo le recordaban a ella. Su corazón traicionero le había hecho una mala jugada. Cuando se había dado cuenta quiso arreglar las cosas, pero la chica de tan solo 16 años había salido corriendo con las mejillas sumamente rojas. Le resultaba imposible borrar el recuerdo de su expresión de sorpresa al ver los labios de él pegados a los de ella.

─ Itachi-kun ─El castaño le dio una mirada de reconocimiento.

─ Tamaki–san.

─ Espero que esté bien ─comentó la castaña. Sus mejillas parecían dos antorchas de lo rojas que estaban. Es más, al observarla, bien notó como sus rodillas flaqueaban. Estaba nerviosa.

─ Gracias.

─ Yo... bueno... solo… quería… ─Un ruido cortó el ambiente cuando Tamaki se disponía a continuar. Al observar bien denotó el sonido de su ave surcando los cielos. Dejó de ponerle atención a la castaña cuando vio a su fiel amigo acercándose.

Itachi ofreció su mano al cuervo quien se puso en el dorso. Si Tear estaba ahí, significaba que algo había pasado y aquello lo preocupó de inmediato. Al observar los recuerdos del ave notó algo que lo hizo palidecer, Izumi estaba en peligro. Su corazón empezó a latir desesperado. Con sellos en las manos y el jutsu de transportación activado llegó donde ella en unos instantes, sin importarle dejar con la palabra en la boca a Tamaki.

Cuando vio a Izumi la ira se expandió por todo su ser. Tirada en el suelo estaba ella, con un hombre que presumía, le había quitado la capa y se restregaba contra su cuerpo. Dos sujetos más la sujetaban de manos mientras otro le había puesto un kunai en el cuello. Estaban intentando abusar de ella.

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:** Discúlpenme por la tardanza. La verdad es que he tenido unos cuantos problemas por los horarios de mi universidad y por eso no subí capítulo antes. Pero no crean que esta historia será abandonada. Toda la trama y como sucederán los hechos ya están puestos en mi cabecita así que pronto irán descubriendo lo que mi mente planea xD. Hay mucho, mucho amor como dolor :) muajajaja

Respecto al capítulo, sé que siguen en un te quiero y no te quiero, pero eso cambiara...pronto... muy pronto. Más pronto de lo que se imaginan.

¿A alguien le pareció tierno que Itachi la consintiera con esos dulces?

Lo bueno de Itachi, contrario a Sasuke -mi otro amor Uchiha- Es que él es una persona super dulce (interiormente); además de protector.

Ahora estoy a todo oídos de como creen que reaccionara nuestro querido Itachi-kun. ¿Para ustedes, como creen que morirán esos tipos?¿Cúal será la forma más sutil en que los mate? Se los dejo a su imaginación.

Introduje algunos detalles que serán de utilidad para los próximos capítulos.

Y el lemon que será pronto. Creo que por decisión unánime - Yo también alzo la mano xD- Será del fuerte ricolino (inserte carita pervertida)

Gracias a Dawn Yoshino , Izumi Uchiha 25 , BlackLady777 ,Andrymchan , mi beta Haruno SB, Cherry Yona blossom y dianalaurazb por comentar el capítulo anterior. Y tambien a los lectores silenciosos que siguen está historia que espero se animen a dejarme sus opiniones y críticas (constructivos).

Responderé sus reviews a través de PM. Así que soy toda oídos y dudas que tengan :D

 **¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**


	9. Protegeme

.

.

.

* * *

 **¡Hola queridos lectores! :)**

Aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. Gracias por sus comentarios, follows y favoritos

Agradecimientos especiales a mi beta Haruno SB por la edición del capítulo :)

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto , esta historia mía.

 **¡A leer ! ;)**

* * *

.

.

.

La sangre le hirvió como nunca antes al verla en tal estado. Ni si quiera fue consiente cuando su cuerpo actuó, solo, en busca de la peor de las torturas previas a su muerte. Sus ojos con el kekke genkai, insignia de su clan, giraron furiosos dándole el peor los fines al primer de los malhechores y preparando a los demás porque ellos seguirían. No le importó si en ese momento tenía poco chakra, o si su cuerpo tendría una sobre caída después, solo le importaba ella y su seguridad, protegerla de todo y todos. El Tsukuyomi fue lanzado en una fracción de segundo, sin piedad, como el castigo justo contra aquellos hombres. Las imágenes de los criminales siendo empalados una y otra vez los hizo gritar desesperados, cogiendo sus cabezas como si dentro tuvieran un parásito que les destrozara el cerebro.

Los dejó luego de un rato de jugar con sus mentes; pateó sus cuerpos lejos de Izumi y la ayudó a incorporarse cogiendo la capa tirada del suelo y acomodándola en su cuerpo casi desnudo. Ella trepidaba por el miedo y en sus ojos se reflejaba un poco de agradecimiento a su salvador, a la vez que, parecía estar muy desconectada de la realidad. Inspeccionándola bien, Itachi se dio cuenta que había llegado a tiempo, no habían rastros de ultraje en el cuerpo de la castaña. Y con un suspiro de alivio confirmó que no parecía haber sido dañada internamente. Miró los cuerpos a pocos metros de distancia, una vez más, solo para ver la expresión que tenían. Los ojos y la boca abierta en su máxima expresión mientras clamaban por piedad, confirmaban la tortura que sufrían en esos momentos. Como Itachi quería que lo hicieran.

El genio Uchiha, bajó la mirada a su amiga de la infancia notándola temblar ligeramente.

─ ¿Estas bien? ─preguntó al ayudarla a incorporarse y obtener equilibrio con los brazos sujetando los suyos. Sus senos estaban casi al descubierto. Se notaban por la abertura de la capa mal acomodada.

Izumi afirmó temblando y pegándose a él instintivamente. Una punzada se instauró en el pecho de Itachi al escuchar los acelerados latidos de su corazón. Ella podría tener secuelas psicológicas y sería culpa suya.

─ ¿No te hicieron daño? ─inquirió nuevamente pese a la respuesta anterior.

─ No ─sus ojos se cristalizaron al subir su mirada─. Gra-ci-as… Itachi ─dijo rompiendo en llanto y abrazándolo sin importarle si éste la apartaba. Lejos de eso, el moreno la pegó más a él, dejándola de espalda a los tipos que gritaban por su tortura mental. Al ver por encima de los hombros de la castaña, observó al hombre que había estado sujetando a Izumi mientras sus amigos la despojaban de sus prendas; estaba en el suelo, retorciéndose de dolor. Sonrió encantado por el suplicio mental al que lo sometía en ese momento y a través de su sharingan, jugó un poco más. Le proyectó una escena donde el hombre se veía a sí mismo siendo cortado en pedacitos. Sus gritos aumentaron un poco más e hicieron que la comisura de su labio que se torcía por sonreír se pronunciara levemente.

Todos merecían sufrir.

Apartándose un poco de la de mirada timorata y dejándola de espaldas, para que no viera lo que iba a acontecer, lanzó el amaterasu a los cuerpos de los criminales, quemándolos instantáneamente y dejándolos irreconocibles. Izumi volteó en el instante donde los gritos se volvieron más fuertes y observó, temblando por su poder, al portador del sharingan, unos instantes, antes de que la situación misma la descompensara y cayera desmayada en los brazos de Itachi.

…

Despertó con mucho dolor en el cuerpo. Lo último que recordaba era la expresión de Itachi al mirar a los que intentaron abusar de ella; y pudo distinguir el odio absoluto en su mirada. La sed de sangre. No sabía en qué momento había pasado, ni por qué ellos habían actuado de esa manera, si solo intentó ayudarlos, pero agradecía al cielo que él hubiese llegado para salvarla, pese a que era por su culpa que ella no había podido defenderse. Claro, eso no lo había comentado dada las circunstancias. No habían tenido casi nada de interacción cuando él la ayudó.

Con un suspiro de alivio y estirando perezosamente los brazos, se incorporó de la cama. No tenía idea de la hora, pero tampoco importaba. Debía ocuparse de algún quehacer en el refugio para distraer un poco la situación en la que había estado inmersa horas antes. Si Itachi no hubiese llegado en el momento que lo hizo… no podía siquiera pensar en eso.

Mientras iba a la cocina, las imágenes de lo que había pasado en la tarde vinieron de lleno a su cabeza.

 _Había terminado de comprar todo lo que su estómago había aprobado cuando un niño se le acercó. Acomodó las bolsas de compras y escuchó atentamente lo que el pequeñín le decía, y, pese a que el que le preguntaran si era médico resultara sospechoso, lo dejó pasar._

─ _¿Qué tiene tu padre?_ ─ _preguntó al menor. El niño con sus achocolatados iris desvió la mirada como si le costase hablar sobre lo que le pasaba a su papá._

 _Izumi pensó que era algo demasiado grave y aumentó su interés._

─ _Está que bota mucha sangre por la boca y con mucha fiebre_ ─ _apuntó. Ella reconoció dos de los síntomas de la enfermedad de Itachi y aceleró un poco el paso, a pesar de que la ruta que le enseñaba el niño era un tanto sospechosa._

 _Cuando llegó al lugar señalado por el infante, encontró a un tipo en el suelo de unos aproximados treinta años. Su estado era crítico por lo que veía. Estaba boca abajo y de su boca salía un charco enorme de sangre que se confundía con la humedad de la tierra. La castaña, como ninja médico que era, se preocupó. Sin pensarlo dos veces se acercó al tipo y lo volteó para inspeccionarlo, estaba pálido y frio ante su tacto. Intentó concentrar chakra en las manos, pero curiosamente nada salía y le preocupó. Así no podría ayudarlo. El niño a su lado la miraba preocupado._

 _Intentó unas veces más, pero nada. Todo su poder de ninja parecía haber desaparecido como por arte de magia. Desganada, trató de cargar al hombre, pero ni fuerzas tenía. Cuando le dijo al niño que ayudara a cargar a su padre, sintió unos brazos sujetándola de la cintura. Lo que vio a continuación la dejó sin palabra alguna. Había ido directo a la boca del lobo. Aquello era una trampa._

 _Cuatro hombres más salieron de los arboles cercanos. El niño, entendió muy tarde, era una simple transformación y reveló su verdadera apariencia ante ella. Pronto, los hombres empezaron a jalonearla y tocarla mientras estaba indefensa._

 _Su mente se aisló de la realidad mientras recibía esas caricias no correspondidas. Nunca en su vida había pensado acabar así, con cuatro tipos abusando de ella._

 _«Itachi, ¿Dónde estás?»_

 _Los hombres continuaron en su labor pese a sus gritos y suplicas para que parasen. Actuaban como poseídos contra su persona, o controlados por una fuerza desconocida que sobrepasaba el deseo._

 _Lágrimas corrían pos sus mejillas, mientras el hombre que se había transformado en niño le quitaba la capa y jalonaba del cierre de su blusa. Sus amigos reían con su acción mientras ella, trataba de patear a los tipos. Había algo que no la dejaba usar su poder y aunque lo sospechaba, no podía hacer nada. Se sintió inútil. Débil._

 _Cuando pensó que todo estaba perdido, apareció él. Fue todo muy rápido. El shock del que era presa no dejó ni distinguir las acciones del Uchiha. Como en un mundo surreal al que no pertenecía, oyó los gritos lastimeros de los tipos que la habían atacado, parecían ecos provenientes de un lugar muy lejano. Abstraída como estaba por los sucesos, respondió a las preguntas de Itachi hasta que de un momento a otro la oscuridad nubló su mente…_

Suspiró cansada. Lo último que recordaba era haberle respondido a Itachi sobre lo que había pasado, luego, nada más. Su mente se puso en blanco. Seguramente el Uchiha la había llevado al refugio, pensó, como lo más lógico. Se acercó a la alacena mirando las compras que realizó esa misma tarde. Tenía un montón de alimentos para escoger y aunque su estómago parecía haber sucumbido a un trance en el que nada le apetecía, supuso que el de Itachi sí se encontraba en buen funcionamiento.

Tomo un bol de verduras y preparó un poco de ensalada, mirando dentro del refrigerador notó la carne de cerdo en una de las separaciones. También la sacó y se dispuso a cortarla para condimentarla. Ya sazonada, la metió en el horno, no sin antes probarle la sal. Al recordar el suceso del almuerzo sonrió un poco por su metida de pata.

Pasado treinta minutos, contabilizados por el reloj de pared que había en la cocina, sacó la carne del horno embriagándose del olor que su vapor consignaba. Era delicioso y hasta a ella le provocó probar un poco. Dejó el cerdo a un lado del bol de ensalada y miró a su alrededor. Era curioso, pero ningún paso, nada que le dijese que él estaba en el lugar. Se encogió de hombros pensando que ya seguro aparecería y empezó a darle una presentación a su platillo.

Acomodó dos rodajas de patatas y las acomodó alrededor del plato. La carne de cerdo la colocó en el centro y las verduras a un lado roseándole un poco de condimento y del jugo que había salido del cerdo al horno. Lucía muy apetecible.

Cuando estuvo listo y acomodado sobre la mesa, fue a llamarlo. Caminó por el pasillo que conectaba a la cocina con el cuarto de Itachi y tocó un par de veces; sin embargo, no hubo respuesta alguna. Insistió, pero nada. Al girar la cerradura, notó que estaba sin seguro, sin pensarlo dos veces ingresó al cuarto de Itachi.

Estando adentro notó algo que llamó por completo su atención, el cuerpo de espaldas sobre el colchón. Tenía los ojos abiertos, sangrantes y estaba demasiado pálido. El corazón de Izumi se contrajo. Sus pies se movieron solos desde donde estaba hasta la cama. Itachi temblaba y parecía convaleciente. Sus labios murmuraban cosas que ella no entendía, pero a las que restó importancia. Lo primero era salvarle la vida. Suponía que por la tonalidad de su piel y los labios sumamente resecos, estaba ardiendo en fiebre.

Los frascos con ese medicamento que ella reconocía por la vez que también ayudó a Itachi en las mismas condiciones, estaban encima de la cómoda donde el Uchiha guardaba la ropa. Con pasos silenciosos, cogió un frasco de medicina entre su manos, para luego acercárselo a Itachi y dárselo usando como medida una cuchara de plástico que encontró a un lado del medicamento.

Itachi hizo una mueca de disconformidad en tanto degustaba la medicina en su boca. La castaña lo miró abstraída mientras a Itachi se le formaba un puchero de disconformidad. Luego, le acomodó un poco la almohada y dejó la cuchara a un lado de la mesita de noche que estaba al lado de la cama. Tocó su frente con una mano solo para comprobar que la fiebre estaba en aumento y necesitaría unas compresas para bajarla.

El aclamado en su época como el genio Uchiha estaba muy mal, temblaba y movía la cabeza de un lado a otro como si algo, o alguien lo estuviera torturando. Un poco de sangre se veía caer por sus parpados. Izumi comprendió que quizá la causa de aquella recaída era el abuso de su poder, horas antes. Se sentía un poco culpable. Ahora, sin chakra por aquella marca que no se le iba de la mano ni siquiera podía usar su jutsu médico para ayudarlo, se sentía una total inútil.

Caminó por el pasillo hasta llegar a la cocina, curiosamente, había un botiquín colgado en una pared. Lo bajó y saco un par de compresas. Las humedeció y caminó nuevamente hacia donde el enfermo estaba. La comida, algo fría, seguía servida en la mesa.

Estando nuevamente con Itachi procedió a colocarle la compresa en la frente. Mientras pasaban los minutos, la tonalidad de su piel poco a poco iba cambiando, adquiriendo un color más sano. Él iba poco a poco recuperándose. Y se alegraba por ello.

Algo en su corazón se contrajo de un sentimiento que no debería sentir por él: Preocupación.

Esa noche no quiso dormir ni comió. Se quedó sentada al lado de Itachi hasta que el sueño la poseyó y la hizo acomodarse, de manera inconsciente y poca ortodoxa sobre el pecho de su amor de la infancia.

…

Horas más tarde, despertó desorientado, la cabeza le dolía horrores y los ojos le escocían. Poco a poco recordaba lo que había pasado. Y mientras lo hacía, sintió un peso moverse encima de él. No tuvo que ser adivino para saber que ella estaba dormida, con él, velando por su sueño.

Intentó no hacerlo, pero el impulso fue demasiado para resistirse, así que acarició su espalda por encima de la blusa que tan bien le quedaba; en tanto, cuidadosamente, trataba de sentarse sin despertarla. Esa chica a la que destruyó y por la que su corazón latía como loco, estaba ahí, a su lado. Cuidándolo nuevamente.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus delgados y todavía agrietados labios.

Izumi nunca dejaría de sorprenderlo.

Su cuerpo débil quiso mantenerse, unos minutos más, consciente, disfrutando de la compañía que muchas veces, aunque quisiera negarlo, deseaba, pero por más que lo deseó, no debía tener. Su bajo chakra, sumado al dolor generalizado que tenía por todo el cuerpo hizo que cerrara los ojos y la somnolencia nuevamente lo arrastrara a sus fauces.

En sus sueños, que muy pocas veces se manifestaban ante él, soñó por primera vez ser feliz con ella, tener una vida como en aquel genjutsu. Quizá; si todo hubiera sido diferente él podría permitirse felicidad; quizá, si no fuera un cruel asesino, él se merecería a alguien como ella. Pero la verdad era que él solo podría quedarse así, en un simple quizá y nada más.

…

Despertó más cómoda de lo que algún día reconocería. Su subconsciente aún embargado en el sueño recordó lo que había pasado la noche anterior y que debía ver inmediatamente por el chico sobre el cual estaba dormida. Trató de incorporarse, sin despertarlo, para ver como seguía, pero un brazo que la envolvía por la espalda la detuvo. Al girar reconoció rápidamente que era del moreno. Se sonrojó. Seguramente en sus sueños él la había abrazado. El tamborileo de su corazón se volvió constante a medida que trataba de zafarse de su agarre con cuidado.

Cuando ya sacó aquel brazo de su cuerpo, se paró. Su corazón latía como loco. Luego, procedió a tomarle el pulso y ver si la fiebre había bajado. Afortunadamente, parecía que sí. Tratando de manar un poco de chakra de sus manos, también se dio cuenta que la marca había desaparecido y su fuerza estaba de vuelta. Ahora, sí podría ayudarlo por completo. Colocó sus manos a la altura de sus vistas e intentó reparar un poco del daño en que de seguro se encontraban. Ella no podría hacer nada por un deterioro interno, pero de seguro por el dolor del que con toda seguridad era portador Itachi sí.

Seguía la misma pregunta rondándole. ¿Qué tenía Itachi?

Esa enfermedad era causada por el abuso de sus poderes oculares. Acaso, el Mangekyo Sharingan del que había investigado años atrás, causaba tales cosas, ¿o había algo más?

Como sea, sabía que él no le contestaría. Pese a que quisiera ayudarlo.

Las interrogantes la estaban carcomiendo mientras miraba al pelinegro de coleta.

Si esa era la causa del deterioro en su salud, tendría que saberlo de inmediato. Muchas cosas cambiarían para Itachi y podría que también para ella.

Suspiró.

Tenía que investigar y más aún, ser cautelosa en el proceso.

Dejó a Itachi en brazos de Morfeo, para poder dirigirse a la cocina. Su estómago le estaba pasando la factura por no haberlo alimentado la noche anterior, así que, prepararse un desayuno reparador estaba muy bien. Entrando en la estancia, miró la cena de la noche anterior con un poco de tristeza porque se había esforzado en hacerla. Cogió el plato servido y lo puso dentro de la cubeta de desperdicios; y lo mismo hizo con el resto del cerdo que estaba en el recipiente.

Sacó de la alacena algunas hojas de té para prepararse una infusión. Cogió un poco del pan que había puesto en un rincón y lo untó con mantequilla. No supo si fue el hambre o que realmente le gustaba ese desayuno, muy probablemente fuera lo primero, pero al primer bocado sintió el sabor más delicioso que había probado. Internamente rió por su debate mental y se apresuró a beber del té que había servido. Pronto terminó el desayuno y preparó en una taza un poco de té para Itachi. No sabía si deseaba comer, pero el ingerir líquido le ayudaría un poco con la deshidratación posterior a la fiebre.

Caminó nuevamente al cuarto del Uchiha y lo encontró despierto, con un libro en las manos, que al verla, guardó rápidamente en uno de los cajones de la mesita de noche. Izumi lo miró con curiosidad. Desde pequeña le había resultado un niño extraño y borrando todos los sucesos de la matanza, los enigmas que lo envolvían eran muchos. Y ahora uno nuevo se le sumaba.

«Sería bueno averiguarlo.»

Se acercó con la taza de té y con un sonrojo por el recuerdo de la posición en la que se había levantado esa mañana, la extendió en su dirección. Itachi en mudo silencio acercó la taza a sus labios y empezó a tomarla.

Mirando de un lado a otro la castaña trataba de ignorar lo que pasaba.

─ Gracias ─murmuró él mientras le pasaba la taza ahora vacía.

Izumi se apresuró a recibirla para luego emitir por lo bajo:

─ De nada. Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer ─se tomó unos segundos de silencio antes de que sus pensamientos repitieran la escena de aquellos hombres─. Tú me salvaste de aquellos hombres.

Itachi hizo puños ambas manos.

─ ¿Estás bien? ─le preguntó, preocupado.

La castaña asintió no tan segura. La distracción de preocuparse por él y cuidarlo, desaparecía de su mente y era reemplazada por el recuerdo doloroso de sentir las manos de aquellos tipos restregándose por su cuerpo. Tocando, arañando y besando contra su voluntad.

─ Creo que estamos a mano ─rompió el silencio mientras desviaba la mirada. Sus ojos poco a poco se cargaban de lágrimas. Itachi no perdió ese detalle y mordió fuerte su labio porque las ganas de consolarla y decirle que todo estaba bien lo quemaban por dentro. Quería protegerla, no debía ocultárselo a sí mismo. Así como a Sasuke, recordó. Ellos dos eran su soporte, por ambos, él seguía vivo.

Izumi sollozó mirando a la puerta y su cuerpo dio un ligero espasmo de llanto. De pronto recordó a Tenko, su amigo y… esposo. Recordó sus abrazos y lo protegida que se sentía a su lado. Deseaba mucho que alguien la abrazara, quería llorar por la situación anterior, permitirse romperse un poco para sentir el consuelo, pero la persona con la que estaba en el cuarto no era la adecuada, aunque su corazón latiera como loco cada vez que lo mirara y no admitiera que lo amaba. La sensación de sentir sus brazos al despertar en torno a su cuerpo y cuando ella lo abrazó luego de aquel suceso horrible, fue lo más bonito que había sentido. ¿Se habría dado cuenta él la reacción de su cuerpo cuando lo tenía cerca? ¿Notaría la situación en la que amanecieron? No era posible, pensaba, pero antes de que sus pensamientos siguieran asaltándola, sintió dos fuertes brazos en su cintura y los latidos de su corazón aumentaron. Sintió su barbilla recargarse en su hombro derecho, y todo pareció irreal. Itachi la estaba abrazando, un abrazo real. No un cruce de cuerpos como la casualidad de la posición en la que despertó. Este acto estaba lleno de algo. Su amor de la infancia le transmitía paz y protección a través de aquella muestra de afecto.

Poco a poco sus mejillas se tiñeron y acarició las manos en su cintura a lo que escuchó un suspiro por parte del Uchiha. Quizá estaba convaleciente y había tenido un ataque, no sé de desenfreno o no era consciente de lo que hacía, pensó Izumi. Era eso. _Tenía_ que serlo. No debía engañarse o hacerse esperanzas.

Destrenzó las manos de Itachi poco a poco y giró sobre su eje para verlo a los ojos. Él la miró largo rato como si su presencia fuera irreal. Acomodó un mechón de su cabello, tras su oreja, y se acercó lentamente a hacer algo que Izumi no se esperó en ningún momento. Mientras se aproximaba, sentía que sus mejillas se hacían más rojas que manzanas maduras. O tomates. Y cuando sintió los labios de ajenos sobre los suyos, pareció que el mundo se detenía. Fue un roce que desde el principio respondió. Sus labios se fundieron en ansia y anhelo. Y, poco a poco, dieron cabida a un beso fogoso, húmedo y excitante, muy lejos de él de una primera vez. Ambos eran adultos y sabían lo que hacían. Izumi colocó ambas manos en el cuello de Itachi para acercarlo más y sentirlo cerca. A su vez, él mordió su labio inferior mientras jugaba con su lengua y así fue mutuamente, desapareciendo el tiempo para los dos. Jugaban con el placer que les brindaba sentir los labios del otro. Para cuando se separaron no solo Izumi tenía un extraño acaloramiento.

Saliendo de ese trance, Itachi le regaló unas palabras que trasmitieron paz a su corazón, con tanto significado que no olvidaría fácilmente.

─ Todo está bien. Te cuidaré siempre ─murmuró para luego darle un toquecito en la frente que se sintió como la caricia más dulce del universo. Luego, se acercó a ella y le dio otro beso casto en los labios que la dejó aturdida unos segundos. Pero como el destino parecía jugarle en contra a los Uchiha sobrevivientes, y por estar aún con el cuerpo débil, terminó desplomándose en los brazos de la castaña. Lo que no le importó en un sentido alarmante.

Porque ella seguiría cuidándolo.

…

El hombre de la máscara apareció de repente en el lugar donde Itachi le había dado fin a aquellos tipos.

─ ¡Qué asco! ─dijo con voz juguetona, mientras miraba los cuerpos y saltaba de un lado a otro para mirarlos con mayor detenimiento, quemados e irreconocibles─. Itachi-san es muy cruel ─siguió con su faceta de Tobi. Hasta que se detuvo y una mirada que delataba, podía hacer cosas peores por su cuenta, apareció.

«Hiciste justo lo que espere que hicieras.»

Madara miró unos segundos más los cuerpos antes de que se absorbiera a sí mismo en su Kamui. Sus próximos planes se realizarían más pronto de lo que pensaba.

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:** Sé que tardé mucho en este capítulo, pero ya estoy de nuevo y, con 4 meses de vacaciones ¡Terminé mi ciclo exitosamente!:) . Así que, espero tener más tiempo para actualizar. UwU

Respecto al capítulo:

1\. Por fin Itachi se dejó llevar y le regaló un beso excitante a la castaña - y con lengua oh yeahh- B|. Este caerá pronto y nos hará saber que los Uchihas de asexuados no tienen nada xD.

2\. Ambos están muy cerca, más de lo que ellos creen, pero rodeados de fuerzas oscuras que pronto entraran en acción y más sucesos. No olvidemos que Sasuke está que viene en caza de su hermano mayor. Nuestro emo vengador aparecerá muy pronto ... Y se llevará la sorpresa de su vida xD

3\. Izumi poco a poco está aclarando lo que el odio ha intentado borrar. Ella ama a Itachi y tras estás recaídas ese sentimiento se hace más fuerte. Pronto caerán, ambos y la caída será más explosiva que este simple beso ;) (arderán en las brasas de la pasión :P )

Por último, ya saben queridas lectoras, un review me haría muy feliz y pasaría con una sonrisa en el rostro, estás hermosas fiestas. Les deseo desde ya una: **¡Feliz navidad!** Con muchas bendiciones y agradeciendo por la paciencia que me tienen. Que hoy en sus hogares la pasen bonito y en armonía :)

Besos y abrazos asfixiantes a donde sea que se encuentren y **¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!** :)


End file.
